Cuando regrese a tus brazos
by jenny.taveras1
Summary: ES UNA HISTORIA ALTERNTIVA CON ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY... ES UNA HISTORIA ROMANTICA CON UN LENGUAJE MODERADO... Y CON ALGUNAS ESCENAS NO APTAS PARA MENORES... ES UN ALBERT FIC Los Personajes son de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. La adaptación esa realizada sin fines de lucro y solo para el entretenimiento y hacer volar la imaginación
1. Chapter 1

William Albert Andley era un magnate empresario dueño de varias empresas y bancos del país.. Había adquirido su poción al morir su padre heredó toda su fortuna..

Pero no le gustaba estar encerrado en 4 paredes su vida siempre la hubiese querido llevar fuera de todo eso, vivir de la naturaleza..

Tuvo que tomar las riendas de todo a penas con 20 años de edad...

Su hermana Rosemary Andley siempre le ha apoyado en todo, ella una mujer de buen corazón, desde que su padre murió enfermo la pérdida de su madre en tiempos pasados la llevaron a una profunda depresión... al morir su padre su corazón no aguanto.. Tanta tristeza...

Albert ha cuidado mucho de ella.. ya que es su única hermana...

La tía Elroy se convirtió en la tutora de ellos ... hasta el punto de llevar las riendas de las empresas Andley hasta que Albert estuviese listo... Vivian en Chicago pero por razones de negocios tuvo que mudarse a New York

Elissa Leegan es una típica chica de esas que solo quieren apariencias y dinero. Arrogante por su naturaleza ya que su madre la Sra Leegan la había criado así junto a su hermano Neal crueles y sin sentimientos

Son conocidos de la familia Andley desde hace mucho tiempo..

La Sra Elroy obligó a Albert a formalizar una relación con Elisa alegando de que como son una familia distinguida y tienen una relación de hace décadas se conocen desde pequeños.. Asistieron al mismo colegio donde Elisa lo engatuso hasta el punto de seducirlo y llevarlo a la cama...

Albert para ese entonces era un chico sin experiencia por caballerosidad y vehemencia acepto el compromiso... pero sin entusiasmo alguno ya que a pesar de que lo que siente por Elisa es solo un cariño de amigos... y desde aquella vez que estuvieron juntos Elisa se ha encargado de no soltarlo... aunque ella también no siente nada por el solo dinero la posición es lo que más le interesan..

Elisa pero cuando es que van a anunciar tu fecha de matrimonio? Le pregunta Luisa una de las más fieles amigas de ella.

No lo sé... William ha estado aplazando nuestra boda desde el día que tomó cargo de todas las empresas Andley...

Bueno pero creo que eso no es excusa... aunque mirando un punto de vista Elisa él se ha convertido en un hombre muy rico.

Sí.. Bastante.. no espero el día de que sea, la señora Andley luciré todas las mejores joyas y vestidos..

Sii serás la esposa de uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos de América...

Claro! Luisa... la fortuna de los Andley no se compara con otras...

Pero hay una cosa...

Que luisa?

Ustedes llevan casi 6 años de noviazgo y me encuentro extraño él no te busca tan frecuentemente.. se estará cansando se ti?

Luisa no digas estupideces! Yo lo tengo muy atrapado y sabes muy bien el porqué..

Sí...

William aún cree que él fue mi primera vez, jajaja.. lo dice lanzando una carcajada sarcástica...

El muy ingenuo aun piensa que el me miso mujer..

Sí recuerdo cuando estábamos de vacaciones en Escocia y hicimos esa pijamada y tú le diste a beber ese licor fuerte...

Sí luisa lo emborrache jajaja...

William yo seré tu esposa tarde o temprano se decía mientras se tomaba un trago de whisky...

Albert salía de unos de los lujosos edificios de las empresas Andley..

Había tenido un pésimo día solo quería salir de ahí e irse a la mansión a respirar aire puro..

Ya dentro de su auto lujoso recibe una llamada de Elisa..

Amor que tal tu día? No me pudiste llamar.. Estabas muy ocupado.?

Perdóname Elisa tuve muchos imprevistos hoy..

Y entonces no vendrás a mi departamento..? Tenemos mucho que no estamos juntos.. le dice muy sensualmente.

Lo siento Elisa pero no podré ir hoy tengo que llegar a la mansión A ver cómo sigue Ross el Dr me dijo que hay que monitoréala constantemente...

Okey amor pero no me dejes abandonada sabes que te necesito...te amo..

Bueno... titubeo al hablar.. qué tal si te llevo a cenar ... esta noche..

Magnífico te esperare...

Okey... y cerró el teléfono...

Uff! Dijo en forma de fastidio..

Ya llegando a la mansión... el auto se aparca y el chofer le abre la puerta para salir...

Se dirige hacia la parte trasera del jardín donde su hermana está regando las flores..

Ross que haces Levantada.. Le dice tiernamente dándole un beso en la frente..

Estoy bien sabes que no me gusta estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes...

Lo se.. y la condujo hacia una de las banquetas...

Estas cansado.. Le dice tomándole el rostro...

Sí he tenido un pésimo día.

Elisa llamo al medio día ya que no le contestabas el teléfono..

Uf! Dijo en forma de fastidio...

Sí hable con ella la invite a cenar esta noche..

Willy dime una cosa tus realmente amas a Elisa?

No lo sé... de amarla, no se directamente lo que siento cuando estoy con ella siento así como un vacío que no logro llenar a pesar de que ella es una amante insaciable..

Pero... hizo una pausa...

Pero que Willy?

No se ella no me atrae como antes..

Entonces porque sigues con un compromiso que no te llevará a nada si no la amas?

Bueno sabes lo que paso y además la tía está de por medio... no quiere escándalos..

Hay! Willy no cometas la tontería más grande de tu vida solo por el simple hecho de algo que paso y por costumbres familiares..

Ya de noche Albert jovialmente vestido se dirige en un auto deportivo hacia uno de los edificios más lujosos de New York...

Se dirige hacia el penthouse..

Ahí Elisa lo estaba esperando vestida muy provocativamente..

Hola! Amor le dice lanzándose a sus brazos y besándolo con arrebato..

Albert por su lado simplemente la agarró por la cintura... luego del beso se separó de ella..

Te extrañe mucho mi amor.. Hace mucho que no estamos juntos... te necesito. Le decía mientras le mordía el lóbulo del oído...

Albert solo se dejó llevar por el impulso del momento y comenzó a besar, y estrujar el cuerpo de Elisa hasta llegar hacía, la cama..

Elisa comenzó a quitarle la camisa cuando de repente Albert se separa de ella...

Lo siento Elisa en verdad no tengo ánimos hoy...

Pero qué te pasa? Por qué me rechazas le dice hecha una furia..

Elisa discúlpame en realidad no es que no deseo estar contigo simplemente es que no tengo muchos ánimos. .. le dijo... ya que en ese mismo instante pensó en las palabras de su hermana...

Ella se sentó de tras de él abrazándolo...

Amor! Se que estás pasando por mucho estrés pero yo te puedo hacer que te relajes un buen rato e dijo levantándose colocándose frente a él muy provocativamente.. Quitándose la ropa frente a el...

El la tomó y la depósito de nuevo en la cama y se amaron frenéticamente...

El término de vestirse mientras ella aún permanecía en la cama..

Ya te vas!

Sí tengo que irme sabes que no quiero dejar sola mucho tiempo a Ross..

Está bien... le dice levantase y dándole un beso... te veré mañana verdad?

No lo sé tengo una agenda muy ocupada...

Okey pues te llamo al medio día tal vez tengas tiempo para que almorcemos juntos...

Okey nos vemos.. y salió de aquel lujoso penthouse..

Maldición! Esa maldita desahuciada desde que me case con William juro que la mando a un sanatorio bien lejos de aquí...

El entra al elevador y lanza un suspiro al aire...

Uff! Creo que no podre seguir con esto...


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando regrese a tus brazos...

Capítulo 2

Pasaron los días...

La tía Elroy le hace una visita sorpresa a Albert en sus oficinas...

Tía! Que sorpresa! Le dice dándole un abrazo y un beso..

He sabido de ante mano William que todo marcha a la perfección..

Sí tía las inversiones están estables el mercado de la bolsa de valores subió..

Sí.. te felicito hijo...

Gracias tía...

Bueno mi presencia aquí es que necesito que me hagas un favor..

Usted dirá tía..

Bien necesito que viajes a Lakewood a revisar la hacienda ya que George me llamo y necesita tu presencia para un negocio de venta de ganado... y de paso revisa todo lo concerniente a las inversiones allá..

Okey tía cuando quieres que vaya...

Bueno que tal si te puedes ir hoy mismo así no duras mucho tiempo allá...

Sí también me llevare a Ross le ayudará mucho el aire libre de montaña...

Sí.. y dime hijo cuando piensas darme la sorpresa de anunciar tu boda con Eliza...

Suspiró y guardo silencio... Bueno tía es que necesito un poco más de tiempo sabes que llevo una carga muy grande y necesito que todo quede en orden para yo dar ese paso...

Pero hijo! Creo que eso no es impedimento... las empresas están estables... y además Archie te está ayudando en la viceprecidencia de las empresas (Archie es primo **Cornwell**de Albert estudio administración y leyes actualmente es el vicepresidente y representante legal de las empresas Andley)

Creo que estas aplazando mucho eso... y sabes que no durare mucho viva... le dijo triste...

Tía no diga eso! Le prometo desde que regrese pondré fecha para anunciar mi boda con Eliza...

Gracias hijo! Y se dieron un gran abrazo...

Y en otro lugar de la cuidad en un restaurante lujo cuatro hombres hablaban de un plan...

Neal Entonces vamos a llevar el plan que hemos estado planificando.. Le dice Steven un fiel compañero de Neal ( Neal Leegan es hermano de Eliza al igual que su hermana el dinero, mujeres y apariencia son su debilidad, se había convertido en un casa fortunas ya que las mujeres con las que se había casado habían muerto accidentalmente y le habían dejado curiosamente toda sus fortuna) ..

Sí Steven quiero hacer quebrar las empresas Andley para quedarme con ellas...

Pero hay que comenzar desde ahora... le dice Nelson otro que al igual que Neal se ha dado la tarea de hacer quebrar empresas para luego comprarlas al más bajo precio del mercado...

Bien nos entraremos al negocio de los Andley con la venta de un ganado en esta semana...

Pero una cosa Neal tu hermana que yo sepa está comprometida con William Andley...

Jajaja! No te preocupes Joseph ella está con nosotros en esto solo esperamos que se casen para completar el plan... le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa...

Albert había llegado a la mansión y puso al tanto a su hermana del viaje...

Esta acepto y de inmediato salieron hacia el aeropuerto a coger su avión privado...

Y en una hora ya estaban aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Chicago..

Veras Ross que te sentará bien estos días en el campo le decía mientras la conducía hasta el auto que los estaba esperando...

Lakewood es un lugar precioso rodeado de un lago y una cascada...sus altos árboles junto al paísajes campirano hacen el cuadro perfecto...

Hace mucho que no estábamos en este lugar.. le dijo mientras entraban a la gran casa..

Sí.. creo que la última vez que estuvimos aquí papa aún estaba vivo.. dijo Rosemary ahogada en llanto..

Por favor Ross no llores más no te hace bien.. le dijo abrazándola...

La hermosa casa tenía varías habitaciones, no era igual que la mansión de New York pero es bastante espaciosa...

En ella habitaban la servidumbre, los trabajadores y George Johnson un hombre de confianza de varios años el señor Andley había contratado para cuidar del lugar y adminístralo..

Señor William y señora Rosemary cómo han estado..

Todo bien hasta ahora. Le dijo abrazándolo ya que él lo considera un padre.

Hace mucho que no venían por aquí..

Sí la tía Elroy me informo que me necesitas para una venta.

Sí William un hacendado del lugar quiere invertir en los negocios de la venta de ganados y como ves necesito tu presencia para cerrar el contrato si lo ves con buenos ojos..

Bueno está bien mañana en la mañana iremos donde el entonces.

Si..

Y se retiraron..

Rosemary se fue a descansar a su habitación...

Mientras Albert se cambió de ropa se puso unos jeans, se dejó la misma camisa de algodón y se puso botas de vaqueros salió hacia el establo tomó un caballo y se adentró al lugar respirando entre cada galope el aire fresco..

Cómo me hacía falta esto se decía..

Llego a la cascada.. se desmontó.. se quitó sus botas y introdujo sus pies en el agua...

Sí que está fresca luego de eso decidió caminar así descalzo hacia una colina.. Cuando estaba subiendo escucha el llanto de alguien al parecer estaba llorando cuando llega a la Cima se percata de una joven de cabellos dorados estaba sentada en el pasto abrazándose a sí misma llorando... se quedó detrás de un árbol..

Porque? Porque tuviste que irte así... madre me dejaste sola? Sola.. Porque? Se decía ahogada en llanto..

El escuchaba hasta que decido salir del escondite...

No llores.. se le acercó ella estaba con su rostro entre sus rodillas no se había percatado de su presencia..

No llores volvió a repetirle ella alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azul cielo mirándola con ternura..

El por su parte se quedo contemplando unos profundos ojos verdes que miraban con tristeza..

Discúlpame pero no pude quedarme quieto al ver que llorabas..

Está bien le dijo…. El amablemente le brindo su mano para levantarse.

No pude evitar escuche que mencionabas a tu madre?

En ese mismo instante la joven comenzó de nuevo a llorar…

Si murió hace tres días,,, me dejo,, sola,,,

El no supo pero abrazo aquella joven desconocida…. Ella por su parte se dejó abrazar se sentía también en sus brazos… no supo cuánto tiempo pasaron juntos ….hasta que ella decidió romper el abrazo y se desprendió bruscamente de el…

Ehh! Lo siento no quise… le dijo sonrojada

No está bien discúlpame tu a mí lo que pasa es que se lo que se siente perder a sus padres… le dijo tristemente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

Lo siento… le dijo bajando la cabeza….

Mi nombre es Albert mucho gusto…

El mío es Candy…

Que nombre más dulce y hace honor a tu dulce cara le dice tomando su barbilla… ella se perdió en ese instante en el azul de sus ojos… eres de por aquí?…

Si… le dijo saliendo del trance… y tu?…

Bueno yo nací y me crie aquí en Lakewood pero por razones de negocios tuve que irme a vivir a New York.. decía mientras se sentaban en la hierba..

Bueno yo soy de aquí viví un tiempo en Chicago mientras hacia mis estudios de enfermería…

Eres enfermera?

Bueno si me falta poco sucede que no he podido terminar porque mi madre enfermo y murió… le dijo volviendo a llorar…

El la volvió a abrazar… lo siento mucho…. Mi madre también oculto una enfermedad incurable cuando quisimos hacer algo ya no había tiempo… le dijo llorando también…

Ella se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos.. Se quedaron un momento si sus corazones latían mil por horas..

Porque mi corazón late tan fuerte,,, porque siento que no me quiero separar de ella si apenas la conozco? Se preguntaba internamente…


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando regrese a tus brazos...

Capítulo 3

Ella por su parte no entendía porque su corazón palpitaba tan rápido no dejaba de ver esos ojos azules y sentía la necesidad de estar en sus brazos...

El miraba eso ojos verdes que al combinarse con la luz del ocaso podía ver la profundidad de su alma..

Lo siento le dijo separándose de él..

Ya es tarde y tengo que volver le decía incorporándose..

Espera.. te llevo... vives lejos de aquí?

No te molestes no vivo tan lejos..

Sí pero ya empieza a anochecer. Ven te llevo y la guio hacia donde había dejado su caballo...

Candy estaba vestida con un overol azul y una blusa roja que dejaba ver bien su figura...

El la tomó por la cintura y la subió al caballo el por su lado se montó quedando los dos muy pegados sintieron una descarga eléctrica al momento de quedar tan juntos ...

Dios! Que me pasa? Ella se sonrojó al sentir el calor de su amplio y fuerte pecho pegado a su rostro..

El sentía el roce del cuerpo de Candy cada vez que el caballo galopaba...

Y dime vives sola entonces?

Le dijo rompiendo con el momento..

Sí.. Actualmente..

Creo que no deberías no tienes algún otro familiar..?

Bueno.. yo.. Hizo una pausa..

Nunca conocí a mi padre él nos abandonó cuando supo que mi madre estaba embarazada de mi. Le dijo tristemente...

Entiendo... pero creo que aún así no deberías no tienes alguna amiga o alguien de tu confianza?

Bueno... hizo una pausa y movió negativamente su cabeza. Ya llegamos es en la casa de al fondo..

Candy vive en una modesta casa con estilo campirano.

El se desmontó para ayudarla a bajar la tomó por la cintura y en seguida quedaron frente a frente ella se sentía pequeña ante sus fuertes brazos que la sostuvieron por un instante..

Tienes unos ojos preciosos dijo..

Gracias dijo sonrojada..

Ella lo invito a entrar..

Vio lo humilde y sencillo del lugar..

Unos cuantos muebles y un comedor adornaban la sala

Bueno este es mi humilde hogar tienes sed?

Sí.. y lo invito a sentarse.. Mientras ella desaparecía por una puerta que conduce a la cocina.

El se quedó mirando el lugar a pesar de que él siempre ha vivido dentro de lujos y majestuosidad se dio cuenta de lo pequeño que se siente el estar en lugares espaciosos.

Se quedó mirando un retrato.. En estaba una señora con una niña de ojos verdes con pecas peinada a dos coletas sonriendo por su tamaño debió tener más o menos 5 años de edad... sonrió se ve muy linda riendo pensó...

Candy regresó y lo vio parado mirando el cuadro.. Se le acercó..

Ella es mi madre.. dijo llorando.

Sí se parecía a ti... dijo con dejo de tristeza..

Le ofreció el vaso de agua... Mientras el la observaba su perfil cuando ella miraba el retrato..

Candy! Le llamo.. Ella volteó fue hacia el cómo un imán a acunarse en sus brazos...

Porque quiero que me abrase?

El por un lado sentía una paz interior al abrazarla...duraron un buen rato así...

Candy.. discúlpame necesito ir al baño le dijo un poco avergonzado...

Claro! Le dijo soltando el abrazo.. Es por aquí y lo condujo al baño..

Dios! Que me pasa? Se dijo colocándose la mano en la frente. Es muy buen mozo y tierno... Dios Candy!

En ese instante llaman a la puerta..

Tom! Que haces aquí?

Tom Cartwright es un vaquero hijo del Señor Cartwright unos de los hacendados del pueblo el cual ayudo mucho a Candy y su madre en los momentos más difíciles prácticamente se criaron juntos sus padres vieron con buenos ojos la oportunidad de que Candy y Tom de formalizar una relación ya que Tom desde que era una adolescente se enamoró de Candy a pesar de que ella sólo lo ve como un hermano trataron de formalizarse pero por mas que Candy hacia el esfuerzo no sentía amor por Tom sino un cariño de hermanos a pesar que él se resistía a terminar con la relación...

Candy te busque por todos lados donde demonios estabas! Le dijo tomandola por los hombros..

Tom solo salí a tomar aire fresco.

No Candy tu no puedes estar sola sabes que estos lugares no son seguros.. Porque tu terquedad de quedarte sola aquí?

Te ofrecí un techo, un hogar.

Tom te lo agradezco pero no puedo cumplir con lo que me ofreces.. Por favor no me presiones..

Candy porque? Sabes que yo te amo desde hace tanto tiempo..

Por favor Tom no hagas las cosas más difíciles! Le dijo ahogada en llanto.. El la brazo..

En ese mismo instante Albert sale y se encuentra con esa escena Tom abrazando a Candy acariciando su pelo...

No supo por que se sintió triste y con celos en ese mismo instante..

Tom hizo un movimiento queriendo besarla ella racciono esquivando el rostro cuando tom se percató de la presencia de Albert y se separó de ella..

Pero quién es usted? Que hace aquí?

Tom tranquilízate el muy amablemente me trajo aquí..

Con que es usted el dueño del caballo? Que está en la puerta! Le dijo enfadado..

Mi nombre es Albert y traje a Candy porque ya estaba oscureciendo..

Usted no es de por aquí Nunca lo he visto Que pretende? Le dijo desafiantemente.

Tom! Grito Candy

Tranquilo.. Solo estoy de paso y me topé con Candy estuvimos conversando y no nos dimos cuenta que ya había caído la noche.. le dijo con sinceridad..

Candy cómo es posible que entables conversación con un extraño?..

Tom deja de manipularme yo me la puedo arreglar sola! le dijo ya enfada por su conducta hacia Albert..

Bueno yo los dejo solos mejor me voy se me hace un poco tarde les dijo con dejo de tristeza y celos

Usted no va para ninguna parte le dijo Tom agarrándolo bruscamente por el cuello de la camisa..

Albert es más alto que el a pesar de que Tom esta vestido como todo un vaquero aun así con sus botas no llega a sobre pasarlo

Tom! Grito Candy.. Pero el grito quedo al aire al ver como Tom le dio un fuerte golpe a Albert que lo hizo retroceder hacia atrás..

Tom no! Basta! Sal de aquí inmediatamente le grito Candy .. el estaba hecho una furia por los celos y el rechazo de Candy..

Ya que ella se dirigió como un rayo a auxiliar a Albert que estaba sangrando por la boca...

El se limpió la boca y olvidándose de que Candy fue a auxiliarlo y como un rayo le propinó un golpe más fuerte a Tom en un ojo que hizo que este se balanceara tratando de sostenerse de la pared y cayó al suelo...

Por Dios ya basta! Candy no podía más... por favor.. Albert se volvió hacia ella que estaba toda hecha un mar de lágrimas...

Tom se incorpora... si que pegas fuerte esta me la pagas.. Antes de que él se abalanzará sobre Albert Candy se puso de por medio.

Basta! Ya Tom...! Por favor vete!

Pero Candy!

Basta ya! Candy oculto su rostro con sus manos...

Tom no tuvo más remedio que dejar el lugar sin antes lanzarle una mirada mortal a Albert...

Y se marchó con el rostro golpeado..

Candy lloraba cuando sintió unos brazos que la abrazaban...por detrás

No llores más por favor! Le rogó.

Ella se volvió hacia el con sus manos tiernamente le quito un poco la sangre que brotaba se sus labios ella no supo por qué lo hizo..

El cerro sus ojos al sentir el contacto de su mano en su rostro..

El volvió a abrir sus ojos y vio como ella lo miraban con preocupación... le acarició su rostro.. quito las lágrimas que bajaban por su mejilla..

Y no supo cómo fue pero no importo el dolor que sentía en sus labios cuando se acercó a ella y la beso...


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando regrese a tus brazos...

Capítulo 4

Fue un beso fugaz, un beso robado dulce y tierno.. Candy a pesar de sentir el sabor salado de su sangre Para ella fue el beso más hermoso y dulce que había recibido hecho para atrás tocándose los labios estaba sorprendida por lo que había pasado..

Candy no me juzgues mal... yo no sé qué me sucede.. le dijo acercándose.. Lo siento lo que pasa es? Y ella no lo dejo terminar..

Albert será mejor que te vayas… le dijo cabizbaja.

El le tomó la barbilla y hizo que lo mirara a los ojos..

Candy debo confesarte que cuando te vi por primera vez sentí como si ya te hubiese conocido antes.

Albert.. …. yo ….le llamo con ojos brillosos..

Candy puedo verte otra vez?

No lo sé….. Dijo bajando la mirada..

Por favor.. Quiero verte de nuevo. le dijo tomándole sus manos..

Es mejor que te vayas..

Sí está bien ya es un poco tarde y tal vez quizás tu novio vuelva.. dijo tristemente...

No Tom no es mi novio.. Bueno tratamos de entablar una relación.

Pero eso es una historia muy larga..

El vio una oportunidad.. Pues me gustaría que me la contaras en otro momento.

Sí..

Antes de irme necesito algo tuyo .. se acercó a ella

Le tomó la barbilla de nuevo..

Me va a besar! Pensó..

Quiero que me regales una sonrisa..

y sonrió tímidamente..

Lo sabía te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes.. le beso la frente para luego tomar de nuevo sus labios tiernamente esta vez el beso no fue fugaz el comenzó con ternura como queriendo explorar su boca..

Ella se sentía en el aire, en las nubes.. Había besado a Tom pero este beso no era igual.. Sentía la necesidad de estar así ella sentia como el exploraba su boca haciéndolo más y más demandante..

Cuando ya sentían que el aire les faltaba el poco a poco se fue separando de ella..

Candy aun con los ojos cerrados no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo...

Cuando abrió los ojos vio esos ojos azules que la miraban con ternura y pasión..

Albert! Y se acuno en sus brazos

Candy no quiero dejarte sola me da miedo pensar que alguien te pueda hacer daño..

No te preocupes estaré bien...

Ella por su parte no quería tampoco separarse de el..

Es mejor que te vayas es muy tarde y si no conoces bien el lugar te puedes perder...

Candy quiero volverte a ver no me lo niegues por favor! Le rogó.

Está bien te veo en la mañana en tarde en la cascada..

Okey en la tarde..

Se despido de ella..

Ella por su parte cerró la puerta y de inmediato sintió que ya no podía más y se echó a llorar..

Mama.. Porque? Ahora que creo que encontré mi felicidad tú no estás conmigo.. Mama... Porque?

Albert por otro lado galopaba rápidamente su corazón y su mente estaban claros ya! Es amor! Dios es amor...

El entro a la casa se le había olvidado el golpe que tenía en el rostro...

Willy! Pero que te ha pasado? tienes un moretón en tus labios..

Le dice Rosemary al verlo llegar se percató también de su rostro sonriente..

Ross... conocí a una chica!

Qué? El estaba tan entusiasmado que tomó su hermana y la movió por los aires..

Willy que pasa me estas mareando también reía con él..

Discúlpame Ross y la bajo..

Willy pero dime que eso que conociste a una chica?

Ross crees en el amor a primera vista?

Bueno eso es posible..

Ross no me vas a creer.. y procedió a hacerle la historia..

Willy pero donde esta ella porque no la trajiste aquí quiero conocerla..

Ella vio su rostro la felicidad nunca lo había visto así tan alegre tan feliz a pesar del noviazgo que tiene con Elisa no se ve tan entusiasmado cómo ahora..

Bueno yo no le ofrecí traerla ni tampoco le dije quién era, pero te prometo mañana mismo te la presentaré..

Sí pero una cosa Willy y Elisa?..

Bueno sabes que yo no la amo y ya tengo claros mis sentimientos por ella nunca he sentido nada..

Me alegro tanto hermanito que ya hayas puesto tus pensamientos en orden.. Pero mira nada más te peleaste en entonces! Ja jajá se río con buena gana...

Sí con el muchacho que te comente..

Bien déjame cuarte...

Y en otro lado Tom llega a su casa con un ojo bien morado….

Pero Tom donde demonios estabas? Mira nada más y ahora con quien te peleaste? Le dice él Sr Cartwright su padre…

No quiero hablar de eso papa…. Y siguió de largo ..

Un momento jovencito… Tom sabía muy bien el carácter fuerte de su padre…

Tom se devuelve…. Me vas a explicar ahora mismo que te paso….

Bueno fui a buscar a Candy no la encontré en su casa anduve buscándola hasta que volví a la casa ya caída la noche y la encontré con un hombre extraño,,,, y no soporte que ella me hiciera a un lado y me fui a golpes con el extraño..

Que? Idiota! Y la dejaste sola con el…. Tom que es lo que tienes en el cerebro! Dijo escandalizado…

Papa ella me pidió que me marchara,,, que iba hacer? Y lo agarra fuertemente por el chaleco..

Sabes muy bien que Candy es nuestra responsabilidad… aunque te duela Alexandra nos la dejo a nuestro cuidado…. Y no podemos dejar de vigilarla…. Ahora mismo vamos allá…. Pero primero hay que curarte ese ojo…

Si papa… le dijo apenado….

Candy estaba preparando su baño…. Dios! Como es posible que con tan solo besarme me sentí en las nubes? Se tocaba los labios y cerraba los ojos….. No es un sueño… es real…. Hasta que escucho el toque de su puerta….

Señor Cartwright ¡! Tom! Que sucede?

Buenas noches Candy… sucede que Tom me conto lo sucedió y quise venir a ver como estabas…

Estoy bien pasen….

No te preocupes ya nos vamos…

Candy vio el tremendo golpe de ton en el ojo…. Dios mío Tom tienes ese ojo bien hinchando hay que colocarte hielo para bajar esa hinchazón!

Déjalo se lo merece por bruto y tosco.. Tom Debes pedirle perdón a Candy….

Candy lo siento no quise hacerte pasar un mal momento solo que los celos me segaron al ver que estabas con ese tipo aquí ….. le dijo apenado..

Tom debes de saber que no puedes actuar así no puedes hacerte ideas que no son con el simple hecho de ver a una persona cerca de mi…

Lo comprendo Candy…

Está bien te perdono….

Apropósito Candy el hijo del Sr Andley está aquí en la hacienda no quieres ir a saludarlo… le comento el Sr Cartwright…

No lo se ….. yo no conocí al señor Andley a pesar de que mama me hablaba muy bien de el..

Si Candy yo lo llegue a conocerlo era una buena persona, trabajo mucho para que este pueblo sea lo que es hoy…. Su hijo a penas lo conocí cuando pequeño, y me dicen que no es una mala persona…. Por eso quiero ir a visitarle y de paso ofrecerles mis servicios….

Bueno quizás otro día voy a visitarle…

Debes verle Candy tu sabes cómo se comportaron con tu madre..

Si ellos dieron lo más que pudieron para ayudar a mama… le dijo llorando…

Ya Candy…. Ve adormir mañana nos vemos… buenas noches….

Buenas noches…. Le dijo Tom abrazándola…

Buenas noches Sr Cartwright, Tom….

En la mañana Albert se levanta muy nervioso como si fuera la primera vez que tiene una cita con una chica…. Quisiera que las horas se fueran rápido y la tarde llegara….. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que su teléfono suena….

Si diga….

Mi amor!

Elisa ¡!

Si mi amor por que te fuiste sin decirme nada…

Lo siento fue un imprevisto tuve que venir hasta acá a resolver un problema de una venta….

Mi amor me siento muy sola sin ti…..

Elisa…. Hizo una pausa… necesitamos hablar…

Si yo también quiero verte abrazarte quiero estar contigo..

Elisa cuando regrese a New York vamos a hablar de lo nuestro..

Pero qué pasa? Por qué te siento frio conmigo?

Elisa no quiero entrar en detalles solo cuando regrese hablamos… y disculpa tengo que colgarte porque voy a hablar con la persona que me va a comprar el ganado…

Okey ….

Adiós…

Elisa hecha una furia colgó el teléfono… maldición! que es lo que le pasa a William ….

Que sucede Elissa?… le dice Steven Lankins uno de los fieles amigos de Neal…

Ese maldito de William no sé qué se trae el asunto es que creo que no le estoy interesando…

Él no sabe de lo que ese está perdiendo… le dice muy sensual al oído abrazándola por detrás…

Elisa se despega bruscamente de el…. Ya Steve no estoy para juegos!

El vuelve y la atrae bruscamente hacia el ….. Acaso te estas enamorando de William Andley?

Estás loco! Yo lo que quiero es su dinero y seguir con la parte del plan

Entonces por qué no pasamos un rato agradable como tú y yo sabemos hacerlo….

Claro Steven… y procedieron a besarse freneticamente caminando rumbo hacia la habitación….


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando regrese a tus brazos...

Capítulo 5

Después de tener un encuentro frenético con Elisa Steven procede a marcharse del pent-house….

Ya te vas?

Claro Elisa sabes que tengo que volar hacia Lakewood para lo del negocio con Andley y esto retrasado el abogado Maxell me está esperando en el aeropuerto…. Le avisare a Neal que voy en camino…

Está bien pero antes bésame…. Le dice sensualmente aun estando desnuda…. Y la beso salvajemente…

Ya era media mañana y Albert se sentía desesperado ya que el tanto el abogado de los Andley como George estaban esperando al comprador del ganado….

George creo que él no va a venir….

No sé qué ha pasado William hable con el esta mañana temprano me dijo que antes del medio día estaba aquí junto con su abogado…

En ese instante reciben una llamada que el vuelo se retrasó pero que en una hora estaría en la hacienda…

Bueno a esperar entonces…. Albert dijo un poco decepcionado… se dirige hacia la terraza contigua donde Rosemary estaba tomando él te….

Hola! Willy te veo un poco inquieto…

Si aún no llega el comprador del ganado y como te dije quede de ver a Candy esta tarde…

Bueno pero hay que esperar no es tu culpa…

Si….le dijo con ojos de fastidio….

Y en New York….

Elisa ten al pendiente desde que vuela Steven y me traiga los documentos firmados te vas seguido a Lakewood….

Claro Neal.. Le dice por el teléfono.

No quiero que cometas estupideces este plan hay que llevarlo a la perfección..

Claro Neal… y procede a cerrar el teléfono… William Albert Andley estas casi en nuestras nanos dijo con ojos llenos de maldad..

Al medio día el Señor del Cartwright y Tom llegan a la hacienda…

Saludos George ¡!

Señor Cartwright, Tom un placer de verlos…

Si estamos aquí para saludar al hijo del Sr Andley y ofrecerles mis servicios…

Claro pase por aquí la está en la terraza…

Albert estaba de espaldas cuando George se anunció William te presento al Sr Cartwright y su hijo Tom…

Que sorpresa se llevó al encontrarse con Tom…

Tu! Se dijeron al unísono

Los hombres hay presentes junto a Rosemary se miraron perplejos…

Ustedes se conocen?… dijo Sr Cartwright

Si papa el es el hombre con quien encontré a Candy la noche anoche… dijo avergonzado….

Que? Pero como es posible Tom eres un idiota! Como te fuiste a golpes con el hijo del Sr Andley… le dijo alterado

Sr Cartwright no lo rete yo no me presente con el como es debido y además creo que el actuó de esa manera porque para él era un desconocido y entendí perfectamente su posición…

Mil disculpas sr. William mi hijo es un poco bruto cuando es con cuestiones de Candy….

Bueno… mucho gusto Sr Cartwright, Tom le acerco amablemente su mano. El cual estrecharon.. y los invitaron a sentarse..

Bien yo conocí a tu Padre muchacho… al Sr Andley le debo mucho por el apoyo incondicional que me dio y al pueblo…

Si mi padre trabajo muy duro…

Si por eso te vengo a ofrecer en gratitud mis servicios de vaqueros para lo que se te ofrezca mi rancho está cerca de aquí y espero que puedas ir a visitarlo en tu estancia….

Gracias Sr Cartwright pero no creo que estaré mucho tiempo aquí solo vine a cerrar una venta de ganado y espero al comprador..

Si estas tierras son muy buenas para el pasto , las reses crecen y se desarrollan muy bien..

Si y cambiando un poco del tema.. si me disculpan qué relación tienen ustedes con Candy…

Candy? Hablas de Candy White la hija de Alexandra White? Pregunta George…

La conoces George?

Si su madre trabajo por más de 5 años en la hacienda como ama de llaves…

Que? Se dijo asombrado…

Si sr William la madre de Candy trabajaba aquí ella se creció junto conmigo… le dijo Tom..

Pero como es que la conoces? Pregunto ansioso George..

Bueno la encontré llorando en la colina cerca de la cascada de ahí se nos hizo de noche y la lleve a su casa ahí fue que Tom nos encontró y pues ya saben el resto… dijo sonriendo de medio lado…

El padre de Candy las abandono para mi ella es como mi hija Alexandra antes de morir nos la dejo a cargo a pesar de que ella es una mujer adulta….

Entiendo Sr Cartwright … la conversación siguió por un largo rato hasta que se anunció la llegada del comprador y su abogado…

El Sr Cartwright se estaba despidiendo de Albert cuando Steven y su abogado hacían su entrada… y se cruzaron.. el Sr Cartwright miro con ojos extraños a esas dos personas..

Tom no me gustan esos dos….

Porque lo dices papa

Creo que sus rostros lo he visto en alguna parte… y se retiraron del lugar en sus caballos…

Lo que procedió fue la presentación formal…

Bueno quiero darles mis disculpas el vuelo se retrasó y ustedes saben cómo es el tránsito en la cuidad..

Si .. Pues bien entonces procedemos

Claro!

En otro lugar en su casa candy se preparaba para salir ya eran casi las 2 de la tarde…

Este no… a ver este… tampoco… se miraba frustrada en el espejo ya que no encontraba que ponerse…

Y opto por un lindo vestido blanco de tirantes.. le hizo una coleta alta y zapatos cómodos…

Se dirigió hacia la cocina hay tenía una canasta… bueno sé si será un atrevimiento para mi… ella había preparado un picnic.. y se dispuso a salir hacia la cascada….

Albert y Steven estaban revisando las reses…

Albert le mostro el lugar de su habitad y la zona donde se pastorean…

Ya la tarde estaba cayendo… Candy sentada en el pasto miro la hora de su reloj tristemente… bueno creo que no va a venir Candy como te pudiste hacer ilusiones….

Dejo la canasta y se dirigió hacia la cascada se quitó los zapatos y introdujo sus pies… que bien se siente… y se fue sumergiendo lentamente en el agua hasta hundirse para luego salir de ella….

Y se dirigió debajo del agua que caía desde lo alto..

Albert y Steven ya estaban en la hacienda…

Bueno Sr Lankins creo que podremos hacer negocios entonces?

Claro que sí señor Andley téngalo por seguro…. Mañana mismo volvernos para cerrar todo lo de la venta…

Pues bien.. Mañana entonces… y se despidieron…

George como lo ves?

Bueno está haciendo una buena oferta llamare a Carson para lo del acto de venta ..

Okey bueno voy a salir un rato… ya es tarde a lo mejor ya no está hay…. Pensó.. Monto su caballo y se dirigió hacia la cascada….

Procedió desmotarse y caminar hacia el rio y no la encontró pero se topó con una canasta de comida y unos zapatos… sonrió de medio lado… que detallista es…

Camino hacia la orilla del rio y debajo de la cascada la visión más hermosa que él pudo a ver visto Candy se había quitado el vestido su pelo caía suavemente con la corriente del agua en su espalda semidesnuda solo con el brasier…

Él no lo pensó dos veces se quitó las botas y su camisa y se adentró al agua fue caminado lentamente hasta llegar hacia ella… y la abrazo por la cintura…

Ella se sorprendió y volteo quedando frente a frente con el mientras el agua caía en sus cuerpos….

Por otro lado Steven hablaba con Neal…

El contrato casi está listo Neal mañana antes del medio día lo firmaremos.

Okey ten pendiente que firme todo ya que si queremos hacer lo nuestro no puede faltar ninguna firma….

Trato hecho…


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando regrese a tus brazos...

Capítulo 6

Advertencia este capítulo es calificado R contiene escenas con mucho romance y pasión.

Albert tomo a Candy por la cintura y la atrajo inmediatamente hacia el…ella por su parte quiso hacer resistencia pero antes de que pudiera emitir palabra alguna la beso con arrebato y pasión…

Sus besos fueron subiendo cada vez más…. El agua resbalaba por sus cuerpos pero el calor de sus cuerpos les hacía no sentir frio alguno….

El movía sus manos por el cuerpo de ella como queriéndolo amoldar como un alfarero.. Ella por su parte no pensaba no reaccionaba solo sentía sus movientes de sus manos en su espalda, hombro, brazos…

Candy te deseo ….. Me gustas mucho desde el primer día que te vi… le dijo entre besos….

Yo no he dejado de pensar en ti…. Susurro ella al sentir que el dejo sus labios para bajar hacia su garganta besándola…

Siguió su camino hasta sus senos que aún estaban cubiertos por su ropa interior… lentamente el deslizo esa prenda.. Dejándolos descubiertos ella gimió de placer al sentir como los besaba y los succionaba como un niño pequeño…. Mientras la sostenía con sus brazos…

Dejo sus senos para volverá a besar…. Vio un espacio detrás de la cascada y lentamente la fue llevando hacia el sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla..

Detrás de esta la acerco a la pared natural… donde la prodigio de caricias que ella nunca había sentido….estaba absorta, inmersa en un espacio indomable para ella su mente…

Candy te deseo…. Volvió a decirle entre besos mientras ella le acariciaba su espalda y nuca…

Albert… decía ahogada entre tanas caricias… Sentía como un calor emanaba de su vientre

El de un tirón rompió la última pieza de ropa interior que le quedaba. Candy sintió como el la alzaba por sus glúteos en una posición un poco incómoda para el lugar pero no le importaba sentía la necesidad de sentirlo no podía explicarse ese deseo inmenso…

Ella llevada por el deseo entrelazo sus piernas con la pelvis de el….

El comenzó a poseerla delicadamente….. Ella sintió un dolor al romper esa barrera de esa parte de su cuerpo… y con un beso el callo el grito de dolor….

Lo siento…. Le dijo besando su cuello….

Solo ámame…le susurró al oído….

Se quedó quieto por un instante para luego empezar la danza frenética…. Afuera de la casaca el ocaso empezaba asomarse… las luces del sol traspasaban las cristalinas aguas que chocaban con al caer desde lo alto…

Detrás de ella dos cuerpos caían extasiados de pasión después de tener un encuentro piel con piel…

El aun la sostenía en sus brazos como queriendo no desprenderse de ella… ella por su lado aun sintiendo los espasmos del orgasmo se aferró al…

Luego de unos minutos de relajación Candy se desprende frenéticamente de el…

Dios que hecho! ….. Se decía mientras colocaba sus manos en su rostro ruborizada… intento alejarse pero unos brazos fuertes se lo impidió…

Candy espera! Y la abrazo con ternura mientras le acariciaba los cabellos y la obligo a verlo a los ojos…

Candy sé que te sientes confundida fue tu primera vez y quizás esto que sucedió entre nosotros fue muy rápido.. pero ya para mi está muy claro estoy enamorado de ti te amo!

Albert yo.. no estoy confundida lo desee al igual que tu.. tu me gustas mucho.. le dijo sonrojada...

lo que pasa es..

No te preocupes yo cuidare de ti..

Le dijo besandola..

Ella se relajo en sus brazos de nuevo..

Creo que tenemos que irnos ya está oscureciendo..

Sí y se angustio al percatarse que su ropa interior se la había llevado el río...

Que te pasa?

Mi ropa interior no está mi vestido esta debajo de aquel árbol..

El sonrió de medio lado la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia la colina.. ella se sonrojó al estar desnuda.. la deposito suavemente en la hierba mientras las luces de la noche comenzaba a filtrarse entre sus rostros..

Eres hermosa le dijo la recostó en el pasto para proceder de nuevo a amarla sin desenfreno...

En la hacienda Rosemary se sentía mal comenzanba a sentir que tenía fiebre..

Dorothy la ama de llaves la llevó hacia su habitación..

Le está subiendo fiebre señora.. tengo que llamar al medico.. y salio en busca de George..

La señora Rosemary tiene fiebre hay que llamar al Dr Martín donde está el Sr William?

No lo sé salio desde esta tarde y aun no llega ..

Llama al Dr Martín Yo voy a buscar a William.. y salio con dos hombres más en Caballos a buscar a Albert

Candy y Albert se encontraban abrazados con sus piernas entrelazadas disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpos desnudos..

Creo que será mejor que nos visitamos puede venir alguien..

Sí. Lo único es que no tengo ropa interior de dijo sonrojada..

Bueno la mía también se la llevó el río .. el la ayudo a incorporar..

Se vestieron sin dejar de mirarse.. rompieron el ambiente cuando escuchan el sonido de caballos acercándose..

Señor william que bueno que lo encontramos la Sra Rosemary tiene fiebre..

Le dice george sin desmontarse del caballo..

Candy se sorprende al ver a George y llamar a Albert por William...

William?

Señorita Candy! Dijo George.

Candy discúlpame no termine de presentarme soy William Albert Andley el hijo del señor Andley, George me hablo de ti y tu madre..

Le decía mientras le tomaba de las manos..

Es que estoy sorprendida nunca me imagine eso..

Sr William debemos se ir a la hacienda la sra Rosemary esta mal tiene fiebre ya mandamos a buscar al Dr Martín..

Sí, vamos Candy ella es mi hermana.. tu nos puedes ayudar..

Claro que si.. el la tomó por la cintura la subío al caballo y el procedió a tomar su lugar al lado de ella.

En el camino le explico todo lo concerniente a su hermana..

Llegaron y el Dr Martín la estaba asistiendo..

Dr cómo encuentra a mi hermana..

Tiene fiebre y eso no es muy bueno para su corazón pero al parecer es un simple resfriado..

Hay que estar al pendiente por si le sube la temperatura..

No se preocupe Dr soy enfermera me quedare al pendiente..

Muy bien aquí te dejo las instrucciones..

Le dejo todo por escrito..

Candy se quedo a cargo de ella..

Gracias Candy no se que haría sin ti en estos momentos..

Sí.. Mientras miraba a Rosemary durmiendo..

Ya la fiebre bajo será mejor comas algo creo que no has probado algo.

Esa bien.. La tomo de la mano y la dirigió hacia la biblioteca.

Entraron y el procedió a cerrar la puerta con llave..

Ven por aqui..la guió hacia un sofá cerca de una chimenea..

Creo que debes de conocer bien la casa.

Bueno si llegue a venir unas cuantas veces pero nunca había entrado aqui y no conocí a tu padre..

Sí.. le dijo sentandose a su lado...

Y a donde esta la cena? Pregunto curiosa al ver que no había comida a su alrededor..

El esbozo una tierna sonrisa y se levantó y detrás del otro sofá saco la canasta que ella había llevado a la colina...

La canasta! La había olvidado..

Bueno hice mandarla a buscar y claro puse la cena a dentro así que tu y yo vamos a hacer un pinic.. era eso que querías hacer no?

Bueno si..le dijo apenada..

Ven.. y se sentaron en el suelo frente a la chimenea a disfrutar de su cena..

Y en New York

Elisa se paseaba de aqui para allá como bestia enjaulada..

Maldición! No me puedo quedar tranquila William piensa terminar nuestra relación.. Pensaba al recordar la última conversación que sostuvo con el

Estaba tan sumida en sus, pensamientos hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó..

Doris! Abre la maldita puerta de una vez por todas..!

Sí señorita estaba en mi habitación..

Esta servidumbre cada vez más son ineficientes..

Neal entra y se dirige hacia donde esta Elisa y la toma bruscamente del brazo..

Que te pasa?! Te estoy llamando a tu celular y no contestas!?

Suéltame Neal.. deje el celular en la habitación..

Elisa no me mientas que demonios pasa!?

Bueno sucede que al parecer William va a terminar con nuestra relación..

Que?! Escúchame bien Elisa por nada del mundo puedes dejar que el haga eso.. le dice tamandola bruscamente por los hombros..

Neal Sueltame me haces daño.. !

Entiendes lo que te digo no dejaras que pase eso.

No lo sé el esta renunente ya no me busca como antes..

Has algo! Estupida!

Le dijo Alzando la voz.

Inventarte algo!

Voy a ver pero si él no quiere seguir no puedo hacer nada…

Una cosa Elisa si dejas que William se separe de ti el plan de quedarnos con todo de los Andley se cae por culpa tuya te juro que te mato con mis propias manos.

Neal no serás capaz? Le dijo con miedo..

Sabes que soy capaz de todo y más o no te acuerdas de lo que les paso a mis queridas esposas.

Jajajaja lanzó una gran carcajada.. de maldad y sascarmo


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando regrese a tus brazos...

Capítulo 7

Mientras tanto Candy y Albert habían terminado de cenar y permanecían en silencio mirando el fuego de la chimenea..

Al parecer hoy hará frio.. le dijo cortando el silencio..

Si en estos días la de primavera la temperatura se siente muy fresca...

El paso sus manos sobre sus hombros y la acerco a su pecho..

Ella hundió su nariz en su pecho mientras se recostaba del sillón..

Comenzó a recorrer sus piernas con sus manos y se acordó que ella no tenía ropa interior puesta solo el simple hecho se saber eso lo excitaba... apretó ligeramente sus mulos. Haciendo que ella emitirá un gemido.

Unido su rostro en su pelo... Candy! Le llamo con pasión pero en se mismo instante alguien tocaba la puerta

Se miraron con cara de frustración.. Mientras él se dirigió a abrir la puerta..

Lo siento Sr. Pero la Sra. Rosemary despertó y está preguntando por ustedes..

Gracias Dorothy.

Dorothy!

Candy! George me contó que estabas aquí..

Sí vine a ayudar a la Sra. Rosemary..

Dorothy Candy sé que dará esta noche a cuidar a Ross por favor ayuda la en lo todo ella necesita arréglale uno de las habitaciones se huéspedes ella es mi invitada.

Dorothy vio como miraba a Candy y eso le hizo activar sus alarmas..

Sí señor con su permiso.. Debo de hablar con Candy al respecto de esto …..Pensaba mientras caminaba..

Ross veo que ya te sientes mejor le dijo Albert cuando entraba en la habitación

Ella se había incorporado.. Sí me siento mucho mejor.

Sí nos diste un susto. Le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente..

Mira Ross ella es Candy..

Mucho gusto..

El gusto es mío. Willy me ha hablado mucho de ti me da gusto saber que mi hermano encontrase una persona como tú..

Gracias le dijo sonrojada... Yo me quedare a cuidarte..

No Candy no te preocupes ya me siento mejor..

Sí pero hay que estar pendiente de que no te suba fiebre tengo las indicaciones del Dr Martín y como enfermera debo de seguirlas al pie de la letra..

Gracias Candy sé que con tus atenciones me aras sentir mejor.. le dijo tomando su mano.

Okey y procedió a seguir las instrucciones..

Bueno no tienes fiebre. Y creo que no te subirá tomate estas pastillas para que descanses mañana estarás mejor.

Gracias Candy...

Albert había salido a fuera para dejar que Candy la revisara..

Voy a llamar a Albert.

Candy espera.

Si.

Candy mi hermano está muy interesado en ti sabes me siento feliz al saber que él es feliz también quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo incondicional yo si conocí a tu mama pero no sabía de tu existencia hasta ahora.. y veo de donde sacaste esa amabilidad y entrega hacia los demás sin pensar quienes son.

Gracias Sra. Rosemary.. le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos..

No llores Candy sonríe por eso es que mi hermano se enamoró de ti tu sonrisa y tus ojos reflejan amor, sinceridad.. y por favor llámame Rosemary si vamos a hacer cuñadas debemos de dejarnos de formalismos le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Sí Gracias.. le dijo sonrojada..

Ven Albert puedes pasar..

Bueno creo que tu semblante esta mejor

Sí Candy es la mejor enfermera del mundo.. le dijo con una gran sonrisa..

No ni tanto..

Jajaja rieron los dos hermanos..

Albert ella insistió que no me quedara con ella.

Sí Willy ya me siento mejor y tome mis pastillas no veo la necesidad de que ella se quede conmigo esta noche a demás usted quizás quieran estar un momento a solas.. le dijo guiñándole un ojo de cómplice...

Candy se sonrojó.

Bueno está bien.. Que duermas bien .. Le dio un beso en la frente y prodigio a salir de la habitación.

Cualquier cosa estaré al pendiente.

Gracias Candy..

Buenas noches y salieron de la habitación…

Albert condujo a Candy hacia donde pasaría la noche…

La atrajo hacia el fuertemente…

Quisiera quedarme contigo esta noche… le dice muy sensual… pero creo que no es debido mejor descansa mañana tenemos mucho de qué hablar…

Si…. Y le dio un sensual beso….. Que hizo que ella se estremeciera...

Me gustas mucho, mucho.. le dijo al oído…

Tú también me gustas…..

Dime Candy que tanto te gusto… la apretó mas a su cuerpo…

Me gustas muchoooooo muchoooo y comenzaron a besarse con frenesí y desesperación…

Hasta que Dorothy abrió la puerta sin tocar….

Lo siento mucho no sabía que estaban aquí…. Le dijo apenada y asombrada…

Se separaron frustrados…

Bueno nos vemos descansa mi enfermera favorita… y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente…

Gracias…. Y desapareció por la puerta tratando de ocultar su excitación… voy a tener que darme una ducha de agua fría… dijo

Candy se dejó caer en la cama mientras Dorothy la miraba con preocupación…

Candy sabes en lo que te estas metiendo?

No te entiendo que me quieres decir con eso…..

Candy él es el Sr William Andley, jefe del clan Andley es un hombre de alta sociedad….

Y que pasa con eso Dorothy…

Candy reacciona por amor a Dios! Le dice frustrada…

Como crees que tu podrías ser su novia o quizás esposa!

No ves en la posición en que estas… Candy ya no existen las novelas o los cuentos de hadas….. que el rico se enamora de la pobretona..

Dorothy por qué me dices eso? Con ojos llenos de lágrimas…

Te lo digo para que no te hagas ilusiones…

Dorothy él es muy bueno y veo la sinceridad en sus ojos…

Candy y quien quita que él tenga su novia? O acaso te ha hablado de su vida?…

Dios Candy! Llevas menos de tres días de conocerlo y te encuentro besándose así!

Candy se queda cabizbaja… ella estaría diciendo la razón,.. Por un lado es cierto no sabía nada de su vida…

Candy creo que debes de detener esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde…. Él te puede ofrecer todo mientras esta aquí pero él tiene obligaciones y va a tener que partir tarde o temprano,,,

Candy por favor…. Dime que vas a pensarlo….

No lo sé Dorothy han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida… le dijo llorando…

Lo se Candy y lo siento mucho pero debes de comprender que nosotros por cosas del destino no somos de esa clase social, me entiendes?

Dorothy pero para el amor no existe, raza, ni color ni posición social.!

Candy yo te quiero como una hermana y yo sé lo que te digo he visto muchos casos tristes y no quiero que te pase a ti ¡! Comprendes? Le dijo llorando…

Gracias Dorothy…. Le dijo abrazándola….

No hay de qué y dime que necesitas….

Bueno por ahora unas pijamas y …. Hizo una pausa… bueno ropa interior para bañarme…. (Dios como le digo que no tengo nada abajo)

Comprendo no te vas a poner la misma sucia…

Bueno claro que no…

Okey espera compre ropa que aun esta sin extremar creo que te podrá servir… puedes entrar a bañarte.. Vuelvo..

Candy entro a la ducha… mientras se bañaba recordaba todo lo pasado en la cascada y en la hierba….

No no no el no es como Dorothy dice… él es tan tierno,, tan sencillo, no creo eso …. Pero si en realidad él se va..

No Candy no te hagas falsas expectativas..

Dorothy le trajo ropa interior nueva y un juego de piyamas…

Y se durmió profundamente….

Mientras tanto en New York Elisa planeaba la forma de retener a Albert a como diera lugar…..

Planeaba un sinfín de cosas….

Maldición algo tiene que ocurrirme no puedo dejar que el rompa con la relación….

Es cierto la Tia Elroy tengo que ir mañana y hablar con ella…

Ya casi amanecía los cantos de los gallos anunciaban el alba estaba llegando….

Candy se movió de un lado de la cama cuando de pronto ve a unos ojos azules profundos mirándola con pasión y ternura…

Buenos días! Le dijo sonriente…

Buenos días! Pero que haces aquí?

Bueno como dueño que soy tengo las llaves de todas las habitaciones y por si no lo sabias mi habitación está al lado de esta…le dice tratando de besarla y ella lo esquivo…

Que pasa?

Bueno yo…

Candy dime que te sucede porque me rechazaste?

Es que… y rompió en llanto…

Candy! Te hice algún daño dímelo por favor?

Creo que el daño ya está hecho… y se levantó de la cama..

Qué? No te entiendo…. Y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos…

Dime que es lo que pasa dímelo por favor…

Es que lo nuestro no puede ser Albert yo

Qué? Porque dices eso?

Tu eres una persona muy importante para la sociedad yo soy una simple enfermera ¡! No tengo un estatus como el tuyo… le dijo llorando ocultando su rostro con sus manos… tú te marcharas de aquí prontamente…

Y quien dijo que si me marcho te dejaría a aquí'?

Candy yo seré la persona más adinerada del mundo de que me valdría si no tengo a alguien que me ame no por mi condición si no por lo que soy…

Albert yo!

Candy tú me conociste como soy y no sabías quien era yo y aun así dejaste que yo entrara en tu corazón….

Sin saber mi historia, mis debilidades mis virtudes, de donde provengo no te fijaste en eso… te fijaste en mí en lo que soy realmente por dentro.. Esto es simplemente algo que para bien o para mal me toco llevar sobre mis hombros…. Le dijo señalando el lugar…

Candy mírame…. Si tengo que marcharme de aquí pero no me iré sin ti…

Albert! Le dijo sonrojada….y el callo su llanto con un beso…

Se separaron.. Candy tenía previsto marcharme mañana hoy cerrare la venta del ganado … pero me quedare dos días más… quiero llevarte a la cuidad a salir un rato contigo … antes de marcharnos a New york..

New York!

Si esa es mi actual residencia y además quiero que busques información si puedes seguir con tus estudios allá..

Albert no sé qué decirte…

Si sabes que decirme y dímelo ahora mismo quiero escuchar de tus labios eso que tienes que decirme… y la estrecho fuertemente…

Te amo!


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando regrese a tus brazos...

Capítulo 8

Albert al escuchar esto la tomo por la cintura.. Besándola con fuego y pasión.. Poco, poco fue llevándola hacia la cama… donde le demostró ese deseo ardiente de tenerla entre sus brazos..

Ya a media mañana Steven y su abogado se encuentran en la biblioteca junto con Albert, George y el abogado de la familia Andley para proceder a firmar la venta del ganado…

Listo … aquí está todo.. Este es el cheque.. Steven le da a Albert el cheque por la compra…

Muy bien Srs este ha sido el mejor trato que hemos hecho espero que sigamos así … le dice Steven dándole la mano a Albert..

Claro sr Steven ha sido un placer el hacer negocios con usted…

Mañana retiraremos las reses,

Claro cuando usted quiera…

Y se marcharon del lugar..

Steven hace una llamada Ya el contrato está firmado ..

Bien procedamos con el abogado viste por donde se fue?

Si al parecer va para la cuidad ya Mark sabe qué hacer..

Okey… sal ahora mismo para New York ..

Si le dije que las reses las retirara Mark …

Okey te espero en dos horas..

Sí..

Bien familia Andley comienza la cuenta regresiva,.. Decía Neal mientras cerraba el teléfono..

En la cuidad el abogado de la familia Andley se disponía a entrar a un edificio con su maletín en mano cuando un muchacho se tropieza con el llevaba un maletín igual que el y los dos caen al mismo tiempo…

Lo siento..

No hay de que…

Y el muchacho se marcha..

A dos cuadras Mark lo esperaba..

Aquí esta!

Gracias chico…. Le había intercambiado el maletín..

Ya tengo el maletín..

Okey tráemelo al aeropuerto.. Le dice Steven a Mark por teléfono…

Albert y Candy salieron un rato a la cuidad..

Se detuvieron en un cafetín..

Candy… quieres algo de beber…

Si un jugo…

Okey…

Te site aquí porque también quiero hablar contigo más a solas,,, le dice tomándole las manos..

Bueno tú dirás…

Te dije que no te dejaría aquí, que te vas conmigo a New York, y que allá podrías terminar tus estudios de enfermería… tienes 100 % mi apoyo..

Gracias pero siempre me ha gustado costear mis propios gastos….

Okey bueno si es así ,,,, podrías trabajar conmigo en la oficina… le dice guiñando un ojo….

Yooooo! Pero en que no sé nada de administración…

No, no, no nada de eso serias mi asistente personal…

Asistente personal?

Si serias la encargada de llevar mi agenda, guardar documentos importantes… y…..

Y que?

Jajaja me llevas el café… se ríe pícaramente…

Bueno tendrías que darme un pequeño entrenamiento yo no sé qué es ser un asistente personal.. le dijo apenada..

No te preocupes solo me llevaras mi agenda de trabajo, coordinaras mis entrevistas, viajes, invitaciones etc..

Y también guardar documentos importantes….

Bueno suena algo sencillo,,,

Bueno no lo diría tan sencillo… le dice seriamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de café…

En serio!

Claro ya que eres mi asistente personal tendrías que estar al pendiente de mi las 24 horas del día… le dice muy sensualmente.. con brillo en los ojos..

Dios! Se dijo sonrojada….

Jajajaja es broma Candy! Pero si me gustaría que pudieras viajar conmigo cuando tenga que salir de la cuidad o el país…

Bueno a mí también me gustaría…

Bueno trato hecho… y se acerca y le da un tierno beso…

Al rato salieron del lugar del otro lado de la calle una mujer se queda mirando a la pareja que sale agarrada de manos del café…

No ¡! Esto es una bomba! Y procede a tomar discretamente una fotografía con el celular…. Y hacer una llamada…

Holaaaaaaaa Elisa como estas?

Muy bien que quieres Lois?

Bueno yo estoy por aquí por Chicago dándome una vueltecita y que crees el mundo es pequeño Elisa..

Lois deja de ser sarcástica…

No solo te voy a enviar una foto… hay te va nada más para que sepas en que esta tu noviecito…. Te está poniendo los cuernitos….. hay disculpa!le dice burlonamente..

Elisa recibe la foto y efectivamente ve a Albert junto a una rubia tomada de la mano y no era su hermana…

Que? Significa esto?

Bueno eso significa en el idioma español que te están poniendo los cuernos…

Ya ¡! Basta Lois y cierra bruscamente el celular…

Uhy! Ni las gracias me dio…

Elisa sale del penthouse como alma que lleva el diablo.. y se encuentra con Neal saliendo de este.. y la detiene bruscamente..

Para donde crees que vas?

Sueltame! Neal me lastimas…

No vas para ningún lado no quiero que cometas errores ven para acá y la atrajo de nuevo hacia dentro..

Toma.. Le entrega un sobre ..

Que es eso?

Estúpida! No quiero que vayas a tirar nuestros planes a la basura…

Esto es unos resultados clínicos..

Como conseguiste esto?

Sabes que lo que quiero lo consigo así que con esto tienes que hacer que él se case contigo..

Pero yo no estoy embarazada!

Elisa no seas imbécil… claro que no lo estas .. y nunca lo estarás..

Pero si él se da cuenta..

No te preocupes tengo todo calculado.. Steven llega esta noche.. con los papeles procederemos a cambiarlos y clonar las firmas..

Para que mañana salgas para Chicago….. y realices la otra parte..

Okey

Y en Chicago Albert le enseña a Candy todo lo que debe saber para ser su asistente personal..

Bien ya que terminamos la clase así que de inmediato tienes que cumplir con tus deberes de asistente

Tan rápido!

Claro que si mira quiero que guardes estos papeles son de la venta del ganado.. y son los originales... así que cuídalos bien. Le dice sonriendo con ternura..

Esta bien y donde quieres que yo los guarde..

No se tu sabrás.. y se acerca muy sensualmente y la besa.. Dejo su boca para ir a su cuello…

Albert tengo que ir al casa..

Uhmmmn y porque? le dice mientras besa su cuello..

Porque si sabes que todas mis cosas están alla

Esta bien quiere que te acompañe.

No está bien solo voy a recoger unas cosas y regreso.

Okey no tardes..

Ya la noche había caído y en New York

Neal, Steven y Elisa dan los toques finales a su maleficio plan..

Ya sabes Elisa cambia los papeles que el tiene por estos..

Pero y si no tengo la oportunidad.

Estupida! Sedúcelo, y busca la manera de que el te diga donde lo tiene..

Okey.

Bueno Steven cuento contigo para lo otro..

si

Elisa sales en la mañana..

Las empresas Andley serán mías...

Candy ya se disponía a salir de su casa.

Dios! Su asistente personal.. Donde guardare estos papeles me dijo que son los originales.. Bueno los dejaré aquí arriba en mi cómoda..

Sin pensarlo salio y al cerrar la puerta una suave brisa hizo que el sobre de deslizará por detrás..

Ya a media mañana Albert y George salieron ya que el abogado los llamo de urgencia..

Candy estaba en su habitación cuando escuchó a alguien llegar..

Buenos días! Donde estas mi amor!

Rosemary salió de la terraza.. Elisa que haces aquí! Se sorprendió al verla

Hola querida cuñadita cómo has estado?..

Bien en lo que se cabe… pero que haces aquí? Le dijo preocupada…

Bueno hay algún inconveniente el que yo no pueda ver mi futuro esposo?

Candy había salido y se quedó detrás de una de las columnas escuchando y mirando la dama que recién llegaba…

Futuro esposo? Que significa esto… dijo en susurro..

Lo que te quise advertir Candy.. le dijo Dorothy detrás de ella..

Qué?

Si Candy ella es Elisa Leegan la prometida del Sr William recién lo supe ahora mismo…

No , no , puede ser… le dijo llorando… Candy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… me engaño, me uso, se decía mentalmente mientras se llevaba las manos a su rostro…

Y Will sabe que estas aquí? Le dijo nerviosa… sabiendo el problema que vendría con su presencia en la hacienda ya que Albert no le había comentado nada a Candy sobre la existencia de Elisa..

No querida Ross vine seguido para darle una buena noticia….

Una buena noticia?

Si Ross vas a hacer tía! Estoy embarazada de William…

Que?

Los ojos de las tres mujeres hay presentes se abrieron de par en par…

Mientras Elisa sonreía victoriosa…

Si espero un bebe….

Candy no daba crédito…. Y no aguanto más y salió llorando de ahí…

Rossemary se dio cuenta de eso…..

Quien es ella? Pregunto Elisa….

Pero no pudo contestarle ya que en ese mismo instante Albert llega .. y tropieza con Candy que va llorando a mares…

Candy que pasa?

Mi amorrrrrrrrrrrrrr ¡! Elisa se abalanzó sobre el besándolo…


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando regrese a tus brazos...

Capítulo 9

Elisa se abalanzó hacia el besándolo.. Candy vio todo y se marchó rápidamente de ahí

Pero que haces aquí? Le dice cuando se zafa de su beso…

No puedo venir a ver a mi prometido y futuro padre de mi hijo…

Futuro que?

Si William estoy esperando un bebe nuestro…

Pero Elisa tú y yo hace mucho que….

William tengo un mes y hace efectivamente eso que estuvimos juntos mi amor… le dice colgándose de su cuello..

Elisa tenemos que hablar de eso pero no ahora tengo un problema que resolver… le dijo mirando alrededor…

Que buscas? Le dijo enojada… acaso buscas la sirvienta que salió de aquí?

Elisa ella no es una sirvienta… la agarra bruscamente..

William que te pasa? A caso esa arrastrada es más importante que yo!

Elisa no estoy para escuchar tus reclamos te dije claramente que tengo un problema y ella tiene que ver con eso..

Que ¿? Me estas engañando con esa tipeja!

Elisa baja la voz!

En ese instante Dorothy sale corriendo….

Señor William ¡! La Sra Rosemary está mal no puede respirar….

Que! Llama al Dr Martin.. Rápido!

Si…

Albert llega como un rayo a la habitación de Rosemary y esta trataba de respirar y no podía respirar muy bien..

Tranquilízate ya pronto viene el Dr..

Dios mío!

Mientras tanto Candy corría, ahogada en llanto hacia su casa….

Por qué? Me uso…. Me mintió….

Se metió al baño y comenzó a bañarse y a estrujar su cuerpo como queriendo borrar todas las huellas de sus manos sobre ella….

Y se derrumbó en la bañera…. No! Porque! No supo que tiempo le llevo estar ahí cuando se incorporó se vistió y salió de la casa…

Rumbo a la casa de Tom…

Al llegar Tom sale a su encuentro y la ve toda desecha su nariz y ojos rojos de tanto llorar…

Candy! Pero que te ha pasado? Quien te hizo daño…

Tom! Y lo abrazo fuertemente…..llorando

Candy!

Tom aquí es único lugar donde puedo estar…..

Candy ¡! Que paso dime porque estas así….?

Le dice mirándola a los ojos…

Fue ese Andley verdad?

Tom yo!

Ese maldito juro que esa me la paga!

No Tom no vale la pena ya! Yo tome una decisión ..

Que dices Candy!

Aceptare tu propuesta…. Me casare contigo…

Candy lo dices en serio!

Si .. le dijo cabizbaja….

Candy mírame…. No lo estás haciendo por despecho?…

No Tom…. Es algo que debí de hacer hace tiempo.

Candy me harías el hombre más feliz de la tierra pero creo que estas precipitando….

No Tom y cuanto antes mucho mejor… le dijo tristemente.

Candy sea lo que sea que paso entre tú y ese maldito de Andley eso no cambia lo que siento hacia ti… te prometo que te protegeré… y la abraza fuertemente y no pudo contener su llanto lloro desconsoladamente..

Mientras tanto el Dr Martin había medicado a Rosemary.. y la dejo estable….

Sr Andley ella tiene que estar vigilada tubo un ataque de asma… al parecer fue algo nervioso que lo activo.

Si Dr. no sé qué paso recién llegue y esto paso…

Bueno… traten de no la dejarla sola… donde esta Candy?

Candy? Quien es ella es la arrastrada que salió de aquí hace rato?

Elisa deja de llamar a Candy así,,,, ella es enfermera…

Oh! Perdón no sabía que la defendías tanto!

Bueno trate Sr Andley de no dejarla sola me marcho cualquier cosa estoy a su disposición…

Está bien… Albert entra a la habitación de Rosemary…

Ross que paso? A caso Elisa te hizo algo?

No Willy solo es que me sentí muy nerviosa a su llegada y al parecer Candy nos escuchó hablar..

William! Ella dice que está embarazada! Que vas hacer?

Por ahora tengo que ir a ver a Candy ella debe saber toda la verdad!

Debiste de haberle dicho sobre la existencia de ella..

Lo pensaba hacer hasta incluso tenía pensado terminar con esa relación yo no siento nada por Elisa…

Debes de poner todo en su lugar…. Y no aceptes presiones…

Claro que no el hecho de que ella tenga un hijo mío no me indica que tengo que unirme a ella o sí?

Bueno creo que no, no puedes forzarte a hacer algo que no funcionara y menos en una relación…

Claro! Bueno descansa tengo que ir a buscar a Candy…

Si llamare a Dorothy para que este conmigo…

Si vuelvo al rato… espero que ella comprenda…

Bueno …. Hizo una pausa….

Que te pasa?

Willy si yo fuese Candy con esto que está pasando me alejaría de ti… le dijo tristemente…

Ross yo no tengo malas intenciones con ella y lo sabes muy bien..

Si pero le mentiste le ocultaste algo que debiste de haberle dicho antes… y ahora todo se complica…

Lo sé pero tratare de hablar con ella …..

Albert salió en busca de Candy ya la tarde estaba cayendo las primeras estrellas se asomaban….

Monto su caballo y se dirigió hacia la casa…

Vio todo cerrado…Por más que llamo a la puerta nadie salió…

Donde habrá ido! Dios! Tengo que hablar con ella…

Esperare un poco y se sentó en cerca de la puerta….

Candy! No quiero perderte tú eres lo más maravilloso que he encontrado… se decía mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba todos los momentos vividos con Candy…

Mientras tanto en la hacienda Elisa entro sigilosamente con un sobre en la biblioteca pero no se percató que había alguien más hay…

Disculpe! No sabía que había alguien aquí…

Lo siento Srta usted quién es? Pregunta George que estaba buscando algo entre unos papeles.

Mi nombre es Elisa Leegan la prometida de William…

Oh mucho gusto soy George Jhonson administrador por muchos años de la hacienda..

El gusto es mío señor Jhonson….

Si y disculpe que no la pueda atender es que estoy buscando unos papeles originales de la venta de un ganado ya que el abogado nos informó que se les extraviaron los suyos ….

Oh esta es mi oportunidad! Pensó…

Serán estos! William me los dio hace rato me dijo que los trajera aquí.. le dice pasándole el sobre…

Y el procede a abrir el sobre… si estos son gracias!Señorita…

Okey… me retiro… y salió de la biblioteca con una sonrisa de satisfacción..

Ya la noche había caído y Albert continuaba esperando…

Donde estará? Ya es de noche…..

Tom! A lo mejor fue allá… pero no sé dónde está esa hacienda ya es tarde…. No quiero irme sin saber de ella de cómo esta…. Se veía muy mal por mi culpa…

Que imbécil fui ¡! Maldición desde un instante debí de decirle la existencia de Elisa Ross tiene razón… no me perdonaría si la hago sufrir ….

Debo de buscarla! Preguntare donde está la hacienda del señor Cartwright..

En la hacienda Elisa habla con Neal…

Ya está al parecer William perdió los de él, le entregue los papeles a su administrador…

Muy bien Elisa seguimos con el plan… y cerró el teléfono…

Steven ya los papeles están entregados prosigue a simular el robo del ganado y trata que todo sea lo más claro y evidente posible…

Claro que si Neal con las clausulas cambiadas el deberá de pagar todos por todos daños causados por el robo…

Jajajajaaja se escuchó las carcajadas los dos juntos….

Albert consigue llegar hacia la hacienda del Sr Cartwright..

Buenas noches! Saludo desde el umbral… una sirvienta lo invita a pasar…

Quiero hablar con el Sr Tom por favor!

Quien le busca….

Iba a decir su nombre cuando desde una sala adyacente sale Tom…

Como te atreves a venir hasta acá! Después que le hiciste eso a Candy.. y lo agarra fuertemente por el cuello de la camisa.. Albert le sobrepasa a Tom en altura..

Tom suéltame! No quiero discutir eso ahora necesito hablar con ella…? Le dijo…

No vas a hablar con ella nada… eres un maldito infeliz! Y lanzo el primer puñetazo el cual hizo que Albert callera al suelo…

Albert se levantó se limpió el labio ya que estaba brotando sangre… y sin medir distancia le lanzo un fuerte puñetazo a Tom…

Y comenzó una pelea ….. la sirvienta corrió a buscar ayuda…

Sr Cartwright.. Venga rápido el sr Tom se está peleando con otro hombre que llego…

Qué? Y junto a su cuidador salieron… y separaron a los dos hombres que se golpeaban como salvajes…

Tom! Sr William….que esto!

Papa este señor es el culpable de lo que pasa a Candy!

Que eso? es cierto Sr William?

Sr. Cartwright.. Necesito que Candy me escuche… ella debe saber la verdad tengo que aclararle todo! ….

Que verdad debo de saber? Dijo Candy salió al Escuchar el alboroto..

Candy! Dijeron al unísono Tom y Albert…

Albert todo golpeado y sucio se le acerco…

Candy necesito hablar contigo por favor!

Ella no soportaba más había llorado tanto que sentía que no tenía fuerzas….

Albert yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo,,, le dijo cabizbaja..

Tienes que escucharme…

Deja en la paz no ves que no quiere hablar contigo eres maldito desgraciado te juro que te hare pagar todas las lágrimas que le has hecho derramar .. Le dice interponiéndose entre ellos dos…

Tom, Sr William ya basta! Sea lo que esa que paso esa no es la forma de resolver el problema… tienen que pensar como personas civilizadas…

No papa! Este hombre le hizo un grave daño a Candy!

Tom ya basta! Hablo esta vez Candy….

Albert vete de aquí…

No Candy no lo hare hasta aclarar las cosas contigo…

Albert vete yo tome una decisión ya! Me casare con Tom…

Que?


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando regrese a tus brazos...

Capítulo 10

Que? Tú no puedes hacer eso ….

Vete por favor! Le suplicaba hecha un mar de lágrimas..

Tom lo toma fuertemente por la camisa… es que no entiendes! Ella no te quiere vete! Ya le has hecho mucho daño…

Tom no!

Está bien…. Lo siento Candy yo nunca quise hacerte daño nunca tuve ni tendré malas intenciones contigo… lo siento mucho… y se alejó cabizbajo, monto su caballo la miro con ojos llenos de tristezas y se alejó…. Mientras galopaba el fuerte choque del aire le hacía volar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas era la primera vez que lloraba por un amor…

Al llegar a la hacienda va directamente hacia la biblioteca … y se sirve un trago de whiskey el cual se lo bebió de un sorbo,,, George entra y lo encuentra todo sucio y con moretones en el rostro..

Dios mío Sr William que le paso? Se cayó del caballo?

No George me tuve un enfrentamiento con el hijo del Sr Cartwright… por Candy…

Pero usted está mal hay que curarle esas heridas y bajar la hinchazón…

No te preocupes estaré bien quiero estar solo.. y Ross..

Está mejor la Srta Elisa la dejo dormida Dorothy la acompañara esta noche…

George lo siento mucho pero no pude hablar con Candy para que me devolviera los papeles creo que tendrás tu que ir a buscarlos… Albert estaba muy abatido..

William los papeles los tengo aquí ..

Como?

Si al parecer la Srta Candy los dejos en la habitación donde estaba y la Srta Elisa los encontró…

Okey… me podrías dejar solo..

Claro Sr William pero una cosa?

Si dime…

Usted está enamorado de la Srta Candy verdad?

No me preguntes eso he sido el hombre más imbécil del mundo.. Debí de haberle dicho la existencia de Eissa en mi vida… pero tenía otros planes en mente… pensaba terminar con esa relación… pero ahora las cosas han cambiado Elisa espera un hijo mío…

Que? Entonces qué piensas hacer?

No lo sé Candy no quiere ni verme y me dijo que se casaría con Tom… ya entiendes como me siento..

Si le entiendo eso….debes de tomar las cosas con calma talvez quizás ella está muy herida y te dijo eso por el momento

No lo sé la vi tan decidida…. Y además ellos estaban presente quiere decir que ya lo sabían… no se sorprendieron por sus palabras…..

Sr William yo no soy nadie para darle consejos…

Por qué dices eso George! Eres de confianza….

Si lo sé pero en cosas del corazón la razón no manda es mejor que espere a que ella se calme y usted pueda confortarla y explicarle, porque veo que usted está muy desecho y no tan solo se ha enamorado de ella, veo que ella le ha cautivado su alma y corazón…. La decisión que usted tome de ahora en delante tiene que ser sensata, hay una mujer que espera un hijo suyo el cual usted no la ama y a otra que por estar herida puede cometer el gran error de su vida como el de usted también si se une a la otra sin amarla….

Gracias George le dio un fuerte abrazo y lo dejo solo en la biblioteca…

Tengo que hablar con ella.. Cueste lo que me cueste debo de decirle todo…

Al otro día Candy se disponía a ir a su casa…

Candy quieres que te acompañe….

No te preocupes Tom solo voy a mi casa sabes que allá están todas mis cosas…..

Si pero,….

Tom vuelvo enseguida y sabes que no están lejos solo me baño y me cambio de ropa ya desayune aquí…

Está bien… Tom procede a querer besarla pero ella le esquivo el beso…

Tom lo siento es que?

Está bien no te preocupes sé que aun estas heridas pero yo te ayudare a que sanen….

Gracias Tom eres bueno conmigo y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla..

A lo lejos un hombre montando en un caballo miraba con tristeza y celos la escena.. era Albert que se había levantado bien temprano para esperar a ver si podía alcanzar a Candy…

Vio que ella se alejaba sola y procedió a marcharse…

Candy caminaba cabizbaja y su rostro bañado en lágrimas cuando de repente escucha el galope de un caballo..

Al voltearse se encuentra con Albert que descendía de este…

Candy por favor necesito hablar contigo…

Otra vez tú! te dije que no quiero verte nunca más!

Ella iba a salir huyendo cuando unas manos firmes a tomaron por la cintura…

Por favor Candy escúchame le rogaba hundiendo su rostro en sus cabellos….

Albert lo siento mucho ya tome una decisión,, por favor suéltame.. le decía llorando…

No Candy no te voy a soltar y la obligo a voltearse y quedar pegados frente a frente….

Suéltame por favor!

No Candy tienes que escucharme, tienes que saber que es a ti a quien amo…

A eso le llamas amor el engañarme, el usarme, mientras tienes prometida y embarazada que pretendía Sr William dígame! El usarme como su amante cuando su esposa no lo podrá complacer eso era lo que usted quería?

Ella trataba de zafarse..

No Candy no ¡! Nunca pensé eso de ti nunca.. si no te dije la existencia de Elisa era porque pensaba acabar con esa relación yo no la amo…

Basta ya! No me lastimes más! Suéltame me voy a casar con Tom…. Albert al escuchar eso a apretó más a su cuerpo… con rabia muerto de los celos

Dime una cosa acaso Tom te besa igual que yo… y la beso con pasición y desesperación, ella al principio se resistía pero poco a poco fue calmando, y se dejó llevar..

Dime una cosa él te hace sentir lo que sientes conmigo dime Candy el acaso te podrá hacer el amor como yo le dijo entre besos…. Y todo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos solo se escuchó el estruendo de una tremenda cachetada..

No vuelvas a besarme, no vuelas a tocarme nunca más… Candy se alejó llena de rabia y dolor…. El por su lado se tocó la mejilla y una lagrima solitaria bajo hasta ese lugar…

Candy corrió y corrió ahogada en llanto…. Hasta que llego a su casa y se derrumbó en su habitación….

Porque ¡! El esta tan adentro de mi alma porque!

Que con un solo beso tiene para sentir mi entrega hacia el….. Lloro y hasta que escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta…

Tom!

Candy lo vi todo…

Que?

Te seguí y vi todo…

Tom yo! Y la abrazo mientras ella lloraba en su pecho…

Ya Candy debes de olvidarlo y vivir la vida…

Tom escuchaste nuestra conversación?

Si Candy lo siento…. No pude evitarlo me escondí detrás de un árbol…

Tom yo! En ese instante sintió vergüenza al saber que ella le había pertenecido a el…

Tom la tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo..

Candy te dije que no me importa lo que paso entre tú y el yo te acepto y sé que poco a poco tu lograras amarme como yo te amo a ti… sabré esperar…

Tom!

Ya no llores mejor ve a bañarte y cámbiate de ropa….

Gracias Tom…. Por comprenderme… y se fue a la habitación…

Albert había llegado muy triste y desencajado a la hacienda…. Aun su hermana dormía….

Decidió entrar a la habitación donde estaba Elisa….

Ella se estaba recién levantando….

Hola mi amor! Y se lanza a sus brazos y lo besa..

Qué lindo me viniste a despertar…

Elisa necesito hablar contigo…..

Está bien…

Quiero que nos marchemos cuanto antes de aquí y cuando lleguemos a New York nos casaremos por el civil luego planearemos la boda por la iglesia…..

Mi amor me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo….

Y se colgó de su cuello y lo beso apasionadamente….

A media mañana Mark junto a sus ayudantes recogieron el ganado y se marcharon…..

Albert le había contado su decisión a Rosemary y esta no lo vio con buenos ojos…..

Pasaron tres días y dejaron la hacienda…

En el avión sus ojos se nublaron al recordar tantas cosas vidas y dejarlas atrás… Candy! Amor verdadero es mejor alejarnos….

Ya en New York había mucho trabajo atrasado y tenía muchas cosas al pendiente… se sumergía en el trabajo para no pensar

William estas trabajando mucho… no se preocupe tía tengo que dejar todo listo sabe que desde que me case me voy de luna de miel…

Y eso esa boda tan repentina…

Tia Elroy aún no lo sabe? Elisa espera un hijo mío…

Que no lo sabía!

Si tía y no quiero que las malas lenguas hablen,….

Entiendo… pero aun así creo que es muy rápida es mañana…

Si tía la boda en la iglesia será mejor y tendrás más tiempo para organizarla….

Si…..

Elisa por otra parte estaba en su penthouse hablando con Neal..

Bien las cosas marchan a la perfección en esta semana fingiremos el robo…

Pero Neal me voy de luna de miel….

Y eso que?

La vas a interrumpir!

Jajajajaa y eso a mí me tiene sin cuidado o es que acaso piensas disfrutarla al máximo porque según me has dicho él se enamoró de una enfermera que cuidaba a mi querida cuñada.

Ja! Eso me tiene sin cuidado ¡! Le dijo fingiendo coraje…

El Lakewood también se llevaban los preparativos para una boda…..

Candy se sentía cada vez más peor no se veía como una novia nerviosa por a aproximarse su boda más bien su rostro se veía triste y confuso….

Candy ¡! Le llamo el señor Cartwright…

Lo siento Sr Cartwright estaba pensando….

Si me di cuenta dime una cosa Candy sabes a lo que piensas hacer?

Si eso debí de haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo porque me lo dice?

Por qué creo que vas a cometer el más grande error de tu vida….

Sr Cartwright!

Candy! Le dice tomándola de la mano….. si bien es cierto que siempre he visto con buenos ojos el que tú y Tom algún día se casaran y formaran una familia, pero Candy tu no amas a mi hijo… siempre he visto como lo tratas y lo miras no lo ves con ojos de mujer enamorada…..

Sr Cartwright yo! Le dijo cabizbaja…

Candy tu amas al Sr William me di cuenta de eso y el por igual…. O crees que casándote con Tom lo olvidaras?

Candy solo se ama una vez en la vida y tu amas no a mi hijo… Candy piensa bien las cosas y sea cual sea tu decisión contaras con mi apoyo… sabes que considero como una hija…

Gracias Sr Cartwright y le dio un fuerte abrazo….

Al otro día dos bodas se celebraban….

Candy y Tom estaban en una de las terrazas de la hacienda…

Mientras Albert y Elisa en una de las oficinas del Juez Civil del estado…

A tanto a Albert como a Candy se le hacía eterno la alocución del juez ante ellos….

Y cuando le toco la parte de pedir su aceptación…

Srta White acepta usted al Sr Cartwright como su legítimo esposo?

Ella parpadeo dos veces miro a su alrededor vio a unas cuantos familiares, a la servidumbre y por ultimo al Sr Cartwright y recordó las palabras que le había dicho la noche anterior, luego vio los ojos de Tom que la miraban con extrañeza..

Srta White! Volvió a llamarla el juez….

Lo siento Tom no puedo hacerlo….

Mientras tanto en New York…

Sr William Albert Andley acepta usted a la Srta Leegan como su Legítima esposa… cerro los ojos y por un instante recordó los momentos felices que tuvo con Candy y el momento amargo de su separación…

Sr Andley!

Si acepto!


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando regrese a tus brazos...

Capítulo 11

Acepto! Dijo Albert al juez…

Los declaro marido y mujer…

Elisa no espero que el terminara la frase cuando lo beso sorpresivamente… mi amor me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo….

La recepción fue intimida solo unos cuantos allegados a la familia están presentes… en una esquina sonriendo satisfecho esta Neal…

Albert se había ido hacia una de las terrazas de la mansión…. Con un vaso de whiskey pensativo….

William! … estaba tan sumidos en sus pensamientos qe no escuchaba que le llamaba…Hasta que sintió una palmada en un hombro…

Primo que te pasa? Pregunto Archie

Te estado llamando y no escuchabas!

Lo siento Archie estaba pensando..

Primo no te veo tan feliz como otros novios… que pasa viniste cambiado de Lakewood y esta boda tan repentina con Elisa…

Archie eso es una historia muy complicada lo único que te puedo decir es que soy el hombre más imbécil del mundo.. le dijo melancólico

Pero por qué dices eso? Y se mismo instante entra Elisa y agarra a Albert por un brazo..

Mi amor ven que es hora de cortar el pastel y lo llevo casi arrastras del lugar….

Albert estaba cansado sus hombros le pesaban….

Se dirigían al penthouse de Elisa a pasar su primera noche de bodas….. al salir del elevador…

Mi amor no piensas tomarme de tus brazos es la tradición…. Y a mucho pesar de el la tomo en sus brazos y entraron al penthouse ella aprovecho para besar su cuello y hablarle sensualmente… y dentro de la habitación en la deja el suelo… mi amor esta noche será nosotros dos….

Elisa discúlpame pero me siento muy cansado será mejor mañana….

Pero mi amor ¡!

Lo siento comprende… he estado trabajando mucho..

Mentira es por ella verdad!

Elisa ella no tiene nada que ver en esto o caso no cumplí con casarme contigo?

Eso no es suficiente! Tu eres mi esposo.,,,,

Por favor ya basta! Y salió de la habitación dejando a Elisa hecha una furia… fue hasta un pequeño bar donde tomo un sorbo de coñac y se dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones del penthouse donde se dejó caer en una cama…

Candy ¡! Candy ¡! Que estarás haciendo a estas horas?…

Candy se había alejado dejando a todos perplejos… el único que no se sorprendió por su actitud fue el Sr Cartwright

Ya estando en su casa se sienta en la orilla de la cama y procede a quitarse el moño que tenía hecho dejando caer sus largos rizos dorados….. Estaba vestida con un lindo vestido color marfil con cuentas incrustadas en el bustier.. Lloraba desconsoladamente….

Porque todo tiene que ser tan complicado! Porque el amor duele! Y se quedó profundamente dormida….

Ya había amanecido…..

Albert se despierta asustado a al escuchar sonar su teléfono….

Si ¡! Como?

Okey ¡! Si no te preocupes George tomare el avión privado iré ahora mismo…

Y salió de la habitación rumbo a la de Elisa toco y nadie contestó y decidió abrir,,, no estaba en la cama en ese mismo instante salía envuelta en una toalla del baño…

Mi amor viniste ya estás listo! Le dice solando el nudo de la toalla dejando a Elisa totalmente desnuda ante sus ojos. El parpadeo varias veces hasta que tomo la toalla t se la paso…

Elisa tengo que ir a Lakewood…

Que? Pero aun no salimos de luna de miel!

Y porque tienes que ir precisamente hacia allá… le dijo fingiendo enfado..

Surgió un problema le robaron el ganado a Sr Steven y según en el contrato de venta tengo que pagar por los daños del robo…. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo…

No prefiero quedarme aquí… le dijo volteando la cara hacia un lado…

Bueno me marcho regreso lo más pronto posible…

Uhy! Demonios! No sé qué es lo que Neal piensa que soy pero no aguantare esto….

Candy se había levantado y comenzó a echar en una maleta un poco de ropa… cuando escuchó la puerta…

Sr Cartwright ¡!

Hola Candy!

No pensaba que iba a venir por aquí… le dijo apenada…

Candy te dije que te apoyaría en tu decisión sea la que fuese la que tomases…

Si…. Y Tom…. Dudo al preguntar

Él está bien digamos que un poco resentido y triste no te preocupes él debe de entender que el corazón es que manda en estos casos… y esa maleta te vas? Le pregunta al verla con ella en la mano…

Bueno yo usted sabe que quiero continuar con mis estudios a pesar de que creo que me suspendieron la beca quiero volver a Chicago talvez encuentre algún empleo de medio tiempo donde yo pueda financiar mis estudios y terminarlos….

Bueno si es así hablare con una familia amiga mía supe que su hija se graduó de medicina y talvez ella te pueda ayudar a conseguir algún empleo de medio tiempo en un consultorio, ellos son una familia acomodada de la cuidad son los Britters el Sr Britter trabaja para un empresario Londinense talvez él te puede también ayudar a conseguir trabajo…

Gracias Sr Cartwright! Le dijo dándole un abrazo.. Como hubiese querido que las cosas fueran diferente… le dijo entre lágrimas..

Ya seca esas lagrimas las cosas son como son y así serán… voy a comunicarme con los Britters vuelvo al rato así puedes irte hoy si quieres…

Okey y el Sr. Cartwright se marchó..

Al medio día Albert había llegado a la hacienda Dorothy lo asiste y el no reparo en preguntar por Candy…

Dorothy sé que eres amiga de Candy como ha estado ella..

Bueno que le puedo decir Sr William creo que se casó con el Sr Tom antes de ayer.. ya que no he vuelto a saber de ella…

Okey y George? Le pregunto tristemente…

El está en la biblioteca junto al abogado hace rato que lo están esperando… gracias Dorothy…

Con su permiso Sr.

El entro a la biblioteca derrotado…

William que pasa? Pregunto George…

Nada olvídalo dígame Lic que es lo que pasa realmente?

Sr Andley no entiendo nada yo mismo fui que redacte ese acto de venta y en ningún momento figure que en caso de robo tendría que devolver si el ganado no aparece en un cierto tiempo….. si no hubiese perdido mi maletín

Si eso está extraño bueno para serles sincero yo no lo leí…

Como Sr Andley usted debe de leer siempre sus contratos por si hay cláusulas que lo puedan perjudicar…

Lo sé y donde está el Sr Steven..

Le llame a su oficina y me dijeron que salió para New York..

Bueno pues será mejor contactarlo allá que le parece Lic viene conmigo a New York…

Si está bien..

Okey salimos en la tarde así tiene usted tiempo de arreglar sus cosas…

Y en New York Neal le hace una visita sorpresa a Elisa..

Hola hermanita que tal tu noche de bodas? Le dice en tono burlón..

Ja! Tú debes saberlo más que nadie…! O acaso ese no es parte del plan que él se marchara…

Claro mi querida hermanita ya simulamos todo..

Neal esto me está cansando..!

Que dijiste! A caso te estas retractando! Escúchame Elisa una vez te lo advertí y no vuelvo a repetirlo… la toma bruscamente.. Si dañas los planes te juro que no vives para contarlo.. y la arrojo bruscamente al sofá..

Es que no es justo! Tengo que fingir algo que no es cierto el que estoy embarazada y para el colmo el ya no me ama como antes…

Estúpida! Tu deber es mantenerlo a tu lado cueste lo que te cueste ya arreglamos el acta matrimonial jaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Que?

Que crees mi querida hermanita te casaste sin separación de bienes el solo espera un buen tiempo para pedirle el divorcio…

Pero como hiciste eso?

No te acuerdas que tenemos su firma?

Si pero y el juez y los papeles?

Eso es lo de menos el juez que te casó esta de nuestro lado o no te diste cuenta quién era?

No el juez Carlson…! El que te ayudo a ti y a Steven con la herencia de la Sr Making..

Exactamente queridita! Con la firma de Andley ya podemos hacer lo que queramos es solo cuestión de tiempo…

Así que ni se te ocurra meter la pata.. Si él no te quiere mejor tienes un punto a tu favor a la hora del juicio por tu divorcio él te está siendo infiel o no?

Bueno si y el embarazo?

Qué se yo finge un aborto lo que sea! Eso sí trata por lo menos tenerlo a tu lado 6 meses como minino para realizar los trámites del divorcio..

Andley estas en nuestras manos…..

En Lakewood Candy estaba en el cementerio visitando la tumba de su madre…

Madre me tengo que marchar tengo que seguir el rumbo de mi vida.. por qué te fuiste si ahora te necesito tanto…

Albert se había asomado cerca de la casa de Candy pero no había nadie vio por una ventana y se dio cuenta de unas maletas en la sala…

Unas maletas! Entonces se casó con Tom…. Y se alejó triste… llego hacia la colina donde la vio llorando por primera vez..

Candy fue aquí que te conocí estabas llorando por la pérdida de un ser querido y yo estoy ahora haciendo lo mismo llorando porque te perdí..

Candy había regresado a la casa cuando se encontró con Tom su padre..

Tom!

Candy!

Ella no supo que hacer solo bajo su cabeza..

Tom lo siento yo no quise!

Está bien Candy lo comprendo no puedo exigirte que hagas algo que tu corazón no te dicta..

Candy ya hable con los Britters aquí está su dirección y número de teléfono con gusto te recibirán no sé si quieres partir hoy mismo.. le dice el Sr Cartwright..

Bueno ya tengo todo preparado para marcharme hoy mismo…

Bien pues toma… y le da un sobre con una buena suma de dinero ..

Qué es esto Sr Cartwright!

Candy tu nunca quisiste directamente la pensión que los Andley le dejaron a tu madre yo la he estado guardando para ti para el día que la necesitaras..

Sr Cartwright! Yo! No sé qué decirle..

Está bien muchacha con esto te bastara por lo menos un buen tiempo… sé que te gusta valerte por ti misma…

Gracias muchas gracias..

Candy te llevo a la estación del Bus..

Gracias Tom!

Tom dejo a Candy en la estación ella tomo el primer bus hacia Chicago..

Miraba con melancolía y tristeza como se alejaba de su pueblo natal..

Albert por otro lado ya estaba en el avión…

Candy cuando podre volver a verte…

Candy había llegado a la cuidad…

Creo que antes de ir a la casa de los Britters iré a visitar a las chicas en el instituto..

Iba caminado cabizbaja y sin querer tropezó con alguien y cayo bruscamente al suelo..

Lo siento no me fije!

Esta usted bien señorita…

Al levantar la cabeza se topó con unos ojos color azul turquesa mirándola con preocupación..

Estoy bien no hay problema! Y la ayudo a levantarse…

Al levantarse sintió como si algo dentro de ella se desprendió.,..

Aouch ¡! Y sintió un dolor abdominal..

Está bien señorita ¡!

No se me duele mucho mi abdomen… el no titubeo y la tomo en sus brazos..

Ven te llevare a un hospital a lo mejor tienes alguna fractura..

Ella se sintió avergonzada….

Clark! Llamo el joven a un chofer que estaba parado frente a una auto lujoso..

Si señor…

Por favor llévenos al hospital más cercano …

Ya dentro del auto..

Candy sentía mucho mas dolor..

Te duele mucho… le dijo preocupado..

Si ¡!

Ya pronto llegaremos..

Lo siento no me fije donde iva…

Está bien … mi nombre es Terry Granchester.

El mío es Candy White… no eres de Chicago verdad?..

No soy de Londres vine aquí a establecer una oficina de negocios de mi padre..

Ouch! Se volvió a retorcer del dolor..

Dios Clark acelera que te pasa!

Ya casi llegamos señor es que hay mucho tránsito..

Okey y procedió a abrazar a Candy.. Al abrazarla sintió algo extraño..

Porque siento la necesidad de protegerla...


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando regrese a tus brazos...

Capítulo 12

Es como si sintiera algo familiar en ella.

Candy también se sintió algo incómoda..

Lo siento! Le dijo al separarse de ella..

Está bien.. dijo un poco apenada.

Ya llegamos señor.

Terry tomo a Candy en sus brazos y notó que esta sangraba la llevó rápidamente hacia dentro al área de emergencias

Pasaron unos 10 minutos cuando una enfermera sale..

Es usted familiar de la Srta. White?

No tuve un pequeño accidente con ella.. Pero está muy mal que tiene dígame!

Bueno sufrió un desgarre tenía una semana se embarazo no tuvimos que hacer legrado por el tiempo que tenía de gestación si le recomendamos descansar... en media hora se la puede llevar..

Okey la puedo ver?

Sí.. Ella está un poco confundida no sabía que estaba embarazada..

La enfermera llevó a Terry hacia donde estaba Candy.

Estaba en una cama llorando..

Terry se sintió mal se estaba culpando internamente por eso..

Candy! Le llamo.. lo siento mucho..

Ella trato de incorporarse..

Está bien no se preocupe yo no lo sabía.. le dijo apenada..

Bueno y donde está tu familia y tu esposo? Tenemos que comunicarnos con ellos.

Yo... no tengo esposo.. y mi familia está en Lakewood..

Oh! No sabía y eso queda lejos de aquí?

No mucho..

Ya había caído la noche Albert y su abogado habían llegado a New York..

Llegando a la mansión..

Lic. Hoy no se podrá hacer nada lo que haré si es comunicarme con el Sr Steven para una junta previa que le parece.

Está bien..

Bien aquí se puede quedar yo volveré mañana por usted..

Se marchó hacia el penthouse..

Uf! Este es el último lugar en la tierra que quiero estar.. voy a hablar claro con Elisa..

Al llegar se encuentra con que ella no estaba...

Se dirigió hacia la habitación donde durmió la noche anterior a darse una buena ducha..

Mientras tanto Elisa por su parte se encontraba con Steven en la parte trasera de su auto habían tenido un encuentro muy agradable..

Me hacías falta!..

En serio pensé que tu luna de miel es excitante jajaja

No te burles Steven sabes muy buen que William ya no me busca y que este matrimonio es una farsa! Uf!

Que fastidio...

Bueno míralo por el lado positivo muñeca así estas más desesperada cuando vienes a mí.. le dijo mordiendo su oreja..

Sí pero ahora estoy casada. Lo dice con mucho énfasis. Y tengo que cuidar mis apariencias..

Jajaja jajaja río Steven de forma burlona..

En el hospital ya Candy había salido

Y tienes a dónde ir?

Bueno tengo que ir a la casa de una amiga de mis familiares...

Y sabes dónde es?

Bueno aquí está la dirección..

Los Britters! Vas hacia allá?

Sí acaso usted?

Sí bueno tenía que estar allá hace más de una hora.. y deben de estar muy preocupados por mí.

Okey..

Bueno vamos hacia allá entonces..

Sí..

Te sientes mejor.. le dijo suavemente..

Sí un poco a dolorida...

En el trayecto Candy le dijo un poco de su historia obviando varias cosas..

Bueno te puedo ofrecer un puesto en las nuevas oficinas que abriré en estos días…

En serio..

Si bueno si estas dispuesta…

Claro Sr Granchester!

No me digas así me siento viejo jajajaja … rio de buena gana..

Lo siento… dijo apenada..

Está bien mi padre es Duque…

Wow! Eres de la nobleza!

Bueno digamos un poco… soy hijo único mi madre falleció en un accidente cuando tenía 8 años…

Oh ¡! Mi madre también murió no hace poco de una enfermedad y mi padre nunca lo conocí…

Discúlpame….

No se preocupe….

Señor ya llegamos a la mansión Britters..

El chofer procede a abrirle la puerta ..

Puedes caminar?

Si puedo…

En la puerta los esperaba el Sr Britter el cual se asombró al ver llegar al Terry acompañado de una chica..

Sr Granchester gusto en verle…

A mí también Sr Britter… disculpe el retraso tuve un pequeño percance con esta linda joven….

Candy sonrojada… mucho gusto Sr Britter soy Candy White el Sr Cartwright hablo con su esposa…

Si mi esposa me comento de ti y también te estábamos esperando…

Vamos a dentro… y los invito a entrar…

En New York Elisa ya había llegado…

Mi amor! No sabía que estabas de regreso… y se lanza hacia sus brazos… tratando de besarlo… y este la rechaza…

Pero porque me rechazas!

Elisa tenemos que hablar sobre esto…

Amor lo que tenemos que hablar tú y yo es de nuestra luna de miel… volviéndose a acercársele.

Elisa! Yo ya no siento nada por ti lo siento..

Que? Estas diciendo?

Si me case contigo es para que él bebe por lo menos nazca dentro del matrimonio después nos podemos divorciar…

Es por la arrastrada de la enfermera verdad?

Elisa! Ya te dije mis por menores no tengo nada más que explicarte….

Si tienes que explicarme el que seamos marido y mujer y no serlo! Le dijo ya exasperada…

Pues si vamos a hacer marido y mujer solo de nombre yo no te amo y no es justo para ti ni para mi entiende Elisa no quiero hacerte daño y menos con el bebe.. es mejor dejar las cosas así… le dijo en tono suave…

No, no y no…. me resisto!

Elisa ya basta! No quiero discutir eso mejor hablaremos después descansa…. Y entro a su habitación…

Maldición! Ahora tengo que aguantar ser la burla de todos cuando se den cuenta que mi matrimonio es una farsa!

Albert se deja caer en la cama….

Como quisiera que hubiese sido tu Candy la que estuviera conmigo en este instante.. dijo en voz baja…

En la mansión de los Britters Candy y Terry habían cenado con la familia….

Annie y Candy se familiarizaron de inmediato ya que Annie es una chica sencilla al igual que Candy…

Estaban en una de las terrazas de la mansión.

Entonces solo te faltan los exámenes finales para que diplomes como enfermera instrumentalista…

Si no los pude tomar a tiempo por la muerte de mi madre…

Oh! Lo siento…

Gracias… en ese instante Candy siente que no tiene fuerzas

Te ves pálida! … ven a lo mejor es una baja de tensión…

No te preocupes es que… titubeo al hablar…

Que te paso…..? puedes hablar en confianza somos de la misma rama …

Bueno es que tuve una perdida…

Que? Pero no deberías estar aquí debes de estar en cama… y que tiempo tenías?…

Bueno no lo sabía solo días…

Bueno aun así tienes que guardar cama… vamos a descansar….

Gracias…

Al salir se topan con los padres de Annie…

Papa, mama Candy solo le faltan unos exámenes y se reside como enfermera instrumentalista…

Qué bien!

Gracias Sra Britter…

Candy ya te mostraron tu habitación…

Si …

Pues nosotros nos retiramos…

Gracias nuevamente…

No hay de que….

Y el Sr Grandchester…

El está en la biblioteca revisando unos papeles…es la puerta del al fondo…

Gracias Annie pasa buenas noches solo iré un momento y luego me voy a descansar…

Claro cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme…

Bye…

Después de despedirse de los Britters Candy llega a la puerta de la biblioteca y la toca suavemente..

Adelante!

Disculpe Sr Grandchester …

Candy! Te dije que no me llames así me haces sentir viejo…

Okey solo vine para decirle gracias! Por todo lo que usted hizo conmigo esta tarde…

Él se le acerca… y le toca los hombros haciéndola que ella lo vea a los ojos…

No hay problema y además creo que nos íbamos a encontrar como quiera aquí en este lugar…

Si es cierto…

Ahora debes ir a descansar recuerda lo que el Dr te dijo…

Y no te preocupes las oficinas aún no están terminadas puedes descansar todo lo que quieras y también resolver lo de tus exámenes porque cuando habrá las oficinas tú serás mi asistente personal y eso implica que tendrás que viajar conmigo… …

Viajar ¡!

Claro!

Está bien acepto el puesto.. y le extendió la mano…

Bien las oficinas estarán listas en 15 días crees que estarás lista para ese entonces…

Bueno creo que si tengo que ir al instituto… y en ese instante sintió un mareo… casi se cae al suelo..

Candy ¡! Estas bien… el la sostuvo en sus brazos mirándola fijamente a los ojos … esos ojos verdes los he visto en alguna parte? Porque siento esta sensación tan cálida….

Que me pasa porque siento que lo conozco?


	13. Chapter 13

Cuando regrese a tus brazos...

Capítulo 13

Candy debes de descansar.

Sí me siento un poco cansada...

Te acompañare a tu habitación..

Gracias..

Terry dejo a Candy y se marchó a la suya ..

No entiendo por qué siento una calidez y algo familiar en ella siento como si la conociera... es una hermosa chica con un pasado tan bien triste... me agrada su compañía..

Candy por otro lado... se sentó en la cama...Estaba embarazada de ti Albert pero tengo que hacer mi vida aunque no pueda arrancarte de mi alma..

Al otro día Albert y su abogado se encuentran con Steven en un restaurante cercano...

Disculpe Sr Andley pero mis oficinas aún no están listas aquí.. Mintió..

Okey Sr Steven..

Estamos aquí para resolver el del acto de venta Sr Steven yo redacte ese contrato y no recuerdo haber incluido esa cláusula de reembolso de dinero es caso de robo... hablo él Abogado..

Lic. pero los papeles están en orden o no? Hay alguno con diferencias?

No pero me resisto a creer eso.

Bueno Sr. Lic usted tiene todos los papeles en orden puede leer los míos y también están en orden..

Sí pero voy a apelar por eso..

Usted no puede hacer eso y lo sabe bien además el contrato también figura que tiene un plazo si aparece o no ya le di parte a la policía así que no tiene que llegar hasta un juicio..

Bueno aun así apelare cualquier eventualidad que aparezca..

Okey..

Sr Andley discúlpame los inconvenientes.

No hay problemas...

Y se marcharon del lugar..

Steven procede a llamar a Neal

Neal necesitamos hablar con urgencia..

Que sucede?

El abogado no están estúpido como parece duda del contrato...

Utilizaremos el plan B.

Ya sabes que hacer llama Nelson..

Okey...

Albert llego a la mansión con su abogado..

Sr. Andley yo llevare hasta las últimas consecuencias creo que aquí algo oscuro..

Está bien se lo dejo en sus manos...

Hay que esperar me iré a Lakewood y comenzaré a hacer los documentos oficiales de la apelación..

Bien **enton**ces mandare un chofer para que lo lleve al aeropuerto, le consigo un ticket aéreo...

Gracias Sr Andley no se moleste quiero antes de ir a aeropuerto pasar por unas tiendas que vi..

Bueno pues el chofer lo llevará a su destino..

Albert se dispuso a hablar con Archie le consiguieron el ticket aéreo y esa misma tarde salió para Lakewood..

Albert se había quedado un buen rato en la mansión

Willy! Anthony regresa!

Ross en serio.. ya termino la universidad.

No aun no pero tiene dos semanas libres!

Qué bien.. Anthony es el único hijo de Rosemary ella se casó con el capitán Brower hace más de 18 años debido a su trabajo como capitán de barcos se tiene que ausentar por mucho tiempo...

Me alegra, mucho por ti Ross..le dice triste

William ! Que te pasa?

Son tantas cosas.. fui a Lakewood trate de buscarla y me encontré con que se casó con Tom..

Y que esperabas acaso tu no hiciste lo mismo con Elisa?

Este caso es diferente ya quede claro con ella sólo estaré casado con hasta que el bebé nazca luego me divorciare..

Aun así estas casado y eso cuenta aunque no vivas con ella como marido y mujer...

Lo sé y créeme que ya me siento cansado de esto..

Pero nada directamente te obliga puedes venir a vivir aquí..

Aun no Ross recuerda que supuestamente estoy de luna de miel no puedo..

Por dios William! Eso no tiene que ver..si no funcionó, no funcionó y punto..

Y en esos instantes el abogado de los Andley se traslada hacia el aeropuerto por una vía poco transitada cuantos dos hombres en una motocicleta los intercepta y le dispararon a quema ropa al abogado. El chofer hizo un movimiento brusco y chocó contra un poste de electricidad los dos hombres se alejaron rápidamente del lugar...

La noticia llego después de media hora...

Qué? Pero como fue eso Archie? Albert hablaba por teléfono con Archie

Voy para allá.

Que sucede mi amor? Le dice Elisa tratando de ser coqueta con el.

Asesinaron a nuestro abogado, el taxista está gravemente herido..

Oh! Por Dios! Pero quien pudo hacerle eso?

No se iré ahora mismo a la morgue..

Al rato Neal llega donde Elisa

Nuestro plan marcha a la perfección tú le presentarás al Lic Patterson el hará el resto.. Esto no nos podría estar saliendo ir mejor.. Con Patterson de nuestro lado todos los fallos en su contra serán para nosotros jajajaja! Lanzó una carcajada al aire...

Mientras tanto Candy empieza una nueva vida..

Candy! Candy Le llamaba Annie..

Hola!

Qué bien que nos encontramos aquí..

Candy había ido al instituto a reinscribirse para tomar su examen final al salir se encontró con Annie..

Y como te fue pudiste inscribirte?

Sí dentro de tres días tomare el examen..

Qué bien ya sabes cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites..

Gracias..

Qué bueno que nos encontramos necesito ir de compras me acompañas Candy?

Claro que sí..

Es que mi novio va a pedir mi mano y me siento nerviosa.. le dijo sonrojada..

Qué bien felicidades!

Gracias él llega mañana en la tarde.

No vive aquí en Chicago?

No vive en New York nos conocimos en un intercambio estudiantil de la universidad, él estudiaba administración de empresas.. Ahora mismo es vicepresidente de una de las corporaciones más grandes del país..

Qué bien te felicito Annie.. le dijo tristemente..

Vamos Candy! Tienes que salir hacia delante.. y dejar el pasado atrás..

Eso quiero pero no sé si podré olvidarlo.

Claro que sí que podrás o acaso tienes que mirar a tu alrededor y veras que encontraras la forma de olvidarlo en otra persona oh no te has dado cuenta cómo te mira el Sr Granchester..

Que dices Annie!

No seas tonta o acaso no te llama la atención es muy guapo...

Bueno...

Nada.. Ven porque también tu además de cambiar de vida vas a cambiar de estilo..

Qué?

Claro vamos a ir a la peluquería, al manicura, vamos a hacerte un caos radical acuérdate que serás su asistente personal y eso significa que tu serás su representante y debes vestir y andar cómo tal

Pero Annie..!

Nada de peros Vámonos !

Annie le hizo un cambio radical a Candy, fueron de compras se probaban y modelaban cada pieza que elegían Candy se sintió muy liberar y lo disfruto mucho luego se compraron vestidos para la fiesta, y un poco de ropa más a la moda para Candy en la peluquería le recortaron un poco el pelo, le hicieron una manicura y delinearon sus cejas.

Luego Annie hizo que Candy se pusiera unos jeans bien apretados con una blusa de tirantes con una chaqueta, unas zapatillas de tacón, varios adornos en sus manos y en cuello y unos lentes oscuros se veía arrebatadora..

Uhy! Así sin maquillaje creo que acapararas muchas miradas..

Annie! Es que me siento extraña.. le dijo apenada..

Deja ya! No eres una chica de campo y estas en la cuidad...y debes adaptarte al ambiente..

Al rato salieron...

Terry se disponía a entrar a su auto cuando ve en la otra acera dos chicas que alegremente se paseaban con las manos llenas en bolsas.. se quedó perplejo a ver a Candy..

Se veía hermosa, diferente, elegante.

Candy no mires pero el Sr Granchester está en la otra acera hasta la que no lo ve.

Pero porque?

Ya! Usch! Jijiji aquí viene. Le dice Annie entrando en juego..

Vaya! Que tenemos aquí!..al parecer atracaron una tienda. Dijo en broma..

No tanto! Dijo Candy sonrojada..

Te ves muy linda.

Gracias.

Y para dónde van?

Bueno nos dirigimos a la casa..

Y no están con el chofer?

No íbamos a tomar un taxi..

Bueno aún tengo que supervisar algunas cosas si quieren acompáñame y luego nos vamos a tu casa Annie..

Bueno que crees Candy?

Bueno está bien..

Sí Candy así ves las instalaciones de las nuevas oficinas..

Para Candy ese era el comienzo de una nueva vida.

Para Albert las cosas no iban muy bien Elisa le presentó al Lic Patterson el cual no ayudo a resolver el caso del robo alegando que el contrato tiene base legal y si se van a juicio perdería más que pagar el reembolso del dinero..

William! Que vamos a hacer?

Nada Archie creo que el Lic Patterson tiene razón vamos a perder más si nos vamos a juicio..

Entonces le reembolsaras el dinero es una suma muy alta..

No tenemos de otra.. Tomaremos una parte de mi fortuna personal así no tenemos que sacar todo el capital de las empresas..

Aun así creo que no debemos de reembolsar esa cantidad de dinero..

Bueno creo que no podemos hacer nada...

Y cambiando de tema vas para Chicago?

Sí no me acompañas voy a pedir la mano de mi novia..

No podré ir contigo lo siento Anthony recién llego y no he ido a verlo..

Te entiendo bueno solo serán dos días fijaremos la fecha de la boda..

Bueno pero a la boda no podre faltar

Claro que si..

Bueno vamos al banco quede con el Sr Steven para entregarle el cheque

.


	14. Chapter 14

Cuando regrese a tus brazos...

Capítulo 14

Annie, Candy y Terry regresaron a la mansión...

Uff! Si que estoy cansada.. Dice Candy al tirarse en la cama.. En ese instante llaman a la puerta..

Adelante!

Candy!

Pasa Annie!

Hable con Archie viene ma**ñana **en la tarde...

Uhy! Estas nerviosa verdad?

Sí además teníamos dos meses sin vernos...

Y eso porque?

Bueno como te dije él es vicepresidente de una las corporaciones más grandes del país las empresas Andley..

Andley! Candy palideció al escuchar ese nombre..

Que pasa Candy te pusiste pálida A ver te chequeo.

No estoy bien no te preocupes.

Cómo que no me preocupes te pusiste cómo si hubieses visto un fantasma!

Estoy bien..

Okey pues como te decía él es primo del dueño de esa corporación el Sr William Andley y él estuvo haciendo varios viajes de negocios al estar el ausente por eso tuvo que quedarse al mando de las empresas por eso no podía venir a verme pero el regreso y él va aprovechar para pedir mi mano..

Y Sr Andley el vendrá también? Dios como puede preguntar eso ..Pensó nerviosa

No Archie me dijo que sucedió un problema tuvo que cancelar su luna de miel y se quedara en New York pero vendrá a nuestra boda como es el patriarca tiene que estar presente.

Si...dijo un tanto aliviada tratando de ocultar su tristeza al saber que se había casado

Y dime Uhy! Viste al Sr Granchester! No te quitaba el ojo de encima.

Por dios Annie!

Candy lo has impactado! Deja ya te dije que tienes que rehacer tu vida. Aprovecha la oportunidad.

No lo sé estoy confundida.

Bueno mejor te dejare descansar nos vemos al rato en la cena.

Sí.. y Annie se marchó. Candy se levantó y se miró en un espejo aún tenía la ropa puesta..

Sí en realidad me veo diferente. Pero? Que es en realidad lo que siento por Terry no es lo que siento por Albert esto es diferente.. se dijo.

Mientras tanto Neal y Steven brindaban por qué parte del plan iba funcionando a la perfección..

Salud! Jajaja

Con este dinero más el de la venta del ganado en México tenemos para montar la empresa e ir ofreciendo inmuebles a los Andley para después quitárselos uno a uno... dijo Neal..

Claro después nos declaramos en banca rota y por obligación tendrán que absorber todo eso jajajaja.. dijo Steven..

Empresas Andley serán nuestras pronto.. dijo Neal.

En la mansión Andley Albert llega.

Tío!

Anthony como estas ya eres todo un hombre. Le dice dándole un fuerte abrazo..

Gracias tío..

Y dime como está la universidad? Pronto terminas...

Bueno me falta aún año para recibirme..

Qué bien... Albert se quedó un buen rato en la mansión..

Y en Chicago en la mansión de los Britters ya habían terminado de cenar cuando se retiraban a dormir..

Candy! Le llamo Terry.

Si.

Podemos hablar en la biblioteca.

Claro!

Ya en la biblioteca..

Candy quiero decirte que ya encontré un buen apartamento para mi estancia aquí en Chicago..

Oh! Pensé que te quedarías aquí con los Britters.

No y les agradezco mucho pero creo que desde que inaugure las oficinas necesito un lugar más cercano a ellas…

Si es cierto…

Bueno también estaba pensando que también deberías ir a vivir cerca creo que te será agotador trasladarte desde aquí hacia el centro…

Si he pensado eso … de buscar un lugar cómodo y no muy caro

Y puedes vivir sola?

Si no se preocupe yo he sabido vivir sola por un buen tiempo….

Si aun así no creo no puedes en estos tiempos hay muchas personas que pueden abusar de ti.. Mejor no te dejare que vivas sola….

Pero!

Pero .. Nada puedes vivir en mi apartamento o revisare si hay uno pequeño y disponible para ti sino inventare alguna excusa… queda claro!… Terry le hablaba a Candy como si ella fuera algo propio de él.

Ella se quedó perpleja al ver con la forma de rectitud que Terry le hablaba le estaba ordenando y no supo el por qué pero le dijo que si con la cabeza…

Y cuando es tu examen final… le dijo suavizando el ambiente…

Dentro de tres días… es decir después del compromiso de Annie…

Okey viste que ya las instalaciones están un 85% listas creo que en menos de 15 días ya estamos instalados… y tú te harás cargo también de llamar a los invitados para la inauguración…. Creo que serán unos días de ajetreo… por eso quiero que se centres en tus estudios para que puedas quedar libre….

Es mi imaginación pero me está dándome ordenes como si fuera su hija! Pensó mientras lo veía incrédula..

Bueno es mejor que nos retiremos a descansar..

Si pero cuando piensas mudarte al departamento?

Bueno pensaba hacerlo dentro de tres días no está amueblado y necesito comprar muebles y todo lo demás ..

Bueno si quieres te puedo ayudar a escoger los muebles…

Gracias…. Serias de buena ayuda… podríamos ir mañana si te aparece..

Okey mañana entonces… y se retiraron a descansar..

Al otro día Terry y Candy se dedicaron a buscar muebles para el departamento que estaba ubicado en uno de los barrios lujos de la cuidad ubicado en un 5to piso y es bastante espacioso…

Ya en la tarde Archie había llegado de New York Anthony le acompaño como representación de su tío

Terry y Candy llegaron y les informaron que los esperaban en la terraza…

Sr Granchester quiero presentarles a él Sr Archie Cornwell el prometido de mi hija y Sr Anthony Brower, sobrino del Sr Andley..

Mucho gusto Sr Granchester…

El gusto es mío..

Ella es la Srta Candy White asistente del Sr Granchester…

Mucho gusto… Candy se quedó mirando a Anthony… se parece a el

Anthony le tomo la mano y la beso gentilmente….

Mucho gusto usted posee unos ojos preciosos. Le dijo

Gracias dijo sonrojada….

Y bien Sr Granchester el Sr Britter me informo que usted está aquí para abrir oficinas de su empresa…

Si soy hijo del Duque de Granchester y tenemos un consorcio de empresas dedicadas el manejo de bienes raíces en Londres y queremos introducirnos aquí en el país ya he hecho contacto con varios inversionistas y me han dado su apoyo….

Bueno nuestras empresas también tienen bonos financieros colocados en bienes raíces digamos un 45% de las acciones de las empresas Andley se manejan por el área el resto está en estados financieros de nuestros bancos y en el área agropecuaria..

Bien ustedes abarcan muchas áreas,,

Si aunque han decaído un poco las ventas en el sector de bienes raíces nos hemos mantenido a flote…

Me gustaría tener una entrevista con el Sr Andley como podría yo hablarle?

Bueno no se preocupe desde que regrese a New York podemos coordinar un encuentro..

Estoy de acuerdo y si puede venir a la inauguración de las oficinas mucho mejor le mandare una invitación formal…

Claro! se dijeron estrechándose las manos…

Candy y Anthony estaban hablando en un ala lateral de la terraza…

Eres de Chicago?….

Si soy de una cuidad llamada Lakewood es un lugar muy bonito afuera de los suburbios…

Yo estoy estudiando para ser abogado me falta un año…

Qué bien yo me resido prontamente de enfermera instrumentalista…

Enfermera? Pero no eres la asistente del Sr Granchester?

Bueno eso es una historia aparte… y siguieron así hasta un buen rato y luego se despidieron para ir a dormir…

Albert se encontraba acostado en su cama….

Ya casi ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que nos vimos y para mí ha sido una eternidad… y se quedó durmiendo..

Ya al otro día la mansión se preparaba para el evento de la semana… Candy y Annie se dirigieron a la peluquería….

Sí que estoy nerviosa!

Jajajaja hasta a mí me has contagiado un poco…

Y dime que has hablado con Granchester no me has dicho…

Bueno me dijo que se mudaría a la cuidad y quiere que me vaya con el…

Queeeeeeee? Y que hiciste

Bueno el me obligo prácticamente no se Annie siento como que el me da órdenes como si yo fuera su hija o algo parecido…

Jajaja a lo mejor se siente un poco estresado por la apertura de la empresa…..

Si…

Ya se le pasara….

Ya en la tarde comenzaron a llegar los invitados parte de ellos familiares de los Britters ya que es un evento intimo familiar…..

Candy lucía un precioso vestido color marfil sin mangas con un lazo negro en la cintura, tacones, un maquillaje ligero pero perfecto, su pelo suelto solo agarrado de un lado con un pequeño detalle en forma de rosa… se veía simplemente perfecta, sencilla y elegante, las instrucciones y el cambio de vestimenta la hacían sentir segura de sí misma…

Ya en medio de la velada la música empezó a sonar… un apuesto joven vestido con esmoquin negro, rubio de ojos azules le ofrecía su mano…

Me permite bella dama esa pieza…..

Claro que si…

Anthony se dirigió con Candy al medio de la pista solo había unas tres parejas bailando con ellos…

Te ves muy linda…

Gracias…. Le dijo bajando la mirada…

Te comente que en Lakewood tenemos una hacienda…

Si vivo cerca de ella…

En serio? Pues un día de estos puedo ir allá avistarte… que te parece..

Si es una buena idea… pero tú no has estado allá..?

Bueno a decir verdad solo fui una sola vez cuando tenía 10 años y no he vuelto…

Desde un lugar unos ojos azul celeste miraban con cierto resentimiento…. Miraba como la pareja se reía él le coqueteaba abiertamente..

Ya había terminado la pieza…

Después me puedes conceder otra verdad?

Claro que si le dijo alegremente…

Deseas algo de tomar…

Y en ese mismo instante llega Terry…

Candy puedo hablar contigo un segundo…

Claro que si… y se fueron hacia una terraza…

Candy!

Si …

Necesito decirte algo..

Bueno te escucho… Terry se veía un tanto extraño y a la vez molesto

Tus eres mi asistente personal te he presentado a todos como tal y no me gustaría que te estén señalando…

Terry no te entiendo.. Que me quieres decir…

Te quiero decir que trates de ser un poco más equilibrada y no tan flexible especialmente con los hombres..

Qué? Candy no lo creía él le volvía a dar órdenes y esta vez cargado con reproche y celos.


	15. Chapter 15

Cuando regrese a tus brazos...

Capítulo 15

Terry está bien que sea tu asistente personal pero creo que aún es muy temprano para darme ordenes no crees? Le dijo un poco molesta

Candy no quiero que me malinterpretes y no te estoy dando si no que no quiero que seas después la comidilla de la gente. Le dijo en forma de regaño..

Terry que te pasa no soy una chiquilla creo que se comportarme o no?. Le dijo ya exasperada..

Maldición! Candy pero das muestras de eso.. Dijo Terry ya enfrascado en un pleito verbal..

Candy le iba a contestar cuando Annie se le acerca..

Candy! Terry! Ya servirán la cena..

Sí ya vamos dijo Terry..

Vamos Candy y le ofreció su brazo..

Ella no muy gustosa le tomo..

Luego terminamos de hablar le dijo entre dientes..

Esa conversación se terminó Terry.. le dijo entre dientes también entrando al comedor..

Para el colmo de los colmos Terry y Candy se sentaron juntos y Anthony le quedo frente a Candy..

La cena paso muy concurrida Anthony no dejaba de mirar todos los movimientos de Candy y Terry le mandaba flechazos con la mirada a Anthony hasta que el Sr Britter se levantó y hizo el anuncio formal del compromiso de Archie con Annie.

Todos aplaudieron y fijaron la boda para dentro de dos meses..

En ese instante Anthony ofrece un brindis por los novios..

Y ahora ofrezco un brindis por os novios y su futuro...

Salud!

La velada paso sin ningún inconveniente..

Candy evitó a Terry y Anthony así que se excusó y se fue a su habitación..

Uf! Estos zapatos me matan..

Cuando iva por el pasillo se los quito.

Que pasa bella dama se retira tan temprano...le dijo Anthony a sus espaldas..

Disculpa Anthony es que estos zapatos me están matando y a la vez estoy un poco cansada..

Bueno quiere decir que ya no estarás en la fiesta.. le dijo un poco triste..

Sí discúlpame...

Candy! Le llamo dulcemente mientras se le acercaba..

El Sr Granchester y tu tienen alguna relación?

No como dices eso?

Es que me da la sensación de que él no quiere que nadie se te acerque.

No lo que pasa es que él está un poco nervioso con eso de la inauguración ya se le pasara..

Lástima que tenga que partir quisiera que nos conozcamos mejor..

Y te vas tan pronto?

Bueno si desde que llegue a New York me vuelvo a la universidad..

Oh! Anthony no quiero hacerte ilusiones... le dijo apenada

Bueno pero podemos ser amigos?

Claro..!

Sabes tengo envidia.

Envidia!

Sí envida de aquel que está ocupando tu corazón...

Lo siento.. Como decirle que precisamente es alguien cercano de él..

Espero volver a vernos..

Si...y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla…

Habían pasado tres días y Candy ya había tomado su examen final …

Mientras tanto Neal se encuentra en las oficinas de Albert…

Cuñado ¡! Que tal…

Como estas Neal… que te trae por aquí…. Le dice mientras le ofrece el asiento…

Bueno sabrás que tengo un capital y quisiera invertirlo en negocios de bienes raíces… le dice mostrándole unos estados de cuenta

Bueno… te puedo ofrecer cabida en la empresa Andley….

En eso estaba pensando ese capital comprarlo en acciones para la vena de inmuebles..

Si bueno mañana me reuniré con el comité puedes ir y ofrecer tu parte creo que no tendrás inconvenientes ya que la economía ha estado un poco floja y la inyección de tu capital a la empresa le podría beneficiar…

Pues trato hecho mañana vendré….

Claro!

Y salió de la oficina con una sonrisa de milicia y satisfacción.. Todo marcha a la perfección….

Archie ve a Neal salir de la oficina de Albert…

William ese era Neal Leegan…

Si vino a ofrecer un capital privado de el para la empresa…

Y lo aceptaste?

No directamente sabes que aunque soy presidente y dueño de las empresas para cuestiones de inyección de capital hay que hablar con el comité…

Si es cierto además creo que tendremos problemas con el reembolso del dinero de la venta del ganado…

Bueno no creo mucho acuérdate que la mayor parte la absorbí yo….

Si bueno cambiando de tema en chicago me encontré con Terry Granchester el dueño de las empresas de inmobiliarias más grande de Londres va a inaugurar unas oficinas allá y quiere hacer una junta con nosotros sería un visto bueno el que también tuviéramos una alianza con el…

No sería mala idea….. y cuando es la inauguración..

Aun no tienen una fecha pero ya están muy avanzadas las oficinas me voy a comunicar con su asistente para saber la fecha…

Okey…..

Ya en la noche Albert estaba en el penthouse…. Cenando…

Mi amor por qué tenemos que estar así? Le decía Elisa fingiendo tristeza…

Creo que hablamos eso …..

Si pero no es justo yo llevo en mi vientre un hijo tuyo y nacerá sin un padre…. Dije llorando..

Elisa en ningún momento te dije que voy a abandonar esa criatura… solo es que yo ya no te amo y esto no va funcionar.. Después que nazca él bebe nos podemos divorciar y tú puedes rehacer tu vida…..

No eso no ¡! Se levantó furiosa, y en ese instante sintió que todo le daba vueltas…

Que pasa! Albert corrió a socórrela…

Siento que todo me da vueltas…

Lo siento Elisa no debemos tener ya este tipo de conversación ….. voy llamar a un Doctor…

No, no te preocupes estoy bien…. Solo voy a descansar….

Estas segura?

Si… y la tomo en sus brazos la llevo a la habitación y la deposito en la cama…

Creo que será mejor llamar a un Doctor estas pálida….

No te preocupes ya me siento mejor..

Albert sale de la habitación de Elisa…

Elisa por su parte se levanta como un rayo de la cama..

Que fue eso? No esto no es común en mi…. Mañana iré a visitar al doctor … se dijo preocupada..

Al otro día Elisa va consultarse le realizan unos exámenes y tremenda sorpresa se lleva está embarazada…

Que?

Si señora Andley usted está embarazada…

Y sale del lugar…. Esto no puede ser estoy embarazada de Steven!

Y hace una llamada..

Steven necesito hablar contigo urgentemente!

Uhy! Y que urgencias tienes!

Deja de hacerte el gracioso esto es en serio te veo en media hora en el estacionamiento subterráneo del centro comercial Central ..

Si… y colgó….

Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi…. Dios si Neal se entera…

Y en las oficinas el comité aprobó el capital de Neal para un nuevo proyecto de Bienes Raíces…

Mientras tanto Elisa se encuentra con Steven y le cuenta lo sucedido….

Que estas! Loca que te hace pensar que ese niño es hijo es mío!

Tú lo sabes muy bien Steven yo no he tenido relaciones con William desde hace mucho y contigo es que estado últimamente…

Pues yo no voy a caer en ese jueguito y espero que Neal no se entere de eso…

Y que pretendes que haga!

Tú sabrás a mí no me metas en tus líos… y la dejo hecha una furia…..

Pasaron los días y Archie recibe la invitación formal a la inauguración de las oficinas de Terry la cual es para el día Siguiente..

Y en penthouse

Elisa voy a salir a Chicago a una inauguración de una empresa Londinense quieres ir…

Si talvez me sienta mejor…..

Y que tienes hermanita.. le dice Neal que había ido a visitarla..

Nada solo he estado un poco cansada…

Neal si quieres puede ir con nosotros y así aprovechas y hablas con empresarios de la zona..

Si….

Candy se sentía nerviosa el solo hecho de saber que el quizás este en la recepción le hacía temblar…

Y el gran día llego el edificio de las Empresas Granchester es el más moderno de toda la cuidad…

La tarde había caído Candy se estaba terminado de vestir cuando llamaron a su puerta….

Estas lista! Pregunto Terry… ella había aceptado la proposición de quedarse con Terry mientras se establece… Terry alego que ella era un familiar de el para no causar mal entendidos…

Se había puesto un vestido negro sencillo de tirantes ajustado a su cuerpo… una gargantilla de perlas blanca, una bufanda dorada, un pequeño bolso de mano y tacones dorados hacen el juego magnifico..

Su pelo adornado común pisa pelo en forma de estrella recogido hacia un lado, y un ligero maquillaje. La hace deslumbrar ante cualquier mujer…

Estas preciosa Candy… le dice besando su mano…. Como todo un caballero…

Ella se sonroja ligeramente…

Gracias espero que todo salga bien….esta noche..

Claro que si …le dice ofreciéndole su brazo el cual ella tomo alegremente…

No lo puedo negar con el me siento bien a su lado es como una sensación familiar…

El por otro lado se sentía alegre y optimista… al sentir Candy al lado de el….

Ya en la recepción Albert, Archie, Elisa y Neal habían llegado.

Albert y Archie se habían ubicado en un bar montado en una de las alas contiguas..

Una música instrumental se escuchaba de fondo….

Hay mucha gente de la alta sociedad de Chicago….

Si veo algunas caras conocidas…. Dijo Albert sin ningún interés tomándose de un solo sobro un trago de whiskey ,,,, porque siento como una presión en mi pecho. Pensó mientras miraba el vaso vacío..

El Sr Granchester y su asistente no han llegado… dijo Archie….

Bueno iré un momento al baño….dijo Albert ….. y se alejó del bar….

Momentos después hacen su entrada Terry y Candy..

Las personas comenzaron a abordarlas, la prensa también….

Y desde un salón contiguo unos ojos asombrados miran con incredulidad…

Qué? Pero esa es la arrastrada de la enfermera que estaba en Lakewood es ella por quien William babea.. y mira nada más con quien esta…. Dijo Elisa…

Que Elisa?

Idiota ¡!Esa es la muerta de hambre que me quiere quitar a William….

Pero es muy linda….. Voy a saludarla…. Y se alejó con una sonrisa sarcástica…

Idiota….

Albert había regresado al bar… un trago por favor… pido

William ya llegaron están allá.. Le dijo Archie señalando hacia donde esta Terry y Candy…

Albert se atraganto al ver quien era la mujer de perfil a la que Terry tenía una mano puesta en su espalda….

Candy!


	16. Chapter 16

Cuando regrese a tus brazos...

Capítulo 16

Candy! Pero que hace ella aquí? Porque está con él? Donde esta Tom? Eran preguntas que el se hacía… no entendía el porqué de su presencia hay y con la compañía de Terry… sintió en ese mismo instante unos terribles celos

Se ve más hermosa que nunca…. Y como león en celo comenzó a avanzar hacia ella pero se vio interrumpido cuando una mujer rubia se le acerco le dijo algo al oído…

Terry voy a ver algo con Susana en el área de la cocina…

Okey no te preocupes yo atiendo a las personas… y se alejaron…

Albert discretamente las siguió…

Elisa desde lejos vio como Albert seguía a Candy…

Maldita! No me quitaras a William eso lo juro… dijo mientras retorcía de ira una servilleta…

Neal aprovecho y fue a hacer su presentación ante Terry…

Mucho gusto Sr Grandchester soy Neal Leegan accionista de las Empresas Andley y Cuñado del Dueño y presidente el Sr William Andley…

Oh! Mucho gusto … y el Sr Andley no lo he visto necesito hablar con él para hacer un convenio con su empresa y la mía..

Si sería un buen negocio….

Claro quiero negociar con él una posible alianza estratégica ya que las Empresas Andley es una de las empresas mayoritarias negocios de bienes raíces del pais..

Bueno lo buscare y cuando le vea le aviso que usted lo está buscando…

Gracias Sr Leegan…

Neal se marchó y llego hasta donde estaba Elisa…

Tomando el vaso que dejo con un poco de whiskey bebiéndoselo de un solo sorbo…

El tal Sr Duque de Grandchester quiere hacer una alianza con las Empresas Andley…

Y que con eso? Dijo Elisa con sarcasmo.

Estúpida! No sabes que si eso se llega a concretar nuestro plan no funcionaria, si el se hace socio de la empresa y firman ese convenio nosotros pasaremos a otro plano o sea nuestros planes y decisiones se irán por el desagüe sabiendo como es el emporio que son las Empresas Grandchester en Europa y no podemos permitir que eso suceda…. Dijo con enojo

Candy había solucionado el problema y estaba tomando un poco de aire fresco desde un balcón ya que estaban en el tercer piso del moderno edificio se sentía nerviosa el solo hecho de saber que él estaría en la recepción le hacía temblar las piernas. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos cuando una voz familiar le hizo sobresaltarse y volverse a en sus tacones.

Es que acaso no piensas saludarme esta noche?

Ahí estaba el vestido con un smoking negro sus cabellos rubios caían en su hombro le daban un aire sexy, y su amplio pecho hacían la combinación perfecta

Ella trago en seco al ver como él se acercaba a ella como lobo a su presa, sus ojos azul cielo no dejaban de mirarla…. Su corazón latía mil por horas…

Dime te estas ocultando de mí? Le dijo frente a frente…

No para nada…. Dijo balbuceando sintiendo mil emociones al tenerlo de nuevo frente a frente…

Al parecer eso es lo que haces… le dijo tomándola fuertemente por la cintura atrayéndola hacia el –

Candy que haces aquí? Que haces con el Duque de Grandchester? O acaso tu esposo sabe de esto? No soportaba más los celos lo estaban matando…

Albert suéltame!… le dijo tratando de zafarse… ya que sentía que sus rodillas le faltaban

No te soltare hasta que me digas que haces aquí?

Eso no es de tu incumbencia, yo trabajo con el Duque de Grandchester soy su asistente personal..

Oh! Vaya quiere decir que mis clases que te di las estas practicando con otro…

Albert por favor suéltame! Le rogo pero sus ruegos fueron en vano… el calor de su pecho la extasiaba…

No! Dime una cosa y tu esposo sabe de esto? Oh acaso él está aquí en esta recepción?

Albert viniste a aquí a hostigarme, a querer saber lo que hago o dejo de hacer?

No! Yo vine aquí a una inauguración y me encuentro que a la mujer que amo, la mujer de mi vida está aquí más hermosa que nunca..

Yo no soy la mujer de tu vida! Tu estas casado o no?

Eso no tiene que ver yo no la amo… y la apretó más fuerte ya sus alientos los podían sentir…

Yo no la amo Candy! Desde la última vez que nos vimos no hecho más nada que pensar en ti…

Como puedes decir eso! Que piensas en mi cuando te burlase de mi… le decía casi al llanto tratándose de zafarse.

No Candy yo nunca me burle de ti comprende tenía mis planes trazados pero el destino nos hizo dar unos pasos equivocaos… y me arrepiento cada día mas porque no luche por tu amor….

Candy dime que no te casaste con Tom por favor! Dímelo!…

Para que quieres saberlo que ganarías con eso? tu eres casado ya! Te casaste con Elisa, yo voy rehacer mi vida tengo derecho a eso…..

Dime Candy Tom te besa como yo te hace sentir lo mismo cuando estas conmigo?,,,,, ella iba a protestar pero unos labios se posaron en los suyos besándola con desesperación, pasión y ternura… ella comenzó a resistirse pero ya su alma y su cuerpo no tenían dominio de si…

El la besaba hundiendo su boca una y otra vez en los labios de ella,,, Candy sintió cuando sus manos tocaron su hombro desnudo haciendo que ella temblara….. él fue bajando la intensidad del besono queria separse de ella pero tenían que tomar aire….

No muy lejos de hay Neal pasaba y se percató de la escena,,,

Pero esto no puede estar saliendo mejor!…. Y tomo su celular y comenzó a tomar fotografías de Candy y Albert mientras se besaban apasionadamente para luego marcharse discretamente

Cuando se separaron ella vio esos ojos azules mirándola con la misma pasión de aquella vez cuando tuvieron su primer encuentro…

Y decidió ella misma soltarse…

Albert vete déjame!,,, le dijo dándole la espalda ya sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Candy por favor no me aléjeles de tu vida! No me importan los errores que hemos cometido en el pasado, no te quiero perder….

Basta! Albert déjame en paz! Ya tu hiciste tu vida con Elisa déjame a mi hacer la mía ¡!

Le dijo llorando y salió corriendo de ahí….

Trato de ir detrás de ella pero se quedó mirando cuando ella desaparecía por el pasillo y una sonrisa de medio lado pareció en su rostro … Candy digas lo que digas, hagas lo que hagas, sé que me amas y lo acabo de comprobar, voy a trabajar fuertemente para recuperarte .. yo solo tendré vida cuando regrese a tus brazos….

Candy se encontraba cerca del baño y decidió entrar a retocarse el maquillaje, mientras se miraba al espejo….

A quien quieres engañar Candy lo amas, más que a tu propia vida! Como es posible con un simple toque de sus manos puede sentir ese temblor que solo él me hace sentir?

Dios ayúdame! Decía mientras se recostaba de la pared… paso unos minutos y decido ya salir de ahí,,, sabía que lo que le esperaba no sería fácil pero aun así tenía que sacar desde abajo cuando se disponía a salir se encuentra con Neal saliendo del baño de caballeros…

Hola ¡! Preciosa. Se le acerca muy peligrosamente..

Hola! Dijo tímidamente ella quiso hacer un movimiento pero él no se lo permitió y la llevo hacia la pared..

Oiga! Que le pasa!

Lo que me pasa es que desde hace un buen rato te vi con el Duque de Grandchester y quería saludarte. le dijo muy cerca de su oído…

Y están son las formas de usted saludarme!

Bueno aunque tengo pensado saludarte de otra manera,,, iba a besarla cuando sintió un fuerte tirón por los hombros que lo hizo caer al suelo,,,,

Imbécil! Que usted se ha creído,, le dijo Terry mientras lo levantaba por el cuello del smoking…como se atreve usted a querer abusar de mi asistente…

Tranquilo Sr Grandchester yo solo la estaba saludando…

Estúpido! Y Terry le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Neal en el estómago que lo hizo retroceder hacia tras…

Terry no por favor! Le dijo Candy…. Y Terry no la escucho cuando de nuevo con furia le lanzo otro puñetazo en la cara,,, Neal trato de defenderse pero no pudo Terry le ganaba en fuerza….

Terry por favor ya! Déjalo ¡!

No Candy este imbécil va pasar la noche en la jefatura de la policía!

Terry no! Tranquilízate acuérdate que estamos inaugurando las oficinas déjalo ya no pasó nada por que llegaste a tiempo.

Claro pude llegar a tiempo pero que hubiese pasado si no hubiese llegado? Este idiota había abusado de ti !

Terry por favor! le rogo entre llantos…. Y el la abrazo tiernamente. la acuno en sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña hacia un padre,,,,

Ya no llores….. le decía mientras le acariciaba los cabellos,,, es que me dio rabia el simple hecho de ver cómo iba a abusar de ti… no se Candy pero cada vez que veo o siento que algo te puede o te está pasando siento una angustia por dentro,,,, le dijo separándola y mirándola a los ojos..


	17. Chapter 17

Cuando regrese a tus brazos...

Capítulo 16

Terry mientras abrazaba a Candy le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Neal que se levantaba limpiándose la boca ya que brotaba sangre de esta y se alejó cual rata callejera hacia el baño...

Maldito! Granchester.. Esta me las paga... dijo mientras se lavaba el rostro..

Ya en la fiesta Albert estaba con Archie en el bar..

William! Dónde estabas? El Sr Granchester quiere verte...

Estaba por ahí..

Mi amor! Le dijo Elisa tratando de aparentar.. y le da un beso..

En ese instante se hace el anuncio formal de la inauguración.

Damas y caballeros ahora el Duque de Granchester cortará la cinta emblemática para dar la apertura formal a este moderno edificio donde estarán ubicadas las oficinas principales de las empresas Granchester! Dijo el maestro de ceremonias... y salen Candy y Terry llevándola de la cintura sonriente.

Albert al ver esto su mente dio la voz de alerta.

Porque demonios la trae así? Que se cree que es.? Se dijo muy molesto..

Elisa ve como Albert se queda mirando a Candy su rostro cambio de un momento a otro y se le acercó..

Amor si te sientes incomodo nos podemos ir le dijo...

No aun tengo que hablar con Granchester hay un trato que debemos de cerrar y muchas cosas que discutir. Le dijo con enojo ya que los celos lo invadía..

Muchas gracias a todos por su presencia aquí las empresas Granchester fue un sueño para mi padre desde muy joven y el ahora no puede dedicarse a ellas y me la han confiado a mí, espero que con su colaboración tenga la buena acogida que se la merece... todos aplaudían a la alocución de Terry.

Bien junto a todo mi personal administrativo desde el vicepresidente ejecutivo hasta el conserje le damos la gracias, y de paso les presento a mi asistente personal la srta Candy White quien me acompañará.. y volvieron a aplaudir..

White! Srta! Entonces no se casó! Pensó Albert al instante y vio la posibilidad de volver a conquistarla pero una conversación a su al lado lo hizo llenarse más de celos..

Es muy linda su asistente.

Sí muy hermosa lástima que no es tan solo su asistente viven juntos.. Dijeron dos hombres al lado de Albert y este hizo apretar más el vaso de la rabia y celos…

Como es posible ¡! A que está jugando Candy! Se decía mentalmente mientras miraba como ella y Terry cortaban la cinta y este le daba un beso en la mejilla…

Un trago doble por favor! le dijo al bartender…. Y se le bebió de un solo sorbo..

William que te pasa? No bebas así!

No me pasa nada Archie..

En ese instante Elisa se acerca y le susurra al oído…

Al parecer tu amiguita salió más zorra de lo que pensaba…

Y no dijo más nada y como fierra enjaulada

Archie vamos a saludar al gran Duque de Grandchester le dijo sarcásticamente…

Puedo ir con ustedes yo también quiero saludarlo… dijo Elisa colgándose del brazo de Albert

Que le estará pasando a William se preguntaba Archie al ver la actitud de él..

Candy vio como Albert y Archie se dirigían hacia ellos,,, Albert la miraba con furia en sus ojos los celos lo estaban matando Candy quieres jugar pues vamos a jugar…. Se dijo

Mucho gusto Duque de Grandchester.. le dijo ofreciéndole su mano…

El gusto es mío señor Andley hace rato lo andaba buscando…

Es que estaba ocupado en otras cosas verdad amor? Le dijo a Elisa .. La cual gustosa siguió con el juego.. si mi amor…. Le dijo mirándose ..

Ella es mi esposa la Sra Elisa Andley

Mucho gusto y como todo caballero le beso la mano…

El gusto es mío señor Duque… le dijo..

Candy quedo perpleja ante semejante escena…

Creo que ya conocían a Archie… mi primo..

Si claro que si y se dieron la mano amistosamente

Bueno les presento a mi asistente la srta Candy White..

Si vi cuando la presentabas.. el placer es mío. Le tomo la mano y la beso oprimiendo sus labios en su mano por unos segundos mientras la a los ojos…

Ella tembló ante el rose de sus labios… el placer es mío señor Andley le dijo nerviosa…

Terry vio como Albert miraba a Candy…. Y eso le activo los sentidos… el cual trato de ser lo más sereno posible para no hacer un escándalo en medio de la recepción… y como amo de su propiedad tomo a Candy por la cintura y la atrajo fuerte a su lado…

Y qué tal si hablamos en mis oficinas mañana.. dijo Terry ya el aire se tornaba un poco cargado y pesado…

Claro que si Sr Duque de Grandchester lo. Dijo con mucho énfasis atrayendo también consigo a Elisa la cual gustosa lo acepto..

Tanto Terry como Albert se lanzaban miradas de no muy amigos..

Bueno mañana al medio día que le parece podemos hacer un almuerzo de negocios..

Claro Sr Grandchester y además quiero presentarle mi nuevo proyecto de inversiones a largo plazo y también otros asuntos… le dijo

Claro no hay problema podemos dialogar esos asuntos.. Dijo Terry alzando una ceja….

Albert tomo a Elisa por la cintura hizo un ademan para despedirse mientras Candy sus ojos lo miraba con tristeza…

Terry discúlpame voy al tocador…

Te encuentras bien?

Si solo es que quiero refrescarme un poco…

Voy contigo no quiero que ese idiota vuelva a otra vez a molestarte..

No te preocupes el no volverá…

Candy!

Si!

Concones a Sr Andley?

Bueno… le dijo bajando el rostro…. Si lo conozco pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora…

Candy porque no me lo dijiste antes?

Terry yo no puedo interponer mis asuntos personales con el trabajo…

Si pero su presencia te molesta verdad?

Candy casi lloraba y trato de ocultarlo…

Bueno si un poco….

Si quieres puedes irte al departamento llamare al chofer para que te lleve….

Está bien Terry no te preocupes…. Regreso enseguida..

Okey….

En el bar Albert había bebido dos copas más y en ese instante Neal llega con un golpe en su mentón…

Neal que te paso? Le pregunto Elisa…

Nada solo me tropecé … un trago por favor… pido..

Como que te tropezaste! Eso parece un puñetazo!

Mientras Albert ya tenía unas copas de más….

William que es lo que te pasa? estas raro… tu no sueles beber así… le pregunto Archie .

No tengo nada Archie… le dijo con los ojos fijos en el vaso…

Candy había llegado al baño…. Y no aguanto más se apoyó del lava manos….

Dios! No se cómo podré aguantar esto no se … decía mientras lloraba…

Tuvo que secarse las lágrimas pronto y entrar hacia uno de los inodoros por que llegaron otras mujeres y no quería que la descubrieran llorando… para luego salir….

Ya la fiesta estaba en su máximo apogeo cuando anuncian un kareoke… para cerrar..

Albert vio a Candy llegar y acercársele a Terry la cual le susurró algo…. Inmediatamente como fiera se acercó hacia el disc jockey y pido una canción..

Automáticamente sonó la pista de la canción…

Terry iba a acompañar a Candy cuando esta se detuvo al escuchar quien iba a cantar …

Esa canción se la dedico muy especialmente a alguien que marco mi vida para siempre….

Pero que hace William ahí? Dijo Elisa…hecha una furia

Jajajaja esto se está poniendo interesante! Dijo Neal

William esta tomado… reacciono Archie..

Y la canción comenzó…

Te vas porque yo quiero que te vayas  
a la hora que yo quiera te detengo  
yo se que mi cariño te hace falta  
porque quieras o no yo soy tu dueño  
yo quiero que te vayas por el mundo  
y quiero que conozcas mucha gente  
yo quiero que te besen otros labios  
para q me compares hoy como siempre

Si encuentras un amor q te comprenda  
y sientas que te quiere mas q nadie  
entonces yo daré la media vuelta  
y me iré con el sol  
cuando muera la tarde  
entonces yo daré la media vuelta  
y me iré con el sol  
cuando muera la tarde

Yo quiero que te vayas por el mundo  
y quiero que conozcas mucha gente  
yo quiero que te besen otros labios  
para que me compares hoy como siempre

Si encuentras un amor que te comprenda  
y sientas que te quiere más que nadie  
entonces yo daré la media vuelta  
y me iré con el sol  
cuando muera la tarde  
entonces yo daré la media vuelta  
y me iré con el sol  
cuando muera la tarde

**TE VAS PORQUE YO QUIERO Q TE VAYAS.. por Luis Miguel**

Candy se quedó perpleja al ver a Albert cantándole esa canción…

Terry inmediatamente se percató de eso….

Candy vámonos ¡! Le dijo Terry

Está bien…. Pero en ese instante un representante de la prensa lo detuvo…

Lo siento ahora no puedo atenderle…

Terry estaré bien buscare al chofer….

Okey….

Albert había terminado de cantar…

Elisa lo abordo…

William que fue eso?

Nada Elisa déjame solo…

Como que te deje solo me debes una explicación! De ese show que acabas de hacer!

Elisa hablamos más tarde de eso… y se fue… sin prestarle ninguna atención…

Archie le siguió…

William! Pero qué pasa?

Archie vamos de aquí?

Albert sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas… las copas se le habían subido un poco a la cabeza…

Elisa lo seguía unos pasos detrás, Neal con las manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo de medio lado iba unos pasos detrás de Elisa

Ya en el estacionamiento…

Albert ve a Candy que esta recostada de una limosina.. Limpiándose el rostro… y se dirige hacia ella Archie lo trata de detener.

William que pasa con la Srta White acaso se conocen?

Archie discúlpame pero ahora no te puedo decir nada al respecto déjame hablar con ella unos instantes..

William! Estas tomado no quiero que hagas un escándalo y menos con la asistente del Sr Granchester…

Maldito Grandchester! Y se le acerco a ella y la halo de un brazo.

Candy dime a que juegas?

Candy se sorprendió al verlo….

Albert te dije que me dejaras en paz!

No te dejare en paz dime una cosa a que estás jugando ¿?

Primero me haces entender que te casaste con Tom luego me entero que no y que es eso que vives con Granchester? Dímelo!

El la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió…

Albert suéltame! Le decía ahogada en llanto…

No entiendes Candy que te amo!

Archie llego para detener a Albert…

William déjala ¡!

Terry estaba llegando ya en el lugar junto a su chofer cuando ve la escena….

Y corre hasta allá…

Que es lo que pasa? Señor Andley quítele las manos de encima por que no respondo..

Albert soltó a Candy y le fue encima a Terry a golpes…

Nooooooo! Grito Candy… pero ya era demasiado tarde tanto Albert como Terry se propinaban golpes!

Albert le llevaba ventaja a Terry en altura y fuerza…

Archie como el chofer trataron de ayudar pero se pudo…

En ese instante Neal y Elisa llegan…

Elisa se mete y Terry le lanzo un golpe a Albert que lo hizo retroceder y hacer que golpeara a Elisa cayendo fuertemente al piso…

E inmediatamente sintió un fuerte dolor abdominal…..


	18. Chapter 18

Cuando regrese a tus brazos...

Capítulo 18

No mi bebe ¡! Gritaba de dolor Elisa….

Albert al ver a Elisa tirada en el suelo y retorciéndose de dolor le dio un fuerte golpe a Terry en el rostro haciéndolo caer en suelo..

Elisa! Albert todo golpeado la socorrió….

Candy atónita miraba como Albert la tomaba de los brazos y se la llevaba…

Archie en ese mismo instante no entendía lo que pasaba y prontamente se fue con Albert a llevar a Elisa al hospital más cercano..

Y desde detrás de una columna Neal observaba con lujos y detalles todo lo que acontecía….

Elisa eres muy buena actriz pensó Neal…

Candy junto a un personal de seguridad ayudaban a Terry ….

Y ya dentro de una lujosa limosina candy con lágrimas en los ojos procedía a curar a Terry mientras e la observaba con ojos de dudas…

Hasta que el rompió el silencio,,

Dime una cosa Candy que relación tenías con el Sr Andley….

Terry yo! Le dijo bajando la mirada…

Okey no te voy a presionar pero necesito saber de una vez por todas que pasa aquí!

Porque él te persigue si es casado, porque te acosa?

Terry es que ¡!

Candy pensaba hacer un trato con el Sr Andley pero no lo voy a hacer…

Terry! No te precipites así! No puedes ligar los negocios con asuntos personales

Pero como quieres que no los haga si no me dices que es lo que pasa? Le dijo ya exasperado…

En ese instante le informan que habían llegado…

Terry será mejor que descanses, te pondré un poco de hielo para bajar la hinchazón de tus labios..

Candy estoy hablando en serio contigo… le dijo frunciendo el ceño se veía molesto..

Terry será mejor que lo dejemos para después por favor! le dijo en forma de ruego…

Está bien….

Candy le puso hielo a la hinchazón y un poco más tarde se fueron a dormir …

Ya dentro de su habitación… Candy se deja caer en amplia cama a llorar pensando en todo lo acontecido…

Elisa! Como estará! Se dijo y recordó en ese mismo instante que ella también perdió a un bebe….

En el hospital ya habían llevado a Elisa a la sala de emergencias y a Albert lo estaban curando de los moretones recibidos por la pelea..

William que paso! Que es lo que pasa? Porque te peleaste así con el duque de Granchester? Que es lo que pasa aquí?

Pregunto Archie.

Archie es una historia muy larga que contar… ahora me preocupa Elisa,,

Aun la están evaluando ya llame a Neal viene en camino..

En ese instante llega Neal.

Donde esta Elisa como esta? Le pregunto fingiendo desesperación.

No sabemos anda aun… dijo Archie.. y Neal hablando con un tono medio sarcástico vio a Albert todo golpeado…

Cuñado y que le paso? Se estaba peleando por mi hermana?

Neal guárdate tus chistecitos para otro día le dijo Albert enojado esto no es un juego Elisa está mal…

Cálmate! Cuñado ella estará bien…. Le dijo Neal confiando en que cree que Elisa no está embarazada…

Y pasaron 5 minutos cuando una enfermera aparece,,,,

Quien es el esposo de la Sra Andley?

Yo ¡! Dijo Albert..

Bien señor Andley su esposa tubo una perdida tuvo una hemorragia debido al fuerte golpe… lo sentimos él bebe murió…la tendremos en observación..

Dios perdió al bebe por mi culpa… dijo Albert acongojado…

William no te culpes ella fue la que se metió en medio del pleito,,,

Dios pobre Elisa! Es mi culpa… si ese maldito de Granchester no hubiese aparecido!

Eso es lo que quiero saber cuál es el problema que existe entre el duque y tú?

Archie por ahora no te puedo explicar…

Neal por un lado al escuchar que la enfermera le explicaba a Albert se sorprendió al escuchar claramente que si Elisa estaba embarazada…

Esa idiota! Como es posible ¡! Le dije claramente que no quedara embarazada de verdad... pensó…

Puedo ir a ver a mi hermana? Le pregunto a la enfermera…

Bueno la llevaremos a la sala de operaciones hay que hacerle una especie de legrado pero creo que la puedes ver…

Yo también quiero ir… dijo Albert…

Ahora este se va a pegar! Dijo Neal entre dientes…

Fueron a ver a Elisa esta estaba muy mal…. y solo pudieron hablar con ella unas cuantas palabras antes de llevarla al quirófano…

Vuelven a la sala de espera… Albert se deja caer derrotado en un sofá…

Creo que ustedes deben de irse a descansar le dijo a Archie y a Neal.. Yo me quedare aquí…

Bueno no hacemos nada con quedarnos los tres dijo Neal…

Estarás bien? Pregunto Archie..

Si no te preocupes ya es tarde casi es media noche….

Bueno nos vemos más tarde.

Okey…

Y se alejaron los dos dejando a Albert solo en una sala de espera…

Miro hacia el techo del lugar…. Y imagino la figura de Candy con Terry a su lado..

Candy! Candy! Que es lo que pasa? Quieres que me aleje de ti y lo que haces es que te amé aún más….dijo en susurro…

Ya de madrugada…. Candy se levanta por más que quería dormir no podía iba de aquí para allá y de allá para acá.. Se puso su bata de cama y salió de la habitación

Fue a la cocina y para su sorpresa se encuentra con Terry que no podía dormir…

Terry! Que pasa? Te duele algo… le pregunto mientras se le acercaba…

No Candy no me duele nada…. Solo es que no puedo dormir… de pensar varias cosas….

Terry por favor! no quiero que por mis problemas tengas que cancelar negocios por mi…

Candy es que me molesta! Esta situación! Le dijo exasperado…

Primero callas, desde principio.. Luego aparece el Sr Andley que al parecer no es para ti un simple conocido… o me equivoco?

Terry es una historia un poco complicada…. Y una lagrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla….

Terry la tomo por los hombros! Dime una cosa Candy tú estás enamorada del Sr Andley?

Terry! Le dijo sorprendida…

Dime la verdad?

Terry Sr Andley es el padre de hijo que perdí… le dijo tapándose el rostro en llanto.

El procedió a abrazarla… Candy cuando vi lo que le paso a la esposa de el comprendí lo que te estaba pasando en ese instante y me dio más rabia aun porque creo que sabía de ante mano que tú y el no solo eran simples conocidos si no que había otra cosa más, y sí que pega fuerte… le dijo..

Terry no debiste de haber hecho eso?

Candy! Te dije que te protegería y no quiero que nada

a ni nadie te obligue a hacer algo que no quieras….

Quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo….

Gracias Terry le dijo sin romper el abrazo….

Ya a media mañana Elisa aún estaba en sala de recuperación..

William regreso a New York,

Si Archie discúlpame… no podré irme contigo hasta que Elisa se recupere estaré aquí ..

Si está bien pero tienes que descansar…

Si solo espero a Neal que llegue me voy al hotel…

Okey yo te mantengo informado bye…

Archie se marchó y en unos 10 minutos Neal llego….

Cuando Albert se marchó Neal aprovecho para ir donde Elisa…

Caramba ¡! Querida hermanita con que esa teníamos! Le dijo con reproche…

Neal por favor no estoy para discusiones aún me siento muy mal… Elisa estaba cansada y adolorida..

Estúpida! Como te dejaste embarazar! Le dijo con ira en el rostro…

Tienes suerte que ese bebe no nació aunque eso es ventaja para nosotros…

Neal como puedes decir eso…..

Cállate y escucha! Por un poco haces que los planes se vinieran abajo o que pensabas tenerlo? Pero dime una cosa Elisa de quien era ese bebe… y respóndeme! No era de William? O sí?

No era de Steven…

Que? Maldición Elisa no juegues así vuelves a cometer otra indiscreción y no la pasaras muy bien… le dice clavándole la mano en sus mejillas… como te dije fue bien lo que paso ahora tenemos más pruebas en su contra para tu divorcio…. Jajajajajajaja rio Neal de buena gana.

Albert antes de ir al hotel decidió llegar cerca de las oficinas de Terry con la esperanza de ver a Candy y suerte la de el… ella precisamente salía hacia el parqueo donde un chofer la esperaba… estaba vestida con una cacheta y falta azul oscuro se veía toda una ejecutiva…sus risos caían en su espalda….

Decidió seguirla no muy lejos hasta que entro en un parqueo de un centro comercial y entro a este sola….

Rápidamente se parqueo y la siguió muy de cerca hasta ver que entro a una tienda por departamentos…. Y la siguió al pasar por un escaparate tomo unas gafas oscuras y se las coloco… aun vestía la parte del smokin una camisa blanca con el pantalón había dejado la otra parte en el auto..

La siguió cuando esta se detuvo a donde quería llegar al área de ropa interior femenina…. Para su suerte no había nadie más en esa área que ella y comenzó a rebuscar entre las prendas hasta que escucho una voz detrás de ella…

Que piensas lucirlas a Granchester?

Ella se volvió hacia el…

Albert! Que haces aquí…

El se quito las gafas Y la atrajo fuertemente hacia el

Que crees anoche me ignoraste, tuviste entre mis brazos, estoy doblemente golpeado por ti, porque sabes Candy! No tan solo recibí golpes de los puños de Granchester también golpeaste mi corazón!

Albert ¡! Y este la apretó más a su pecho…

Albert estaba a un centímetro de besar su boca… ella podía sentir su aliento en su rostro…

Candy por favor dime que no es cierto que vives con Granchester dime que no hay nada entre tú y el por favor?

Albert suéltame ¡! Le rogo… estamos en una tienda…

Y eso qué? Eso me impedirá besarte acaso? Y no termino la frase cuando ya la estaba besando ….


	19. Chapter 19

Cuando regrese a tus brazos...

Capítulo 19

Este capítulo lo hice especialmente para refrescar la trama un poco…

Advertencia este capítulo esta recargado con mucha pasión y amorrrrr… recomiendo disfrutarlo a maximo!.

Albert besaba a Candy con ternura ella quiso resistirse pero su corazón Se lo impedía... hasta que sintieron un carraspeó... el se separó lentamente de ella la miró a los ojos...

Y Albert miro luego de dónde provenía el carraspeó... una trabajadora del lugar...le estaba haciendo señas de que eso no estaba bien..

Lo sentimos señorita es que estamos recién casados... le dijo Albert y Candy se sorprendió y se sonrojó el aun la sostenía en sus brazos...

Creo que mejor te dejo que termines de buscar lo que necesites y la soltó alejándose un poco de ella..

Por su parte se sentía aun en las nubes un beso así en un lugar público sobrepasa los límites de sus fantasías nerviosa se dispuso de Buscar lo que necesitaba pero se sentía nerviosa con la aproximadas de Albert observando sus movimientos con torpeza encontró varias piezas..

Y en silencio se dirigió a pagarlas.. al salir Albert la detiene de un brazo.

Candy por favor! Necesito hablar contigo..

Ella vio en sus ojos la sinceridad y aceptó..

Okey está bien pero deja llamar a mi chofer.

En ese instante se sintió celoso..

Vaya! Hasta tienes que darle cuentas de dónde estás?

Albert deja tus celos sin justificación! Tu no entiendes!

Y la atrajo fuertemente hacia él..

Sí me muero de celos.. y le arrebato su teléfono móvil lo apago lo colocó en unos de sus bolsillo y se la llevó casi al arrastras del lugar.

Albert! Que pretendes!

El no dijo nada la llevó hacia el donde dejo su auto sin que el chofer de Candy se percatara de eso...

Vamos a un lugar donde nadie nos interrumpa le dijo abriéndole la puerta del auto y casi forzándola para entrar..

Albert! Que haces? Le dijo al ver como de forma acelerada salió del lugar..

Candy tenemos que hablar y disculpa es que solo tengo esta oportunidad y no la quiero desechar..

Albert sabes que lo nuestro no puede ser! Le dijo tristemente..

No Candy te equivocas!.

Mientras tanto Henry el chofer de Candy recibe una llamada de Terry..

A sus órdenes señor..

Henry y la Srta. White?

Bueno hace casi 20 minutos que entro...y usted sabe cómo son las mujeres para comprar..

Lo se Henry bueno tengo que volver a la junta..

Sí señor no se preocupe ella no ha de tardar...

Okey.. Terry tenía desde media mañana una junta con varios inversionistas y lo mantendrá ocupado por más tiempo..

Mientras tanto Albert llega a un motel de paso y Candy se sorprende al ver donde la había llevado..

Y trago en seco porque desde que el la beso en el centro comercial aun las piernas le temblaban..

Candy espérame aquí le dijo saliendo del auto. .para dirigirse a alquilar una habitación.

Dios mío! Que sigue ahora...

Miro a su alrededor y vio un teléfono público y de inmediato fue a hacer una llamada..

Dios! Que no se haya preocupado por mí.. Pensaba mientras marcaba..

A sus órdenes! Le contestó la otra voz..

Henry!

Srta. el Sr Granchester llamo donde está usted..?

Es que... titubeo al hablar..

Es que me encontré con unas amigas del instituto de enfermeras y estamos en un café no te preocupes estoy bien lo único es que tardaré un poco...mintió

Okey señorita si el Sr. vuelve a llamar le diré.

Ah! Mi móvil se descargó más o menos si las chicas quieren andar un poco volveré dentro de una hora si quieres vuelve a la empresa yo te llamare..

Bueno Srta. eso no sé si podré hacerlo usted misma sabe cómo es el Sr Granchester si no me ve llegar con usted y menos si usted está incomunicada... yo mejor la espero aquí..

Está bien Henry tratare de no durar mucho...

Okey Srta. Y colgó

Eso espero no durar mucho pero con el hecho de estar tan cerca de él no me puedo controlar... Dios! Porque haces tan difíciles las cosas.. Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos..

Albert regreso y no la encontró miro a su alrededor y la vio apoyada de un teléfono público..

Candy! Le llamo y ella disimulada mente se secó las lágrimas y él se acercó a ella..

La tomó de una mano y le acarició el rostro..

No llores ven no te voy a hacer daño tampoco te voy a obligar a algo que no quieras...le dijo dulcemente..

Albert es que!

Nada solo serán 15 minutos no pido más.

Está bien. Le dijo y le ofreció una tímida sonrisa.

Entraron a la habitación...

El lugar era bastante seductor para cualquier pareja...

Quieres refrescarte?

No está bien le dijo tímidamente..

Candy! La obligó a verlo a los ojos.

No sé qué voy a hacer de ahora en adelante yo no amo a Elisa y ya nada me ata a ella.

Pero porque dices eso? A caso no tienes sentimientos hacia ella? No ves que acaba de perder un bebe?

Sí lo sé y no sabes cómo me duele eso y me culpo de eso que le paso, pero no entiendes no me puedo aferrar a alguien que no quiero.. Desde hace mucho tiempo no siento nada por ella….

Pero entonces por qué te casaste con ella?..

Una de las principales razones es que lo hice por despecho por ti Candy!

Qué?

Si porque te vi tan decidida esa noche por Tom que solo por el hecho de saber que te perdería cometí el error más grande de mi vida.. Muy a pesar no pensé directamente en el bebe que ella esperaba, pensé más en el dolor de perderte Candy! Albert hablaba con una tristeza profunda sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos…

Candy entiendes ahora lo que te digo….. no es por qué no me duela la perdida de mi hijo pero es que no puedo estar con ella! Entiende…. Por favor!

Albert creo que tampoco deberías abandonarla de la noche a la mañana ella te necesita…

Necesita tu apoyo ahora en estos momentos… ella debe sentirse destrozada. Candy habla y las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar recordando por lo mismo que ella pasó….

El se acercó hacia ella y la abrazo…. Candy no sabes cómo hubiese querido de ese hijo fuese tuyo y mío…

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza y la hicieron ahogar más el llanto aferrándose a él..

Albert yo!

Such! Le dijo tocando sus labios…. No hables quiero quedarme así un momento contigo… y volvió a abrazarla…

Y estuvieron así por unos cuantos minutos..

Candy dime una cosa.. le hablaba hundiendo su nariz en su cabellera..

Porque estas con Granchester? Donde lo conociste?

Ella sabía que de ante mano esa pregunta surgiría tarde o temprano… y ella se separó del abrazo…

Bueno el me ayudo en momentos difíciles…

Candy eso no es suficiente exijo la verdad! Le hablaba lleno de celos y tomándola por los hombros…

Albert ¡! Le dijo ahogada en llanto al recordar ese momento difícil…

Candy que te paso ¿qué me ocultas? Dime por favor ¡! Dime que no estas enamorada de el?

Dímelo! Candy vio en los ojos de Albert la desesperación…

Albert creo que debemos de dejar esto así … le dijo escavando su mirada y al momento el la hiso volver a verlo..

No ¡! Candy! Me estas matando no entiendes que me muero de celos por tan solo pensar que él te besa o te toca….

Albert estas equivocado!

Entonces dime de una vez y por todas que es lo pasa aquí! Le dijo atrayéndola fuertemente hacia el…

Dime que aún me amas, dime que aun sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti… le dijo en susurro y no espero que ella hablara ya su boca había invadido la suya tomándola posesivamente, besándola profundamente con desesperación….

Por favor dímelo! Le decía entre besos el comenzó a acariciar su espalda, a estrujar su cadera, con una mano levanto una de sus piernas para poder acariciarla….

Candy por su parte se abandonó en las caricias que Albert le prodigaba,,,

Él le quito la chaqueta esta cayó al suelo sin dejar de besarla, bajo sus manos hasta su cintura para luego introducirlas por debajo de la blusa, ella sintió las manos de el acariciando sus senos, e emito un gemido.. ella estaba tan perdida entre sus caricias que tampoco se percató de que le había quitado la mini falda…

Te amo Candy! Te necesito… le decía mientras besaba su cuello…

Ella hundió sus manos dentro de su cabellera… el tan solo escucha los sonidos de sus gemidos cada vez que la acariciaba…

Poco a poco fueron despojándose de sus ropas….

Hasta caer en la cama…

El siguió besándola recorriendo todo su ser…..

Bajo para luego subir hasta su rostro para mírala a los ojos….

Ella reclamaba más, con su mirada, llena de éxtasis…

Candy no me pidas que me detenga! Le dijo mientras la besaba apasionada mente

No lo hagas ¡! Le dijo en un suspiro de voz! Yo también te necesito….

Y con tan solo escuchar esas palabras…. Subió la intensidad de sus besos, ella cada vez más demandaba de sus caricias… ella acariciaba su espalda sus fuertes músculos de sus brazos.,… el con sus manos moldeaban cada milímetro de su cuerpo….

Tu eres y serás mi complemento perfecto… le dijo… mientras bajaba haciendo un recorrido de besos desde sus pechos hasta su bajo vientre para quitarle la ropa interior….

La contemplo desnuda entregada al deseo….. El por su parte también se despojó de la última prenda que le quedaba…

Gentilmente separo sus piernas para ser ese complemento perfecto de su unión con ella…

Dime que yo he sido el primero, y el único,,, le dijo mientras la comenzaba a penetrar lentamente…

Si eres el único y siempre lo serás… el la beso y comenzó con movimientos leves al principio como queriendo que ella se acostumbrara a él , para luego seguir con la danza frenética del amor..

Ella demandaba más, entre gemidos de placer, el por su parte, no paraba sentía que estaba dentro de una burbuja hasta que llegaron hacia la cúspide del cielo…

Candy grito su nombre, y él se derrumbó en ella exhausto lleno de sudor….


	20. Chapter 20

Cuando regrese a tus brazos...

Capítulo 20

Albert miro los profundos ojos verdes de Candy que aún estaban en éxtasis por el encuentro de amor que habían tenido… se colocó al lado de ella atrayéndola a su pecho, el acariciaba su pelo y su espalda desnuda, ella por su parte cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el toque de sus dedos en su piel…

Candy! Te amo! Y nunca dejare de hacerlo.. le dijo levantando su mentón y atrayéndolo para besarla…

Albert, que será de nosotros de ahora en adelante,,, le dijo tristemente después de dejar su boca. Te marcharas?

Él le acaricio tiernamente el rostro… no te preocupes ahora más que nunca te necesito a mi lado.. Tratare de resolver mi divorcio con Elisa lo más pronto posible…

Albert! Te dije que no puedes abandonarla en la situación en la que ella se encuentra!

Candy mi amor! Está bien pero será una tortura… yo no la amo…

Lo se… pero tampoco es muy temprano para que pidas el divorcio, no tienes ni tres meses que te casaste…. Sería algo muy feo y más para ella que necesita recuperación…

Albert se dio por vencido…

Está bien y que tiempo crees que sea prudente para comenzar con los tramites..

Bueno dale unos dos meses..

Dos meses! Dijo sorprendido….

Y tú crees que yo poder aguantar 2 meses no sabes lo que fastidia.

Albert no lo hagas por ella hazlo por mí sé que ella está pasando por una gran dificultad en esos momentos perder un hijo es muy doloroso para una mujer… le dijo esquivando su mirada con lágrimas en los ojos…

El la atrajo de nuevo a su amplio pecho desnudo..

Y en el hospital Neal estaba cuidando a Elisa que muy al contrario de lo que piensa Candy ella no esta tan destrozada del todo…

Entonces Neal que vas planear…

Bueno querida hermanita ese niño que murió… ese nos dará unos cuantos millones más.. y ahora que sé que él te es infiel con la asistente de Granchester tienes para pedir por tu boca la cantidad que quieras legal….

No esta mala la idea…. Me llevare una buena cantidad que por ley me tocan y más una indemnización por daños a mi salud…

Bravo!bravo ¡! Hermanita por fin dices algo bueno… le dijo en tono de burla

Ella aún estaba descansando su cuerpo encima de él cuando se percató que él se había quedado dormido.. Con sus manos acaricio su rostro delineado sus labios que aún se le notaba un poco el moretón de los puñetazos de la noche pasada...

No lo puedo negar nunca te dejare de amar pero las circunstancias nos tendrá que separar... le susurró

Con lágrimas en los ojos.. Lentamente se levantó y en silencio se vistió aun sintiendo esa sensación de sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, busco su celular y la bolsa con su compra y decidió salir de esa habitación no antes voltear y contemplarlo dormir plácidamente..

A lo mejor no pudiste dormir anoche, adiós mi amor.. Dijo cerrando la puerta...

Y tomo un taxi hasta llegar al centro comercial.

Dios! Dos horas Terry debe de estar preocupado..

Al llegar al auto encontró al chofer plácidamente y respiro aliviada..

Henry! Le llamo...

Srta White disculpe le dijo sorprendido al despertar bruscamente.

Jajaja! No te preocupes Henry es mi culpa por estar entretenida le dijo alegremente...

Lo siento mucho- le dijo apenado -cómo me dijo que se tardaría...

Está bien Vámonos Terry debe de estar preocupado..

Bueno el Sr no ha vuelto a llamar..

Debe estar aun en la reunión de los inversionistas, a propósito Henry sabes de algún departamento bonito que esté disponible?

Bueno donde vivo hay unos cuantos edificios es un lugar tranquilo no muy lejos de la corporación..

Sí investiga solo quiero que tenga una sola habitación...

Una sola habitación?

Si es para mí.

Para Usted srta! -Se sorprendió ya que todo mundo sabe que ella vive con Granchester alegando de que ella es un pariente político de ella.-

Sí Henry le agradezco a Terry por ayudarme pero necesito mi independencia...

Sí entiendo pero creo que no le gustara eso al Sr

Sí Henry mientras más rápido mejor..

Claro cuente con eso Srta. hoy mismo le investigó.

Okey.. No quiero que Albert y Terry entren en conflicto Albert seguirá buscando me y no quiero generar problemas hablare con Terry.. Pensaba mientras llegaban al lujoso edificio de la corporación Granchester...

Mientras tanto Albert se despierta bruscamente al escuchar el sonido de su móvil y una persona llamando a la puerta...

Candy! Fue lo primero que dijo y miro a su alrededor al encontrase solo... se ha marchado!

Se colocó rápidamente el pantalón y fue abrir la puerta...

Disculpe Sr pero como usted alquilo la habitación por dos horas y tiene usted más por eso vine revisar.. le dijo el supervisor del motel..

Está bien discúlpame me quede dormido... le pagare el tiempo extra

No hay problema señor gracias por preferir nuestros servicios puede pasar por la recepción... y procedió a marcarse

Sí hay estaré en unos minutos.. Albert entro de nuevo a la habitación.. y se sentó a la orilla de la cama contemplando el lugar donde la amo

Candy! Te marchaste! Me quede dormido... y suspiro! Candy te amo y lucharé por ti cueste lo que cueste lucharé por tu amor... dijo y procedió a terminar de vestirse para salir del lugar ... tengo que verte otra vez pensó...

Candy entro al despacho y aun Terry seguía en la junta y se dejó caer en sillón amplio...

Cerró los ojos recordando esos momentos que había pasado con Albert el volver a sentir esa sensación cálida de sus besos, sus caricias y el momento en que la poseía lentamente para luego convertirse en una ola de destello, de excitación.. y abrió los ojos bruscamente... Dios! No tomamos precauciones! Dijo al recordar que no tomaron medidas...

Dios mío! No puede ser! Y se fue hacia el baño... cerró la puerta y poso su mano en su vientre... Dios! y si otra vez! Se dijo.

Mientras tanto Albert llega al hotel a bañarse dispuesto a ir a las oficinas de Terry reviso su celular y varias llamadas de Neal..

Con fastidio le devolvió..

Cuñado! Donde estabas te estaba llamando. Le dijo con risa burlona...

Creo que dije que me retiraba a descansar no?

Sí es que ya el doctor reviso a Elisa y firmó su se alta... ya puede salir.

Que! Pero ella no está débil?

No el doctor dice que si tiene que guardar reposo ..

Okey salgo para allá en unos momentos..

Okey te esperamos... y cerró.

Maldición! Debo de conseguir el número de su oficina!

Ah! Archie debe saberlo y prosigue a llamar a Archie.

William! Te iba a llamar hay un problema financiero..

Que?

Si te acuerdas que Neal invirtió en la empresa y dentro de esa inversión la gran mayoría estaba en certificados financieros..

Sí son muchos el 90% pero que paso?

Al parecer los dueños de esos certificados se declararon en banca rota.

Qué? Estas diciendo!...

William esto es un problema sería un hoyo financiero en la empresa ya que esas personas no podrán seguir al pagando las hipotecas...

Dios! Archie salgo hoy para allá.. Elisa ya está de alta..

Okey...

Aun tienes el número de las oficinas de Granchester?

Claro te lo paso..

Albert cerró cuando obtuvo el número de Candy..

Y procede a llamar...

Candy aún estaba en estado de shock con lágrimas en los ojos cuando escucha el teléfono sonar se limpió el rostro y prosiguió a contestar el teléfono.

Diga!

Candy!

Albert!

Candy desperté y no te encontré porque te marchaste?

Albert comprende no podía estar más tiempo hay?

Candy te amo y deseo verte antes de irme esta noche

Albert lo siento le dijo llorando.. Creo que no podre.

Candy!

Por favor Albert no hagas las cosas más difíciles y comprende que aún estas casado...

Candy sabes bien cuál es mi posición pero lucharé por liberarme prontamente de eso y estar a tú lado..

Albert yo! Dijo entre sollozos

Candy te amo y aunque estemos miles de kilómetros de distancia eso no me impedirá regresar a tus brazos...

Albert! Tomo aire y fuerzas mientras se mordía el labio inferior.. yo! Seré.. y no termino la frase cuando Terry entra al despacho con una cara de no muy buenos amigos..

Y ve a Candy que disimuladamente trata de secarse las lágrimas...

Tengo que dejarte le dijo al susurró..

Candy! Te amo no me niegues el volverte a ver...

Por favor no hagas las cosas más difíciles nos vemos y con dolor cerró el teléfono..

Albert por otro lado quedo totalmente frustrado por la conversación pero no todo está perdido aún hay esperanzas

Decidió ir a buscar a Elisa y hablar con Neal al respecto de lo sucedido en la empresa

Y mientras tanto Neal terminaba de recibir una llamada cuando cierra con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción..

Que sucede Neal?

Jajajaja ya comenzó el plan Steven me acaba de decir que los estados financieros en hipotecas ya están declarados en bancarrota ficticio jaaaaaa...

Que? Dice Elisa asombrada


	21. Chapter 21

Cuando regrese a tus brazos..

Capítulo 21

Sí querida hermanita los Andley están en nuestras manos jajajaja.. Reía Neal con malicia..

Y crees que él no investigará?

No hermanita es cuestión de asuntos financieros cada hipoteca está asentada cómo válida e inclusive todos los inmuebles existes lo único que cada uno tiene un dueño irreal que tomo un préstamo de mis acciones que son parte de las empresas Andley y el cual no van a poder pagar..

Pero no entiendo y de quien entonces son los inmuebles?

Tú no eres más estúpida por que no eres más grande! De quienes crees que son? O acaso no recuerdas las casas mis pobres esposas las cuales son varias y las de Steven..

O sea ustedes se vendieron a sí mismos...

Jajaja ya estas aprendiendo querida hermanita! Ya estás aprendiendo Le decía dándole unas palmaditas en la cara..

Ahora hay que esperar por lo menos dos meses para que comiences tus trámites de divorcio y ese será el golpe de gracia...

Y en las empresas Grandchester

Terry! Dijo Candy cerrando el teléfono...

Terry se dejó caer en el sillón detrás de su escritorio..

Que paso?

Uff! No sabía que esto es tan complicado..

Bueno todo la vida tiene algo de complicado no crees?

Sí pero estos inversionistas son tercos y claro si quieres que estén de tu parte debes hasta llevarles la corriente...

Sí..

Terry se fijó en el rostro de Candy él se había dado cuenta desde que entró a la oficina que estaba llorando..

Candy porque llorabas?

Yo! No estaba llorando.. le dijo

Candy! No me mientas! O crees que soy un tonto para darme cuenta que hablas con alguien y estabas llorando tus ojos te delatan no lo sabes?

Terry yo! Le dijo agachando la mirada..

Candy! No sé por qué pero me hierve la sangre al verte sufrir...

Estabas hablando con ese tal Andley verdad? Terry se veía bien molesto no sólo porque ella le mintió es más por la impotencia de saber que ella sufre y no puede ayudarla...

Terry yo! No quiero ocasionarse molestias...

Candy no es que no quieras es que no sé porque me duele saber que estas sufriendo por ese Imbécil! Dime lo volviste a ver? Le dijo acercándose a ella tomándola por los hombros.

Terry el seguirá buscando me y yo no quiero generar problemas entre tú y el

El té seguirá buscando si tu dejas que eso pase..

Terry no entiendes! Yo lo amo! Le dijo entre sollozos

Mientras tanto Albert llega al hospital ya Elisa estaba lista para salir Neal la acompañaba...

Cuñado! Donde estabas teníamos un buen rato esperándote… le dijo Neal en tono burlón…

Mi amor! Elisa aprovecho para lanzarse a sus brazos… y Albert se zafa de ellos..

Neal ha surgido un problema en la empresa y debemos de marcharnos hoy mismo…

Hoy mismo! Dijo Elisa…

Si…

Pero que pasa cuñado es muy grabe el asunto… dijo Neal fingiendo el desentendido

Aquí no podemos hablar de eso cuando lleguemos a New York hablaremos…

Okey….

Los llevare el hotel yo me uniré con ustedes más tarde ya que estuve llamando al aeropuerto y no pude hacer contacto para ver que todo esté listo para marcharnos… y además Elisa creo que debes de descansar un poco más antes de partir,,,

Si quiero descansar un poco más antes de tomar el avió,

Albert había mentido… y dejo a neal y a Elisa en el hotel….

Candy no quiero irme sin verte…. Dijo mientras conducía hacia las empresas Grandchester-

Terry al ver a Candy llorar la abrazo tiernamente….

Candy! El amor hace sufrir mucho a las personas eso yo lo sé y he pasado por eso también pero te puedo decir una cosa y con esto no te estoy diciendo que te alejes de el ni nada por el estilo si no que quiero mires hacia delante no sabes a ciencia cierta si él se va a divorciar o no…. Claro es tu decisión si quieres esperar pero no quiero verte sufrir más…. Me dolería mucho pensar que el se esté burlando de ti…

Candy escucho las palabras de Terry…..

Terry él no es lo que tú piensas quizás por lo que paso entre tú y él ha generado en ti esa sensación negativa hacia él, pero él no es una mala persona… porque no le das la oportunidad….

Terry guardo silencio por un momento…. Candy quiero que sepas que aunque no comparto tu decisión estoy a tu lado ….. Terry se dio por vencido aunque le dolió aceptarlo

Candy se sorprendo y alzo la mirada y vio en sus ojos algo que no sabría descifrar… pero se sintió más segura que nunca…

Gracias Terry! Gracias ¡! Por comprender….. y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla…. Y se separó de él regalándole una gran sonrisa….el también sonrió… y en ese mismo instante sonó el teléfono…

Terry lo tomo…

Si diga! Está bien dile que me esperen en la sala de juntas… y cerro el teléfono un poco molesto…

Que pasa?

Son dos inversionistas que quede de verlos cuando terminara mi junta… ufff!

Pero diles que pueden volver mañana.

No Candy mejor salgo de ellos hoy mañana hay otras cosas programas…

Okey, bueno yo iré al departamento pero regreso rápido solo voy a dejar mis compras y buscar algo..

Está bien… le dice Terry saliendo por la puerta…

Albert estaba llegando a las empresas Grandchester… y procede a hacer una llamada…

Candy estaba ya recogiendo las bolsas con la compra cuando teléfono suena..

Si diga..

Candy! Soy yo!

Albert ¡!

Pequeña necesito verte antes de irme esta noche por favor! le rogo…

Albert no se si pueda verte aunque me gustaría. Y ella misma no supo por que le dio esa respuesta…

Yo estoy en frente del edificio te espero…

Qué?

Si amor estoy aquí por favor! le suplico…

Está bien voy saliendo… y Candy sonrió de medio lado…

Susana voy a llevar estas bolsas al departamento regreso….

Okey Srta. White….

Candy salió sigilosamente del lugar sin que su chofer la encontrara y rápidamente subió a auto de Albert y ese acelero en su marcha…

Y la llevo hacia un lugar un poco apartado de la cuidad a una especie de reserva forestal salen del vehículo ya el ocaso apuntaba y el cielo daba colores hermosos y de inmediato procedió a alar a Candy hacia el besándola apasionadamente. Ella sumida en las sensaciones de ese beso tan profundo y apasionado que se abandonó por completo hacia el… se separaron para tomar aire…

Candy ¡! No quería irme sin verte mi amor! Después que desperté y no te encontré entre mis brazos

Albert comprende no podía quedarme más tiempo… le dice mirándolo profundamente…

Candy como quisiera volver el tiempo a otras para no volver a cometer este error que cada día más desespera.

Albert ¡! No te atormentes más el tiempo pasa rápido

Si pero será una tortura el no tenerte conmigo a mi lado… le dijo besándola….

Candy mi amor cuanto daría por volverte a tener entre mis brazos… le dijo besando su cuello….

Albert! Candy Susurro…también para mi será un tormento el saber que estas y a la vez no…yo te amo! Le dijo y el comenzó inmediatamente a acariciar sus pechos con sus manos…

Candy te amo! Te amo tanto!

Albert ¡! Susurraba Candy cada vez más cuando Albert la acariciaba por encima de la ropa….

Candy! Quiero tenerte de nuevo en mis brazos…

Albert hazme tuya! Albert procedió a acostarse en la yerba fresca y solo los rayos pobres del sol que ya moría para dar paso a la noche fue testigo de esa entrega total,,, el estrujaba cada parte de su cuerpo como si fuera la última vez que la tuviera en sus brazos,,, ella por su parte con sus pequeñas manos moldeaba cada musculo de su pecho, brazos y espalda hasta llegar hacia la nuca y enredar sus dedos en sus cabellos…. El la besaba con ternura y pasión llamándola por su nombre,,,, entre gemidos mientras la giro para que ella quedara encima de el y guiarla con el ritmo….. Hasta llegar al éxtasis total…. Ella se derrumbó sobre la exhausta, cansada y satisfecha…. El por su parte la acuno entre sus brazos….

Candy! No se cuándo volveré a verte… pero tenlo por seguro que no te dejare… tu eres parte de mi ser te llevo clavada aquí en mi corazón… le dijo acariciando su rostro..

Y eso por qué? Pasa algo? Le dijo preocupada..

Si la empresa tiene un problema financiero por eso me voy esta noche…

Comprendo…. Dijo con un dejo de tristeza…

Candy! Sabes que te amo más que a mi vida…. Y eso no impedirá que te vuelva a ver

Lo se….. y estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que las estrellas salieron en el firmamento….

Creo que debemos irnos…. Le dijo tristemente….

Si es aunque me duela dejarte… porque cada momento me dio cuenta que necesito tu calor…. Y la beso con pasión…

En el hotel…

Neal estaba hablando con Steven por teléfono dándole los pormenores de cómo va el plan…

Si Steven pronto las empresas Andley serán nuestras jajajaja! Y lanzo una carcajada al aire….

Albert y Candy habían llegado al departamento,

Candy que difícil es decirte adiós…. Le dijo mientras la abrazaba…

Albert pronto nos volveremos a ver….

Si te lo prometo mi vida….. y la beso….

Luego se marchó…. Dejando a Candy con una sensación de vacío inmenso….

Y pasaron los días….

El problema financiero de las hipotecas era un problema mayúsculo.. la empresa no podía absorber en su totalidad la deuda, y para mal en peor hay na crisis a nivel del estado con respecto a que muchas empresas han tenido que liquidar personal porque los costos operacionales han subido mucho… y los rumores también de la empresas Andley iba a liquidar mucho de su personal iba de boca en boca. Albert trataba siempre de comunicarse con Candy para él era un desahogo emocional el poder por lo menos hablar con ella por el teléfono en los momentos libres…

Ella desistió de vivir sola ya que como Terry la comprendió y le dio su apoyo un mes había pasado…

Terry estaba en su oficina cuando recibe una llamada…

Si….

Señor Terry…. Le hablo la voz

Nicholas que pasa?

Señor, el señor Richard ha tenido otra recaída…

Que? Pero como esta?

Nicholas es el mayordomo que ha trabajado por muchos años a servicio de los Grandchester y para Terry es su hombre de confianza. Y guardo silencio ,,,,

Nicholas que pasa? Dime que le sucede a papa! Habla de una vez!

Sr Terry su padre está muy grabe según los doctores no le queda mucho tiempo…

Que! Pero porque no me avisaste porque no me llamaste! Dijo muy angustiado

Sr no quería angustiarlo….

Nicholas salgo hoy para Londres…..

Okey señor….

Te llamare para decirte a qué horas llego…

Si señor…. Y cerro el teléfono….

Papa! Porque! Y salió angustiado hacia la oficina de Candy

Candy estaba sentada en su escritorio chequeando muchos pendientes ya que había sido un mes con mucho ajetreo, cuando miro el calendario….

Un mes ya hace un mes que estuvimos juntos tu yo … se decía hasta que algo le llego a su mente y la hizo abrir los ojos de par en par… oh! Por Dios!no puede ser!

Y en ese mismo instante Terry abre la puerta angustiado llorando….

Candy!


	22. Chapter 22

Cuando regrese a tus brazos..

Capítulo 22

Candy! Le llamo angustiado.

Que pasa? Por que estas así?

Es papa! Esta muy mal tubo una recaída y temo lo peor! Le dijo ahogado en llanto.. Candy lo Abrazó sintiendo un dolor en el pecho.. Dios porque siento esto? Se pregunto así misma

Candy mi padre tiene problemas del corazón hace un año tiene puesto marca pasos.. Candy temo que mi padre este en las últimas..

No digas eso!

Tengo que ir Londres cuanto antes

Podrías acompañarme?

Por supuesto iré contigo! Y no supo el porque de esa respuesta tan rápido. También estoy preocupada.. Dijo con tristeza..

Gracias Candy! Sabía que contaría contigo. Le dijo abrazándola..

Y piensas salir hoy mismo?

Claro! Cuanto antes mejor.

Okey vamos a hacer los tramites..

Candy y Terry comenzaron los trámites para poder tomar el primer vuelo que saliera hacia Europa.

Por otro lado los hermanos Leegan continuaban con su plan..

Todo marcha a la perfección.. los periódicos locales hablan del déficit financiero de las empresas Andley decía Neal a Steven y los demás que estaban en un restaurante de lujo en Manhattan..

Ya falta muy poco ahora vamos con el segundo plan el divorcio de mi hermana..

Es cierto cuando lo llevarás a cano pregunto Steven curioso.

Muy pronto ya tengo todo preparado solo falta decirle a Elisa lo cual hablare con ella esta misma noche..

Trato hecho...empresas Andley son nuestras ja jajajaja..

Albert en su oficina...estaba desesperado el hoyo financiero por las hipotecas estaba cada día creciendo y con la amenaza de una resección económica más...

Candy! Como necesito que estés a mi lado en estos momentos.. Pensaba mientras miraba el periódico que decía el posible cierre de varias sucursales de las empresas Andley..

Dios! Como vuelan las noticias.. lo dijo en forma de fastidio..

En ese mismo instante entra Elisa

Mi amor! Vine a que salgamos a comer.. le dijo acercándose a el

Elisa que haces aquí? Es que acaso no quedamos en un acuerdo tú y yo..

Sí! Le dijo con rabia. Pero creo que debemos de ocultar apariencias no crees?

Después de lo sucedido Albert hablo con Elisa y llegaron a un acuerdo de vivir bajo el mismo techo y no buscarse a menos que sea en una actividad ya que Albert no siente nada por ella Hasta que puedan divorciarse..

Sí pero creo que no es el momento..

Y si me disculpas tengo unos pendientes que hacer..

Y salió de la oficina realizando una llamada con su móvil..

Ya verás William Albert Andley me pagarás todas las humillaciones que me has hecho.. lo dijo con mucha rabia..

Por qué no contestas que pasa? Decía Albert al notar que Candy no le respondía a su llamada..

Mientras tanto Terry y Candy ya estaban rumbo hacia el aeropuerto cómo Candy es su asistente personal desde principios ella acepto el hecho que tenía que acompañarlo donde quiera que él estuviese así que ella tenía toda su documentación al día... este era su primer viaje en avión..

Dios!

Que pasa Candy!? Pregunto Terry al ver la expresión de angustia en ella..

Olvide mi móvil se quedó en el bolso arriba de la cama..

No te preocupes se descargará con el tiempo y allá en Londres te conseguiré otro ya que como quieras no podrás utilizar ese no tiene el servicio internacional.

Sí es cierto... pero Albert me llamara dios mío con el ajetreo no tuve tiempo de llamarle... pensó..

Albert estaba un tanto despertado por que ella no tomaba la llamada..

A lo mejor está en una junta con ese tal duque.. a el le hervía los celos cada vez que se acordaba en qué posición estaba Candy con respecto a Terry.. y decidido dejarle un mensaje_..." por favor amor de mi alma refugio de mis penas y mis alegrías necesito escuchar tu voz para alentar el alma mía aunque sea desde la distancia tu dulce voz me anima"_... te amo... llámame. y cerró el teléfono..

Mientras tanto ya Candy y Terry estaban sentados en primera clase en un avión comercial que a última hora lograron encontrar el cual el viaje será directo alrededor de unas 9 horas de vuelo..

Candy estaba curiosa miraba todo a su alrededor..

Que te pasa? Pregunto Terry

Bueno es la primera vez que me subo a un avión... le dijo apenada..

El paso sus manos sobre sus hombros.. No te preocupes todo va estar bien.. y en se mismo instante hacen el llamado que el avión va a despegar..

Vas a sentir una sensación de vacío al instante que el avión suba..

Sii.. Dijo con temor..

No te preocupes.

Y al minuto el avión comienza su ascenso al cielo...

Hay! No esto se va caer me quiero bajar!.

Y apretó fuertemente a Terry..

Candy! Tranquilízate!

No me quiero bajar! Candy estaba dando un zendo espectáculo suerte que para ellos sólo habían 5 personas más en ese lugar.

Candy! Tranquilízate! Eso pasara deja que el avión estabilice..

Le sucede algo a su esposa? Pregunto una mujer al ver la situación de Candy..

No señora es que es ella no le gusta viajar en avión..

Bueno a mí tampoco pero hay situaciones que ameritan hacerlo ya que este tipo de transporte puedes ir rápidamente a otro país..

Sí..

El avión comenzó a estabilizarse

Ya! Abre los ojos Candy! No pasó nada..

Ella se había apretado tan fuerte de él y había cerrado los ojos..

Jajaja!a pesar de su preocupación por su padre Terry soltó tremenda carcajada al ver el rostro angustiado de Candy…

No te rías! Le dijo un poco molesta y en ese mismo instante sintió un fuerte mareo se puso pálida….

Candy que te pasa?

Me siento mareada no es nada ya se me pasa

Debe de ser por la presión del avión…

Si es lo más probable ….. Candy se sentía bien mareada y con ganas de vomitar….pero se las aguanto por un buen rato….

Te sientes mejor? Pregunto Terry al verla con más color en sus mejillas…

Si lo único es que me muero de hambre jajajaja!

Si esperemos que nos traigan la comida…. Y así pasaron las horas hasta que llegó el momento de tener que dormir…

Y vamos a dormir aquí?

Claro estos vuelos tienden a durar mucho y en el trayecto se hace de noche…

Okey…

Trata de dormir un poco.. le dijo Terry suavemente..

Candy con el ir y venir se quedó dormida y no supo cuánto tiempo duro durmiendo que se despierta abruptamente al sentir una gran movida…

Que pasa! Terrryyyyy!

Candy estamos pasando por un mal tiempo una turbulencia….

Esto se va a caer dime que ya casi llegamos por favor! le dijo apretándole los brazos

Candy nos faltan más o menos 5 horas más de vuelo…

Que! Dijo Candy escandalizada que hiso que las demás personas la miraran preocupadas..

Y en New York Habían pasado varias horas y Candy no respondía las llamadas….

Que pasa por que no contesta….ya es de noche intentare llamar a la oficina..

Al llamar corrió con la suerte que aún había personal…

A sus órdenes.. Contesto la persona del otro lado

Disculpe la hora pero me podría informar si la Srta White se encuentra es que llamo a su móvil.

La Srta White junto al Sr Grandchester salió casi a media tarde de emergencias hacia Londres…

Que?

Sí señor, si quiere dejarle algún recado, aunque no sabemos cuándo regresan…

Está bien gracias…. Y cerró el teléfono con rabia….

Pero como se fue así sin decirme nada maldito Grandchéster ¡! Candy porque me abandonas ahora que más te necesito. Se dijo sentándose en la cama.

En el avión Candy no pudo más y salió corriendo hacia el baño a vomitar y así paso el viaje entre mareos, y nervios de punta.

Llegaron a Londres, Candy se sentía sin fuerzas y muy cansada no había logrado dormir y Terry tampoco, ya los esperaba un chofer,

Candy esta es la cuidad de Londres, le decía mientras iban de trayecto.

Es una gran cuidad ¡! ….

Si espero poder traerte un momento…

Sí. Y llegaron al castillo Grandchester…..Candy quedo fascinada por el lugar….

Es hermoso…! Dijo..

Ya a dentro Terry se dirige rápida le tomo mente hacia la habitación de su padre y se encuentra con Nicholas…

soy yo Nicholas como esta dime! Le dice angustiado tomándolo por los hombros. Y este no contesta haciendo más la angustia a Terry.

Que pasa ¡! Contéstame! Terry al ver eso corrió y entro a la habitación a medio iluminar se acercó a la cama y vio el rostro demacrado de su padre y le tomo sus manos..

Padre ¡! No me dejes le dijo llorando.

Terry eres tú? pregunto una voz débil.

Si papa soy yo.

Hijo! Mío aquí estoy pagando mis culpas..

Papa por favor ¡! No te atormentes más,

Terry hijo ¡! Hay cosas que haces mal aunque no lo creas la vida te las cobra con el tiempo.

Papa! Por favor ya hablamos eso y aclaramos eso, deja de atormentarte, yo te perdone aunque al principio no entendía la situación para con mama pero luego comprendí que no fue tu culpa! Un matrimonio arreglado eso es un suicidio tener que casarte con alguien que no amas por solo llevar una tradición de la realeza.

Hijo yo llegue a querer a tu madre, pero nunca a amarla y eso siempre se me quedara clavado en mi corazón ella nunca fue feliz a mi lado.

Papa! Por favor eso no te hace bien.

Hijo ¡! Estas cansado Nicholas te llamo verdad?

Nicholas se preocupa mucho por ti.

Si no se haría sin él.

Si el me llamo y rápidamente .. oh! Dijo Terry cortando la frase.

Que sucede hijo?

Es que se me olvido vine con mi asistente quiero que la conozcas papa es una chica muy dulce y gentil.

Vaya! me da gusto por ti hijo veo que estas entusiasmado.

No papa no es lo que crees Candy por ella ciento algo diferente y no sé por qué.

Candy!

Si ese es su nombre Candy White y es de Chicago.

Candy White de Chicago.. Candy! Y en ese mismo instante recordó una vez a una linda chica que le comento que si llegase a tener una niña le pondría de nombre Candy…

-Alexandra!-


	23. Chapter 23

Cuando regrese a tus brazos..

Capítulo 23

Papa! Le llamo Terry y le hizo volver a la realidad...

Hijo debe estar cansado ve a descansar y luego me presentas a tu asistente...

Papa! No quiero quedarme aquí contigo..

Terry le llamo suavemente... hijo no te preocupes si no descansas no tendrás fuerzas para luchar con este saco de huesos viviente.. le dijo a medio sonreír...

Está bien.. le beso la frente y se retiró... se apoyó de la puerta y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos...

Papa! ... una mano le tocó el hombro..

Nicholas! Porque no me avisaste que él estaba en esa condición?

Señor Terry discúlpame que no le había llamado más temprano pero ya ve como es el Sr Richard él no quería que usted lo supiera...

Sí pero debiste de haberme avisado cuanto antes... Terry y Nicholas entraron al despacho..

Y que te dice el doctor?

Bueno me dijo que debe de estar en constate reposo y comer lo más adecuado posible...

Okey gracias Nicholas! No sé qué haría sin ti...

Y discúlpeme!

Estas disculpado.. A propósito y la srta White?

Ella está en la habitación contigua a la suya como usted ordenó se quedó dormida la mucama me informo..

Okey cualquier cosas que ella necesite estén a su disposición...

Sí señor y usted necesita algo?

No por ahora te puedes retirar..

Okey... y Nicholas se retiró dejando a Terry mirando hacia un gran ventanal...

En la habitación el Sr Richard se levanta de la cama con dificultad se dirige hacia una pequeña biblioteca y busca dentro de un libro una foto...

En ella estaba una hermosa chica sonriendo de cabellos rizados de color dorado cómo el sol y ojos verdes cómo esmeraldas que brillaban en la luz...

Alexandra! Cuantos deseos de verte, porque la vida es tan injusta y a la vez tan hermosa que me dio la oportunidad de conocerte amarte y tener que dejarte...

Terry se paseaba por el amplio despacho de su padre y paro frente a un retrato de su madre con él en brazos... y paso sus manos sobre su rostro...

Mama! Te fuiste siendo yo tan niño que aún conservo la imagen de tu rostro... y siguió caminando hasta quedar mirando un pequeño retrato pintado en óleo en él había una linda chica sonriendo con cabellos rubios y ojos verdes en una esquina del cuadro estaban las iniciales A.W.

Su padre le había dicho que había comprado ese cuadro a un pintor callejero...

Esos ojos, ese pelo! Se parece! No puede ser!

Candy se había quedado dormida pero despertó al escuchar a alguien llamar a la puerta...

Que? Es cierto estoy en Londres

Adelante!

Disculpe Srta. White vine a asistirla para lo que usted necesita son Ordenes del Sr Terry..

Okey gracias y donde está el?

Creo que él esta con su padre...

Oh! Me podrías llevar donde él..

Claro que si... y esta la condujo hacia otro pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta ancha de dos peldaños la cual tocó lentamente... y nadie contestó...

Que extraño! Dijo la mucama...

Que pasa?

Nadie me contesta Srta. y se miraron una a la otra y la mucama abrió la puerta... el Sr Richard no estaba en la cama ni Terry..

Pero donde está el Sr Richard y el Sr Terry?!

Dijiste que estaban aquí..

Sí señorita este es la habitación del Sr Richard... él no puede salir de su cama!

La mucama corrió hacia la habitación contigua que es la pequeña biblioteca y lo encontró a apoyado en el escritorio tratando de respirar..

Señor! Richard sabe que no puede salir de su cama!

Candy al percatarse de la condición su rápidamente lo socorrió..

Ella lo ayudo a incorporar..

El subió la vista y se topó con el rostro de Candy que lo miraba angustiada..

Y cuál fue su asombro!

Dios mío! Se dijo en sus adentros!

Alexandra! Y sufrió un desmayo...

En New York ya había amanecido Albert no pudo dormir solo pensando por qué Candy se fue sin decir nada...

Llega a su oficinas se encuentra con otra mala noticia las acciones de la empresas en la bolsa de valores cayeron significativamente..

Dios! Esto no puede ser.. y se topa con un sobre amarillo...

Que es esto! Al abrirlo descubrió un citatorio para el proceso de divorcio..

Pero qué demonios es esto? Le dije a Elisa que por ahora no puedo entrar en proceso de divorcio por la pérdida que tenemos en las empresas y es para hoy!

Rápidamente llamo a su abogado y lo puso al tanto...

Más tarde se encontraron en las oficinas de la oficialía correspondiente...

Allí estaba Elisa y su abogado.

Elisa! Como es que te atreviste te dije que por ahora no puedo llevar un proceso de divorcio! Le dijo tomándola fuertemente por los hombros..

William! Suéltame estoy cansada ya de tus desaires y engaños..

Qué? Estas diciendo?

Sí tú me engañas me fuiste infiel con la asistente del duque Granchester! Lo dijo alzando la voz y todos los presentes lo escucharon y comenzaron a murmurar..

Elisa!

Y en ese instante llega el juez que llevará a cargo el proceso de divorcio...

Mientras tanto en Londres el doctor examinaba el Sr Richard, Terry estaba muy angustiado Candy no se había separado del Sr Richard desde que se desmayó también ella estaba muy angustiada por la situación...

Porque me siento tan angustiada? Se preguntaba...

Doctor cómo está mi padre? Pregunto Terry después que el dejo de examinarlo..

Su padre no puede tener sobresaltos tiene que estar en contaste reposo.. por hora está estable gracias a la Srta. que le dio los primeros auxilios es usted una buena enferma y creo que le puedo dejar al Sr. Granchester a sus manos

Claro que si doctor! Dijo Candy gustosa. Y le dejo las instrucciones

Gracias Doctor. Le dijo Terry acompañándolo hacia, la puerta..

Esta noche dormirá mañana volveré.. cualquier eventualidad me llaman

Gracias doctor..

Terry volvió hacia la habitación y encontró a Candy tomándole la mano a su papa.

Candy! Ve tu a descansar yo me quedo con el..

Pero Terry!

Ve yo cualquier cosa te aviso..

Está bien... y salió de la habitación..

Al llegar a la suya se tiró en la amplia cama a llorar y no supo por que lloraba...

Hasta que el sueño la venció..

Terry se sentó frente a la cama de su padre...

Y en New York el juez dada leída a las demandas de Elisa en torno a su divorcio..

Y Albert se sombro al saber que se había casado con separación de bienes... y todo lo que implicaba eso Elisa se llevaría una gran tajada...

Qué?

Cómo es posible? Exijo una revisión de mi acta de matrimonio..

Y efectivamente el acta dentro de las cláusulas estaba casado con separación de bienes..

Esto no puede ser posible?..

Sr Andley su acta está más que clara..

O acaso usted no tiene una copia de esta..

Sí la tengo lo que pasa es que en esos momentos que me case con Elisa estaba pasando por un problema...

Okey.. Por ahora hay que ver entonces que ella exigirá a cambio..

Si...

Albert estaba pasando por momentos muy cruciales...

Ya había amanecido Candy se despertó...

Y al tratar de levantarse sufrió un fuerte mareo.

Dios! Pensé que era por el avión..

Se bañó y se dirijo hacia la habitación del Sr Richard.. Abrió lentamente la puerta y encontró Terry durmiendo en un sofá colocado al lado de la cama..

Terry le llamo suavemente..

Candy! Dormiste bien?

Sí mejor vete a descansar yo estaré aquí..

Y la vio pálida.

Candy! Estas bien? Ya desayunaste?

No aún no..

No Candy debes desayunar te veo pálida.

Terry no te preocupes estoy bien vete a descansar..

No Candy te veo pálida...

Me puedes mandar el desayuno aquí ve descansa...

Okey está bien pero vuelvo al rato

Bien.. Terry salió de la habitación aun su padre dormía tranquilamente.. paso la noche sin ningún contratiempo...

Candy se sentó en el sillón a contemplar el rostro del Sr Richard y lo acarició tiernamente..

El Sr Richard abrió los ojos lentamente y se topó de nuevo con aquello ojos verdes...

Sr Granchester como se siente?

Me siento un poco mareado.. Le dijo tratándose de incorporar..

No usted no debe moverse. Le dijo ayudándolo a ponerse en la cama de nuevo...

Tú eres la asistente de Terry?

Sí Sr Granchester mi nombre es Candy White..

Mucho gusto mi hijo me hablo un poco de ti..

Si...

Eres de chicago?

Sí soy de una cuidad de chicago se llama Lakewood.

Lakewood!

Si nací y crecí ahí..

Oh! Y como conociste a mi hijo..

Bueno.. bajo la mirada... lo conocí cuando pasaba por momentos fuertes y el me ayudo. Le dijo y una lágrima bajo al recordar esos momentos...

Debiste pasar por muy malos momentos..

Sí mi madre murió y nunca conocí a mi padre...

Lo siento mucho.. no quise

Está bien.. Sr grandchester

Por favor dime Richard.. le dijo tomándole de la mano y los dos sintieron una extraña calidez..

Y dime qué edad tienes..

Tengo 22 años y soy también enfermera profesional..

Qué bien! Tengo una linda enfermera que me cuidará.. le dijo guiñándole un ojo..

Candy le sonrió...

Sabes una vez estuve en Lakewood..

En serio!

Sí pero eso hace mucho tiempo... Es un lugar muy lindo..

Sí crecí ahí y es un lugar precioso..

Y dime una cosa y perdóname dijiste que tu padre te abandono..

Bueno mi madre me dijo que él se fue mucho antes de que naciera Siempre le preguntaba de su nombre y ella nunca me lo reveló solo me dijo que mi padre se fue y él no sabía que ella estaba embarazada... Luego enfermo y murió nunca pude saber su nombre .. le dijo entre sollozos.. él se incorporó y la abrazo..

Duro un rato con ella en sus brazos Candy sentía esa calidez que le daba confianza...

Ella se incorporó.. Lo siento Sr Richard...

No te preocupes mi hijo a depositado su confianza en ti y veo que eres una buena persona..

Gracias... y le brindó una linda sonrisa..

Alexandra! Se parece a ti será posible! Oh dios! Se dijo así mismo y no aguanto más y le hizo esa pregunta..

Dime como se llamaba tu madre..

Alexandra White!

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par un dejo de alegría y de tristeza invadió su alma en ese instante tocaron..

Adelante! Dijo Candy.. y la mucama traía el desayuno de Candy y el Sr Richard...

Bueno usted debe de comer.. le dijo llevándole la bandeja a la cama...

Candy! Le llamo dulcemente..

Sii..

Y le guardas rencor a tu padre...?

Bueno mi madre nunca me hablo mal de él las pocas veces que lo mencionaba mama sufrió mucho por el muchas veces si llegue a mal decirlo en los momentos cuando ella sufría pero no puedo guardar rencor a alguien que quizás no sabe si existo...

Candy tienes un corazón muy noble...


	24. Chapter 24

Cuando regrese a tus brazos..

Capítulo 24

El Sr Richard guardo silencio después de su comentario.. Será posible?...se preguntó...

Y en New York Albert se había llegado al Penhouse que aún compartía con Elisa.. Había tenido un pésimo día... la audiencia del divorcio le pareció eterna.. y solo se dijo los pormenores.

En tres días comienza el proceso de divorcio el cual durara unos dos meses...

Al entrar se dirige directamente a su habitación.. Se afloja la corbata y se quita el saco..

Dios! Son tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo! Candy! Perdóname creo que yo soy el culpable de que todo esto esté pasando yo mismo di riendas a que te alejaras de mi si tan sólo escuchará tu voz te diría tantas cosas... Él pensaba en voz alta mientras se quedaba dormido...

Elisa y Neal llegaba al lobbie del edificio..

Elisa ya sabes todo lo que tienes que hacer él tiene todas las de perder y además con la otra denuncia no tendrá escapatoria alguna este será el divorcio más caro del mundo jajajaja..

Sí espero que no aparezcan inconvenientes de última hora..

No lo habrá Elisa tenlo por seguro está a sido el mejor trabajo que hemos hecho ja jajajaja.. Rieron los dos juntos...

En Londres el Sr Richard había llamado a Nicholas..

Nicholas necesito que me ayudes. En algo... pero por ahora no quiero que Terry se entere

Usted dirá sr...

Necesito que me averigües los teléfonos de los Andley en América Lo más pronto posible...

Sí Sr.. y Nicholas salió de la habitación en ese instante Terry entra...

Papa! Veo que sientes mejor..

Sí hijo creo que con la inyección de anoche dormí muy bien...

Sí te veo con mejor semblante..

Gracias hijo! A propósito en qué circunstancias conociste a Candy?

Veo que ella te cae bien?

Sí ella es una chica encantadora..

Bueno te diré... Terry le contó toda la historia y se sorprendió al escuchar que ella tuvo una relación sentimental con William Andley...

Con William Andley?

Que pasa papa lo conoces?

Bueno si cuando abandone a tu madre y a ti... fui a parar a América y conocí al Sr Andley y el me abrió los ojos y me dio a entender que no se puede huir de la realidad que aunque me esconda debajo de la piedra más lejana del mundo nunca dejaría de ser duque... y es una responsabilidad que tarde o temprano Iba a caer en mis hombros.. Le dijo tristemente

Sí lo se papa por eso te dije que te he perdonado por eso creo que si me hubiese pasado a mi había hecho lo mismo...

Gracias hijo... y se dieron un abrazo que duró varios segundos….

Mientras tanto Candy se dedicó a dar un paseo por la gran mansión….

Esto es un castillo de cuentos de Hadas! Dijo…. Y curiosamente entro al despacho del Sr Richard….

Miro lo grande y espacioso ….. Husmeo por algunos rincones hasta posar su mirada en una foto donde se veía una mujer y un niño en brazos….

Terry! Esa debió de ser tu madre que hermosa era….. y siguió mirando la decoración hasta que un pequeño cuadro pintado en óleo le llamo la atención,….. Se acercó lentamente…..

Pero! Hasta llegar frente el….. lo vio detenidamente

Pero que hace un retrato de mi madre aquí? No entiendo ella es mi madre,,,, y más se sorprendió al ver las iniciales A. W,

Nooo esto debe de ser una broma, Hasta que sintió que todo se le oscurecía y se desvaneció,….

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando las mucamas entran a hacer la limpieza y encuentran a Candy desmayada…

Es la Srta Candy! Rápidamente buscaron a Terry y la llevo hacia uno de los sillones…..

Candy! Candy ¡! Le llamaba angustiado…. Mientras le mojaba el rostro con un poco de alcohol…. Y despertó….

Que me paso¨?

Te encontraron desmayada ya llame al doctor viene en camino…..

Terry ¡! No te molestes a lo mejor es por el cambio de horario….. Terry frunció el ceño lo cual hizo que Candy se asustara un poco….

Candy deja de ser una niña! y a mí no me engañas desde que estabas en el avión te note bien extraña y no es común que todavía los mareos no se te quiten y te desmayes por el cambio de horario dime de una vez que pasa aquí? Le dijo cruzando los brazos….

Terry! Le llamo casi al grito…. En ese momento el Sr Richard llega apoyado de un bastón con la ayuda de Nicholas…

Que le pasa a Candy?

Papa! Que haces fuera de la cama! No pasa nada solo que Candy se desmayó…. Dijo tratando de suavizar el ambiente…..

Pero hay que ver por qué es el desmayo no crees? Llamaste al Doctor…

Si ya viene en camino….

No se preocupe Sr Richard estoy bien solo fue algo pasajero acuérdese que soy enfermera y puedo saber …..dijo incorporándose cabizbaja….

No espera que venga el Doctor y te revise….

Eso mismo digo yo…. Dijo Terry ocultando la molestia…

Es que acaso Terry puede oler lo que me pasa? Pensó Candy…. Que es lo que está pasando aquí o que nos pasa?

El doctor llego y procedió a revisar a Candy…. Al terminar…..

Srta White si es verdad lo que usted me dice es posible que esté embarazada tiene que hacerse los análisis de lugar y fue una osadía el que usted hiciera un viaje tan largo en avión en su primer trimestre claro no hay problemas pero no le recomiendo que tome vuelos tan largos por ahora... Quiero que te hagas los análisis de lugar y descanse...

Gracias Doctor...

El doctor sale del despacho...

Doctor cómo esta candy? Le pregunto Terry que estaba impaciente el Sr Richard se fue a su habitación... por su condición debe estar en reposo constante..

Por ahora debe de descansar le indique unos análisis para confirmar que esta embarazada...

Okey gracias...

Terry dejo al doctor y se dirigió hacia donde esta candy...

Es de Andley verdad?

Terry yo! Dijo cabizbaja...

Candy yo deseo para ti lo mejor y me hierve la sangre al saber que estas enamorada de ese que lo que te ha hecho es daño..

Terry no lo juzgues tu no lo conoces bien… él no es mala persona solo es que las circunstancias no nos han favorecido de un todo….

El doctor dice que tendrás que descansar mejor te dejo….

Terry lo siento… no quiero causarte problemas…

No Candy sabes que te aprecio y no quiero que pasa nada…..

Gracias Terry por comprender….

Bien… te dejo mandare una mucama con tu cena….

Si ¡! Terry espera!

Que pasa?

Es que necesito preguntarte algo…..

Bueno dime….

Terry porque hay una pintura de mi madre en el despacho de tu padre

Que dices?

Debes de haberla visto es la que está al fondo casi detrás de las cortinas….

Candy! Esa pintura mi padre se la compró a un pintor callejero…. Hace mucho tiempo

Y cuando te vi por primera vez me preguntaba que donde había visto tus ojos y lo confirme mirando ese retrato…. Pero como es que dices que es tu madre?

Mira….. Candy se dirijo hacia una cómoda donde había puesto sus partencias y saco de su bolso una pequeña foto reducida de su madre….

Dios mío! Es la misma mujer! Se dijo atónito…

Y del otro lado del mundo….

Albert despertó se había quedado dormido con toda y su ropa puesta…

Dios! Son las 5 de la mañana….. Me quede dormido…Y se dio un buen baño…. Candy que estarás haciendo a estas horas?….. Recogió algunas de sus pertenecías mas importantes y salió sin que nadie lo viera del penthouse…. No tengo nada que buscar aquí se dijo y se dirigió hacia la mansión Andley

Aun dormían pero la servidumbre lo recibió al verlo llegar con dos maletas en sus manos….

Candy y Terry aun asombrados por su descubrimiento se dirigen hacia donde el Sr Richard

Papa necesitamos hablar contigo!

El sr Richard vio la seriedad en la cara de Terry…

Bueno tú dirás hijo pero primero como estas Candy? Que te dijo el Doctor?

Estoy bien solo es producto del cambio de hora…. Le mintió

Si suele pasar… y dime que es lo que tienen que preguntarme…

Padre esa imagen que está casi detrás de las cortinas de tu despacho… me dijiste una vez que se la compraste a un pintor callejero es eso cierto?….

El sr Richard guardo un momento de silencio miro a Candy a los ojos….

No ese retrato lo mande a pintar porque hace mucho tiempo conocí a un ser especial para mí y por crueldad del destino tuve que abandonar….

Qué? Dijeron juntos Candy y Terry…

Sr Richard usted conoció a mi madre… dijo Candy con un nudo en la garganta…

Si conocí a tu madre una linda y amable chica como tú que por culpa mía sufrió mucho al abandonarla, dejarla por cumplir con mis obligaciones….

Terry guardaba silencio…..

De los ojos de Candy comenzaron a brotar lágrimas…

No puede ser?

Candy yo no sabía que Alexandra quedo embarazada no sabía de tu existencia hacia ahora créeme que mi intención nunca fue causarle un gran dolor…. La vida nos juega muy sucio muchas veces, yo conocí lo que es el amor con tu madre Candy… por eso estoy pagando mis errores con tu madre y con la madre de Terry ya que ambos sufrimos por culpas de nuestros propios padres que nos obligaron a contraer matrimonio por estar arreglado desde que éramos pequeños, a la madre de Terry la quise pero no con el amor que se necesita tener…. Pero con tu madre ella me cautivo con su sonrisa su sencillez su calidez.

Candy no dejaba de llorar…. No sabía si alegrarse al fin conoce a su padre o llorar al saber que tiene frente a frente al hombre que hizo sufrir a su madre…

Candy Terry acérquese les llamo… y les tomo la mano a cada uno…

Terry quiero pedirte perdón nueva vez….

Candy perdóname la vida nos tiene muchas trampas que nos hacen caer pero debemos de saber salir a flote …. Yo me siento orgulloso de los dos… te tengo a ti Terry que has sabido llevar las riendas de todo esto con destreza y coraje y te amo hijo …

Papa!

Candy mírame! Esos lindos ojos verdes de tu madre alegres, juguetones y sinceros aceptas y perdonas a este pecador que no le falta mucho para marcharse de este mundo como tu padre y se siente también orgulloso de saber que tiene una hija con la belleza y el alma de su madre…

Sr Richard! Yo!

Hija sé que estas confundida y no sé si lograre tu aceptación tan rápidamente pero quiero que por lo menos nos conozcamos quiero saber de ti quiero tratar de que todo este tiempo que no sabía de tu existencia por lo menos compartirla contigo….

Yo estoy un poco confundida… le dijo llorando…. Pero me siento mejor al saber que no fue su culpa el de abandonar a mi madre y que usted la quiso como a nadie en el mundo… y creo también que si no se hiciesen conocido no estaría yo en el mundo…

Ven! Le abrió los brazos y ella se acuno como una niña pequeña….

Candy una vez ella me conto que si algún día tuviera una niña le podría de nombre Candy…. Ya que para ella esa niña sería un dulce delicioso y hermoso para ella…. Mi niña….

Ella se incorporó le dio un beso en la mejilla…. . Gracias papa ¡! Y él sonrió

Así pasaron los días Candy se fue adaptando poco a poco entre charlas largas e historias que contar, le dijo que estaba embarazada y que el padre es el hijo del Sr Andley… él se emocionó mucho su primer nieto y además él está en deuda con esa familia… a Terry no le causo mucha risa el que su padre gustosamente aceptaría una relación formal con William Andley…..

Lo que pasa es que estas celoso…. Le bromeaba Candy ya que desde que supieron que son medio hermanos no se separan…

Candy ¡! Sabes muy bien que él no me cae bien….

Terry admítelo estas celoso…

Jajaja rio con buena gana el Sr Richard al ver la discusión entre Terry y Candy ellos tres estaban en un parque el Sr Richard se había recuperado pero aún tiene su salud un tanto delicada…

Terry tomo a Candy de la mano y deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla pero no se percató que un paparazi hacia un buen rato le estaba tomando fotografías…

En New York el proceso de divorcio entre Albert y Elisa se complica ya que las empresas Andley decayeron en casi un 75% de sus acciones y Elisa pide una suma millonaria por su divorcio… se rumorea entre la alta sociedad que este podría ser el divorcio más caro de la historia donde la parte demandante lleve una gran tajada

Elisa estás loca! Sabes bien que las empresas se van hacia la quiebra como quieres que te de tal suma de dinero…

Lo hecho! Hecho esta! William tú me humillaste muchas veces fui la burla de tus desaires hasta tal punto que me fuiste infiel….

Elisa ya basta! No te daré esa suma de dinero ni tampoco partes de mis bienes personales…. Le dijo dando un fuerte golpe al escritorio ya que estaban en su oficina junto con su abogado y Archie…

No me los vas a dar está bien si no me los das por las buenas entonces será a la mala! Porque eso me pertenece por ley entiendes por ley!


	25. Chapter 25

Cuando regrese a tus brazos..

Capítulo 25

Elisa salió como alma que lleva el diablo de las oficinas….

Albert cae derrotado en el amplio sillón…. Elisa no sé por qué demonios quiere ahora hacerme la vida imposible….

Ella está pidiendo una gran suma…. Dijo Archie…

Sr Andley puedo hacer que se revoque y que por su parte ella no obtenga tantos beneficios…

En ese mismo instante llega Anthony….

Tio!

Sobrino ¡! Y se dan un fuerte y gran abrazo….

Tío supe lo que está pasando y bueno aun no termino pero puedo ayudar en lo que se pueda….

Magnifico… mira este es el Dr Smith nuestro abogado está llevando el caso..

Mucho gusto Dr Smith soy Anthony Brower y estoy terminando mi carrera en leyes y estoy a sus órdenes…

Oh es un placer joven Brower es muy bueno que en la familia exista un abogado y si me gustaría que estés conmigo así puedes ver todo los movimientos y te puede ayudar en tu pasantía….

Gracias…. Apropósito tío necesito hablar contigo….

Bueno que tal si vamos a almorzar…..

Si y hay hablamos…. Y salieron a un restaurant cercano..

Candy se había despertado se había quedado dormida en una de las terrazas ya la tarde estaba cayendo Terry había salido desde muy temprano y el señor Richard descansaba en su habitación se puso a leer una revista la estaba ojeando una cuando una noticia le llamo la atención….

"**_El magnate William Albert Andley se divorcia de su actual esposa Elisa Leegan se dice que ella pide una gran suma de dinero posible sea el divorcio más caro de la historia y se rumorea que sus empresas están al borde de la quiebra_****"**

Queeeee? No puede ser…. Dios Con todo esto que me ha pasado no he podido hablar con Albert! Dios mío tengo que comunicarme con él no puede ser…. He sido una egoísta….pero como puedo llamar a América?…..

Y sale al pasillo y en ese instante ve al ama de llaves…

Nathalie!

Sra que se le ofrece…

Disculpa me puedes decir cómo puedo hacer una llamada hacia América?

Claro venga por aquí….

Y le dijo la forma como llamar pero no pudo comunicarse ya que el teléfono directo nadie lo contestaba y Albert había dejado su móvil en una de las gavetas de su escritorio….

Y tristemente cerró… Albert! Y sus ojos se nublaron las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas….

Pasa algo Sra?

No… gracias Nathalie….

Estoy a sus órdenes para cualquier cosa… y se retiró…

Candy subió a su habitación se sentó en la orilla de la cama…. Y acaricio su vientre…. Bebe tu padre está pasando por malos momentos y yo no estamos a su lado para ayudarlo como desearía estar contigo Albert…..

Y en New York….

Tío lo que te tengo que decir es muy complicado…

Bueno tu diras…

Un compañero de clases es familiar de una de las esposas que tubo Neal el hermano de Elisa… el cree que Neal tuvo que ver en la muerte de ella y que falsifico documentos para quedarse con todas las propiedades…

Bueno sé que Neal tiene su fortuna personal pero no sabía de eso… dijo asombrado

Mi compañero cuando supo lo de tu divorcio me comento eso y hay un investigador que lleva el caso él está trabajando junto a fiscales si las evidencias son claras y las pruebas Neal Leegan seria acusado de asesinato, suplantación de identidad, robo y falsificación podría obtener cadena perpetua por eso….

Bueno no puedo decir nada sobre el…..

William hablando de Neal se me hace extraño que con lo que le está pasando a la empresa el este callado porque a él también le afecta… dijo Archie.

Es cierto el invirtió en el proyecto …..

En qué proyecto? Pregunto Anthony…

Bueno el invirtió en acciones para la empresa y en un proyecto de bienes raíces los cuales se declararon en bancarrota en un 90% y por un lado la empresa tiene muchas deudas pendientes….

Si pero me hace extraño que él no se haiga pronunciado debido al déficit financiero que tenemos por culpa directamente o indirectamente de eso… acentuó Archie….

Tío creo que Archie tiene razón si es así que él está actuando como dicen a pesar del problema que existe y que le ataña a él está tranquilo… no obstante tío creo que debemos también por nuestra parte averiguar cómo y de donde el obtuvo esos recursos…

Bueno pensándolo bien creo que si, además sobrino tengo una duda …..

Si…

Sucede que cuando me case con Elisa creo haber visto el acta de matrimonio la capsula donde dice que casamos sin separación de bienes….. y ahora aparece que si …

Tío si es cierto lo que me dices eso es grave!

Que! William pero tú no la leíste?

Si Archie lo que pasa es que en el instante cuando me case y estaba firmando los papeles estaba pasando por un mal momento…

Tío necesito ver todos los papeles que has firmado, todos los contratos que no se quede ni uno antes y después que te casaste con Elisa por que quien sabe si Elisa y Neal podrían estar confabulados… no lo creen..

Bueno también me he puesto a pensar por que Elisa quiere más de lo que tiene y ese interés de quedarse con una buena suma de dinero más partes de mis bienes personales…

Tío creo que no podemos perder tiempo llamare a mi compañero de universidad y le contare todo lo que ustedes me han dicho y también pondré al tanto al investigador…

Después de almorzar decidieron irse a la mansión a descansar ya que Anthony había llegado y necesitaba darse un buen baño y dormir un poco…

Albert se había mudado a la mansión… la tía abuela no puede creer que Elisa siendo de una buena familia esté actuando de esa manera…

Ya en la noche….. en la biblioteca…..

Anthony aquí tienes copias de varios contratos y ventas…

Gracias tío ya puse al tanto al investigador le mandare por fax estos contratos para que el revise por medio a un perito la legitimidad de tus firmas…

Está bien…. Luego de esto se dirigieron a sus diferentes habitaciones…

Albert entro a su habitación y procedió a buscar su teléfono móvil uf! Creo que lo deje en la oficina…. Y siguió su camino hacia el baño… hay lleno la tina y se sumergió en el… cerrando los ojos para recordar unos lindos ojos verdes que extraña…

Pasaron dos días Elisa llega las oficinas y entra sin previo aviso…

Buenos días!

Elisa que haces aquí?

Nada solo vine a avisarte que mañana tenemos otro citatorio que no se te olvide…

Vaya es la peor noticia que me han dado en el día…. Lo dijo con sarcasmo y furia en la mirada… si lo sé y no tienes que venir aquí a recordármelo!

Claro que si tengo que venir aquí! Le dijo alzando la voz…

Soy aun tu esposa y creo que tengo derecho de venir hacia a acá… o no?

Elisa no estoy en momentos para escuchar tus reclamos y menos ahora….. así que si solo viniste a recordar mis deberes ya lo hiciste te puedes marchar

Vaya! vaya! Así es como me tratas ….. Pero esta me la pagaras bien caro!

Elisa sal de aquí inmediatamente!

Claro me iré pero antes de irme quiero que veas esto… y le azota una revista en el escritorio….

Simplemente mira en lo que está tu supuesto amorcito en Londres…

Albert tomo la revista y vio varias fotos de Candy con Terry tomados de la mano, besándose las mejillas, abrazados y saliendo de un hospital cercano ya que Candy tenía que ir al chequeo rutinario por su embarazo…

Con un artículo… **" ****_Quien será la hermosa chica que acompaña al soltero más codiciado de Europa nada más y nada menos que el Terry Grandchester hijo del Duque de Grandchester, según se dice tienen un romance el cual el Duque lo ha aceptado, ya que posiblemente la cigüeña este en camino"…_**

Que! Dijo Albert asombrado a lo cual Elisa gustosa se decido atizar más la situación…

Lo ves queridito ¡! Tu amorcito sí que la está pasando muy bien y lo bien resbalosa que es no perdió tiempo para irse de aquí con su jefe… el cual no me sorprende si Vivian juntos aquí…. Te dejo disfruta de revista y mañana nos vemos….

Chaoooooooooooooo! Y salió con una risa de malicia…

Albert no podría creer lo que estaba mirando….

Esto no es posible….. Maldito Grandchester…..! Dijo azotando la revista al suelo!

No esto no es cierto no puede ser verdad… Candy porque?


	26. Chapter 26

Cuando regrese a tus brazos..

Capítulo 26

Candy se encontraba en la biblioteca ya pasaba el medio día….

Necesito hablar con el…. Tomo el teléfono y marco …..

Albert del otro lado estaba desconsolado no creía lo que estaba que veían sus ojos!

Candy por qué? Yo te amo ….. y te necesito más que nunca porque ahora me abandonas… en ese instante el teléfono suena … a sus órdenes! Tardo unos segundos para que la comunicación llegara…

Albert! Exclamo casi en llanto la voz de aquel lado…

Candy! Dijo sorprendido…..

Albert no sabes lo que he tratado de comunicarme contigo y no había logrado hasta ahora….

Candy lo siento es que últimamente estoy dejando las cosas olvidadas…

Albert como quisiera estar contigo en estos momentos…

Albert a escuchar las palabras de Candy apretaba los puños…. Pero no puedo han pasado tantas cosas ¡!

Candy discúlpame no te puedo atenderte me esperan en una junta… le dijo muy fríamente apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos mientras una lagrima solitaria bajaba por su rostro le había mentido…..

Está bien pero necesito que sepas que te extraño mucho y deseo volver a estar contigo, necesito decirte tantas cosas..…

Candy! Le dijo casi en susurro… iba a decir algo pero se detuvo… me esperan….

Okey TE EXTRAÑO ¡! Candy espero su respuesta pero no la hubo el cerro el teléfono mucho antes de que ella pudiera decir otra cosa…..

Candy ¡! Porque amor de mi alma que es lo que te pasa? Dices extrañarme cuando andas con otro…. Y se llevó las manos a los cabellos…. En forma de frustración y dolor….

Candy por otro lado…..

Porque lo sentí tan frio y distante! Y sus ojos se nublaron y de ellos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas…. Cuando se levantaba de su asiento un mareo la hizo volverse a sentar..

Dios mío cada día son peores! Albert quisiera que supieras tantas cosas ¡!

Al caer la noche Terry llega hecho una furia azotando una revista en una de las mesas de la terraza…

Candy y el Sr Richard se asombran…..

Terry hijo que pasa?

Que puedo tener papa mira nada más lo que ha publicado esta revista… y le muestra el artículo de él y Candy…. La voy a demandar…

Pero qué es esto Terry?

Al parecer nos están espiando….

Bueno hijo que querías saben que somos personas que pertenecemos de una cierta rama de la realeza y vivimos de boca en boca de la gente y cualquier cosa que hagamos nos tienen en la mira….

Si papa pero no permitiré esa ofensa hacia mí y Candy!

Terry tranquilízate recuerda que aún no he sido anunciada como es debido y hasta que eso ocurra seguirán en el asecho contaste… y además tu eres el soltero más codiciado de Europa no es así… le dijo guiñando un ojo para suavizar el ambiente….

Al día siguiente Albert junto a su abogado y Anthony están en la oficialía apelando la a los reclamos de Elisa para con su divorcio…

Elisa por su parte había llegado también con su abogado…

Sra Andley su esposo el Sr Andley va a apelar con relación a la cantidad de dinero que usted pide por el divorcio más sus bienes personales….

Me opongo su señoría él me debe eso y más!

Sr Andley que tiene que decir al respecto?

Su señoría sé que ella es mi esposa y por ley le toca una suma de dinero pero creo que es una suma exorbitante….

Perdón ¡! Su señoría como represéntate legal de la Sra Andley ella tiene todo el derecho de obtener la parte que ella se merece…

Si su señoría el me humillo, me fue infiel… dijo Elisa entre sollozos de hipocresía… he sufrido mucho por su culpa hasta el punto que él fue el causante de la muerte de mi bebe!

Elisa! Como te atreves a decir eso! Grito Albert

Sr Andley es eso cierto?

Señoría mi cliente me dijo que eso fue un accidente no fue premeditado…

No su señoría él fue el culpable! Él ha sido el causante de todas mis penas después que se enamoró de una campesina! Hasta el punto de golpearme para que perdiera mi bebe! Todo lo que salía de la boca de Elisa era para culpar a Albert….

Que eso es mentira! Yo nunca te puesto una mano encima Elisa ¡! Grito Albert… tío tranquilízate ¡! Si sigues atizando más la situación ella saldrá ganando…

Pero Anthony eso es mentira fue un accidente..

Su señoría objeto lo dicho por la Sra Andley hasta que se investigue si fue o no un accidente….

Sr Andley en vista que aquí hay una denuncia de violencia doméstica y previa muerte del bebe de la Sra usted quedara detenido hasta que las pruebas confirmen si fue un accidente o fue premeditado…

Señoría usted no puede hacer esto a mi cliente! Esto no es parte del proceso de divorcio….

No es parte pero es una denuncia grave donde la demandante sufrió una lesión y perdida de un bebe….

Elisa sonreía de medio lado al ver la expresión de Albert…

Yo gane! Le quiso decir en señas…..

Elisa tu no me puedes hacer esto ¡! Y trato de ir hacia ella cuando Anthony y su abogado lo detienen…

Tio!

Sr Andley!

Lo ve su señoría él es violento! No perdía ningún instante para hundir más a Albert

Sr Andley ¡! Compórtese o me veré obligado a mandarlo a una correccional….

Albert abajo la guardia…

Sr Andley usted quedara detenido en una de las celdas de la fiscalía hasta que las pruebas estén listas.

Su señoria ¡! Creo que no es justo la sentencia a mi cliente…

Lic! Usted muy bien sabe que violencia doméstica es penalizada por la ley con hasta 5 años de prisión!

Tengan lista toda la evidencia, testigos en una semana nos veremos aquí…

Una semana! Dijo Albert ..

Su señoría disculpe que interrumpa…

Quien es usted jovencito?

Soy Anthony Brown sobrino del Sr Andley y estoy en mi último año estudiando Leyes y si me permite quiero decirle algo….

Está bien usted dirá!

En vista de que no tenemos pruebas contundentes, y eso paso hace más de un mes creo que mi tío puede estar preso domiciliario.

Sr Brown ya dictamine una sentencia estará en la cárcel de la fiscalía por una semana o hasta que tengan las pruebas suficientes y los testigos…

Está bien… y el juez abandono el lugar unos policías sacaron a Albert para llevarlo hacia la fiscalía…

Tío no te desesperes tenemos que buscar evidencias solidas que indiquen tu inocencia así Elisa quedara mal y no podrá logar u objetivo…

Gracias sobrino… Albert estaba muy desanimado su rostro evidenciaba el cansancio la frustración y el stress..

Tío te veremos en unos mementos nos vamos detrás del carro de la policía…

Y ya en la fiscalía proceden a llevarlo a una celda donde estaría solo…

Anthony me voy a volver loco!

No te desesperes tío… dime tienes que decirme con lujos y detalle cómo fue que sucedido todo…

Albert procedió a contar toda la historia…

Y en Londres…

Candy volvió a llamar a Albert pero no obtuvo respuestas…

Albert porque no me respondes necesito escuchar tu voz! Decía….. En ese instante Terry entra y la encuentra llorando frente al teléfono…

Candy! Qué te pasa?

Terry! No te preocupes no es nada…

Candy! a mí no me puedes mentir y lo sabes bien ¡!

Terry yo ¡!

Estabas hablando con Andley verdad? Candy hasta cuando estarás detrás de el? Te hace todo el daño del mundo y aun así lo sigues?

Terry te he dicho que no es como tú crees Albert no es la persona que piensas que es…

Claro que si pienso lo que pienso de él porque odio verte sufrir por eso!…

Terry! Ella se incorporó de golpe y sintió que todo se le venía encima….

Candy! y se desvaneció en los brazos de Terry….

En New York…..

Tío hay que hacer contactos con el duque de Grandchester él es nuestra salvación…

No creo que el vendrá a rescatarme… dijo sentándose frustrado…

Tío no te preocupes yo te ayudare…. Él es el único que puede ayudarnos….

Elisa y Neal se encuentran el Penhouse…

Pero Neal si ellos descubren que en realidad fue un accidente sabes que pueden conseguir pruebas….

Deja tus estupideces nunca sabes bien hacer las cosas!

Como se te ocurrió en estos momentos hacer algo así? Te dije que lo haríamos a nuestra manera estúpida!

Ahora tenemos que saber cómo vamos a hacer el juego ya que toda la evidencia posible la tiene Grandchester…

Tenemos que hacer todo bien y correctamente… dijo…

Albert estaba destrozado solo en esa fría celda.. Apenas pudo comer algo que les dejo su abogado y Anthony …

No puedo creer que todo esto me esté pasando a mí..

Las empresas de la familia se van hacia un abismo financiero..

La mujer con la que cometí el gran error de mi vida me está echando al abismo también…

Y el amor de mi vida está lejos y muy lejos de mi…

.


	27. Chapter 27

Cuando regrese a tus brazos..

Capítulo 27

En sus capítulos Finales!

Anthony y el abogado se encontraban hablando en una de las terrazas de la mansión…

Tenemos que contactar el Sr Grandchester es el único que puede resolver el problema de mi tío…

Estoy de acuerdo contigo joven Anthony…. Hay que hacer los contactos rápidamente…

Iré a chicago partiré hoy mismo si es preciso….

Anthony tomo un vuelo comercial a Chicago casi a la media noche….

Mientras tanto en Londres Candy se había desmayado..

El doctor la examinaba cuando esta volvió en si…

Que me paso?

Sra Grandchester sufrió usted un desmayo…

Tuvo una baja de tensión le recomiendo que repose todo lo que pueda no es muy conveniente que a usted le baje mucho la presión por su embarazo debe de evitar los sobre saltos y cosas que puedan alterar sus funciones nerviosas…

Le recomiendo reposo todo el tiempo que le sea posible y evite los viajes largos por lo menos dentro de dos meses…

Gracias Doctor….

Estoy a sus servicios cualquier cosa me la hacen saber…

El doctor al salir de la habitación de Candy se encuentra con el Sr Richard y Terry…

Por favor doctor como esta mi hija?

Si doctor díganos le pasa algo malo a Candy?

No por ahora solo fue una baja de tensión pero ella debe de estar en constante reposo y evitar tensiones…

Le prohibí de tener viajes largos por lo menos hasta que complete su primer trimestre… por ahora ella está bien les deje las indicaciones cualquier eventualidad me pueden llamar….

Gracias doctor. Dijo Terry y lo acompaño hasta la puerta de salida…

Hija ¡! Nos preocupaste…

Estoy bien papa perdona…..

No hay nada que perdonar…. Mientras la abrazaba Terry entra a la habitación….

Candy el doctor dijo que te mantuvieras en reposo y nada de sobresaltos….

Si … dijo bajando la mirada porque sabía perfectamente a lo que Terry le dijo….

Al medio día en chicago Anthony se dirige hacia las empresas Grandchester con un citatorio para Terry…

Por favor? señorita esto es un asunto muy grave mi tío está detenido y el Sr Duque de Grandchester es que nos puede ayudar… le suplico Anthony a Susana ya que esta le había informado que Terry y Candy tenían casi un mes en Londres y tenía prohibido llamar a menos que se aun asunto muy urgente…

Lo siento mucho Sr Brower pero es que tengo prohibido

Llamarlos… Pero como el siempre llama le comentare lo sucedido y le llamare….

Gracias Srta Marlow …

Okey….estaré al pendiente…

Tengo que hacer que Grandchester nos ayude si tan solo pudiera tener el número de Candy ella si nos ayudaría…. Pensaba mientras caminaba hacia el hotel donde se había hospedado…

Habían pasado 10 minutos de la partida de Anthony cuando Terry llama para saber cómo estaba todo él había dejado a cargo al Sr Britter y Susana le comento de la presencia de Anthony Brower…

Sr Grandchester el Sr Brower quiere que usted le ayude con ese problema… Terry frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto…

Yo no puedo ir a Chicago por ahora pero pueden acceder a las cámaras de seguridad ya que todo eso está grabado…

Si pero dejo un citatorio…

Maldición! Ya irritado… Susana! Por mi lo puedes romper no pienso ir a Chicago por ahora que se las arreglen como pueda, y cerro el teléfono…

Pasaron dos días …..

Anthony recogió las evidencias de las cámaras de seguridad… pero aun así necesitaban la presencia de Terry y el tiempo se agotaba…

Candy estaba leyendo tranquilamente el periódico cuando una nota le llamo la atención,,,

_"__**Las Empresas Andley se hunden en un abismo financiero debido a no pago de un 95 % de las ventas de bienes raíces… mientras el Sr William Albert Andley está **_**_detenido_********_en la oficina de la fiscalía central acusado de ser causante de la muerte del bebe de su actual esposa la Sra Elisa Andley con que está llevando un divorcio y se dice que ella está pidiendo una gran suma millonaria por el mi_****_s_**_**mo"**_

Dios mío Albert no! Detenido!… por algo que él no tiene la culpa,…. Dejo caer el periódico al suelo mientras sus lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas…

Terry! El debe de ayudar! Y se levando de la cama para buscar a Terry el cual se encontraba con el Sr Richard en la biblioteca revisando unos pendientes...

Y candy llega muy exaltada... Terry!

Candy! Que te pasa? Porque llegas aqui así sabes que no puedes exaltarte que sucede!

Hija! Que pasa?

Papa! El no tiene la culpa.. fue directamente llorando hacia sus brazos...

Pero que hablas?

Terry debes de ayudarlo por favor!

Candy que demonios! Pasa aquí? Le dijo ya exasperado.

Mira.. y le muestra el periódico con la noticia...

Sí lo supe cuando llame a la oficina puse a Susana al tanto a demás que tengo yo que ver en eso? Ya autorize el uso de los videos de vigilancia..

Terry! No es fuciente ente! Tienes que ir y aclarar las cosas el no tiene la culpa!

Candy ese no es nuestro problema! Le dijo severamente.

Terry basta ya! Ayuda a tu hermana por que como quieras tienes que volver a América..

Pero papa!

Terry te ibas sin decirme nada?.. pregunto candy..

Bueno no pensaba regresar a América hasta que todo este listo para tu presentación formal pero no puedo estar lejos de las empresas.

Sí hija Terry viajara pero no será por mucho tiempo..

Terry por favor ayudalo! Le dijo entre lágrimas...

Esta bien pero sabes que no lo haré con mucho gusto...

Gracias! Candy lo Abrazó...

Candy por vía a Susana se pudo comunicar con Anthony... y le puso al tanto de la llegada de Terry..

Al día siguiente el partió hacia América en un vuelo nocturno...

Ya en la fiscalía...

Tío! El duque de Granchester nos ayudará vendrá cómo testigo...

Grandchester?

Sí hable con... titubeo...

Con ella verdad? Pregunto Albert tristemente .. y como esta?

Bueno no hable mucho con ella pero si la note muy preocupada por ti y que necesita hablar contigo pero por ahora no podrá viajar...

Okey... Albert se notaba muy triste..

Tío amas profundamente a Candy verdad?

Yo no se que siento en estos momentos Candy esta con Terry y según supe se va a casar con el..

Que? Pero eso es cierto? No lo creo sí yo...

Anthony Candy está embarazada de Terry..

Que? Tío pero Candy te ama...

Anthony crees que si ella me ama como dices por que se marchó a Londres con Terry? por que no ha regresado? o peor aun te dijo que no podrá viajar eso significa que ella me olvido.. dijo cabizbajo dejando salir una lágrima..

Tío!

Mi vida es un fracaso.. Me segué por los celos no fui capaz sacar la cara por ella y cometí el error más grande del vida el dejarla libre.. Solo yo he sido el culpable del abandono de Candy hacia mi..

Tío no digas eso...

En ese instante llega el abogado..

Joven Anthony y el Sr Grandchester?

Bueno lo que se es que hoy llegaba primero a chicago y luego viajaría hasta aqui..

Bueno sabes que ya no tenemos mucho tiempo..

Lo se...

Vaya! Vaya! Y ustedes creen que Terry grandchester vendrá hasta aquí a rescatarte? Dijo Elisa entrando al lugar..

Elisa que haces aquí? Pregunto Albert.

Pero no puedo venir a visitarte?

Eres una hipócrita Elisa cómo vienes a burlarte así de mi tío!

Jaaa! El que se burló de mi fue el que se casó conmigo para hacer una tapadera y yo muriendo de amor por el y el enamorado de otra.. Dios sabe todo lo que sufrí. Dijo con sarcasmo..

Sra andley usted no debería estar aquí menos que viniera usted a retractarse...Dijo el abogado..

Ja! Ni loca solo vine aver cómo esta todo ya que mañana se vence el plazo para las pruebas y lo dudo que Terry venga hacia acá porque el no va ayudarte sabiendo que tu estas enamorado de su futura esposa oh! a lo mejor ya son marido y mujer y no te has dado cuenta..

Basta ya Elisa! Vete de aqui! Ya le has hecho mucho daño a mi tio...

Me voy pero tenlo por seguro que te haré pagar una a una todo lo que me has hecho... y salio furiosa del lugar...

Al salir se sube a un auto con cristales oscuros...

Que supiste? Le pregunto Neal..

Según terry viene a ayudarlo cosa que no creo.

Lo que creo maldita estúpida! que por tu culpa parte del plan se va a venir a bajo ya que te podrían acusar de hacer acusaciones falsas y te sancionará por eso pero veremos que pasa hoy se nos anexo otro miembro se llama Matt William y tiene un buen historial de desfalcos y nos ayudará a terminar con las empresas Andley..

Y es buen moso?!

Elisa! No quieres perder el tiempo verdad?

Jajajaja claro que no.. y se alejaron del lugar..

Una hora más tarde un auto llega de el sale Terry junto a dos abogados...

Ya dentro les informan de todo...

Sr Duque si usted quiere no es menester que usted hable nosotros nos encargamos..le dijo uno de los abogados..

No quiero resolver esto por mi mismo ustedes mantenganse conmigo..

Esta bien..

Luego de eso pasaron a firmar unos documentos y la declaración de Terry.. Anthony y el abogado estaban presentes..

Bien como las evidencias son claras y con los testigos queda en libertad el Sr Andley la Sra Andley tendrá una sitacion por acusarlo falsamente..

Terry se mantenía cayado.. En ese instante traen a albert y al verse frente a frente..

Albert le lanzó un puñetazo a Terry.. que lo hizo caer el suelo...

Tío!

Sr Andley! Que le pasa? A caso quiere volver a la celda! Grito el juez..

Terry se levanta con la ayuda de sus abogados..

Vaya! Que forma de agradecer que te salve el pellejo.. dijo terry con furia en la mirada..

Maldito! Que le hiciste? por que te la llevaste?.. y la seduciste desde en instante sabía que tu ibas interferir entre ella y yo! A Albert lo sostenían Anthony y el abogado.

Sr Andley por favor tranquilice si van a resolver algo háganlo fuera de estas instalaciones.. le dijo su abogado.. Y bajo la guardia.

Yo no tengo el deber de darte explicaciones con respecto a Candy si ella tomo la desicion de irse conmigo fue de cuenta propia..

Maldito Granchester!

Sr Andley y Sr Grandchester si vuelven a hacer un escándalo los encierro por crear caos en las oficinas de la procuraduría…

Lo sentimos su señoría no volverá a pasar… dijo uno de los abogados de Terry…

Todos salieron del lugar Albert aun miraba a Terry con recelo mientras se subía a su auto…


	28. Chapter 28

Cuando regrese a tus brazos..

Capítulo 28

Albert y los demás ya se encontraban ya en la mansión…

Tío te encuentras bien? Pregunto Anthony al ver el rostro del Albert desencajado …

Solo quiero estar solo.. y se dirigió hacia su habitación hay se sentó en la orilla de la cama a recordar los eventos pasados… la perdí simplemente la perdí!… dijo mientras sus lágrimas caían hacia el suelo…

Dos días pasaron y Elisa tuvo que comparecer antes un juez por acusar a Albert de algo que fue accidental…

Sra Andley cumplirá usted un mes de trabajo social más la paga de una multa…

Maldición! … y mi proceso de divorcio?

Eso no se lo impedirá pero una cosa Sra Andley si no cumple con lo acordado pasara mínimo un año de cárcel…. Elisa no tuvo más remedio que seguir con lo acordado….

Eres una imbécil! Le dijo Neal golpeando el rostro de Elisa…. Cada error que cometes haces que nuestro plan se atrase más….

Lo siento!

Debemos ya comenzar a actuar… dijo Neal….

Y en la oficina de los Grandchester Terry conservaba vía telefónica con Candy….

Gracias Terry!

Bueno eso lo hice por ti no quiero verte sufrir más….

Candy quería preguntarle por Albert pero sabía de ante mano cuál sería su respuesta….

Intentare llamarlo a su oficina… Candy llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta…. Albert! Como quisiera estar contigo en estos momentos…..

Ya había pasado un mes…. Y sería la presentación oficial de Candy a la familia Grandchester como hija legítima y heredera… Candy cumpliría ya 3 meses de embarazo..

Albert se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos en su oficina….

William! Le llamo Archie…

Discúlpame Archie…. Le dijo apenado…

Está bien sé que estás pasando por momentos difíciles y ya casi te estas divorciando-….

Si pronto saldrá la sentencia y eso me preocupa si la apelación dará efecto si no sería la ruina para mí ya que tenía pensado usar mi herencia personal para capitalizar las empresas…

William! No penaba que irías a hacer eso!

Bueno existía también la opción de fusión con otras empresas…..

Entiendo pero aun creo que podemos hacerlo….

No lo creo el potencial más hábil para hacerlo serían las empresas Grandchester y eso está bastante lejos de nuestro alcance…

Si es cierto… dijo Archie cabizbajo…

William! Bueno sé que estamos pasando por tiempos difíciles pero tengo que informarte que me voy a casar dentro de dos semanas….

Felicidades! Archie te lo mereces… le dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo….

Si he estado aplazando la fecha pero creo que ya es tiempo y además la madrina de nuestra boda según Annie vendrá prontamente aún no sé quién es pero quiero que tú seas mi padrino… no sé si tendrás ánimos pero necesitas por lo menos un tiempo para relajarte…

Está bien Archie acepto….

Mientras tanto en Londres….

En una semana volveré a América… decía Candy mientras acariciaba su vientre que ya comenzaba a abultarse…. Ya te mueves bebe esperamos poder ver a tu padre y explicarle todo…

En la mansión Andley…. Ya era casi media noche

Anthony entra la biblioteca mientras Albert estaba revisando unos papeles…

Tío! No puedes dormir!

Anthony ¡! Bueno que te digo desde hace mucho tiempo casi no logro conciliar el sueño…

Tío no deberías te enfermaras…..

Y qué más da! Le dijo frustrado tirándose en su amplio sofá…. Si ya ni siquiera sé que tengo vida….

Tío lo dices por ella verdad?

No lo sé son tantas cosas una de tras de otra que no se cual me está quemando más por dentro… dijo tristemente…

Tío hable ayer con mi compañero de clases me dijo que la investigación de Neal están muy avanzadas y que prontamente tendrán toda la evidencia sólida para capturarlo…

Gracias Anthony por tu ayuda…. Le dijo….

Ya era de mañana Anthony hizo una llamada….

Mansión Grandchester .. le dijo la voz del otro lado…

Podría comunicarme con la Sra Grandchester…

Quien le llama…

Anthony Brower…..

Un momento… Candy y Anthony desde aquel día de la salida de Albert de la procuraduría se llamaban discretamente ella había dado instrucciones que si Anthony llamaba que nadie lo supiera …..

Anthony!

Candy! como has estado..

Bueno muy bien sabes que dentro de muy poco partiré hacia América ….

Si lo se….

Y como esta? Pregunto melancólicamente…..

Candy el sufre mucho y sufre más pensando que estas embarazada de Terry y eso a mí también me está matando el saber que es un mal entendido y no poder yo hacérselo saber ….

Lo siento Anthony pero la que tiene que resolver ese problema soy yo entiéndeme….

Si lo sé y espero que pronto se arreglen las cosas…. Y duraron un buen rato hablando…

Mientras Neal junto a los demás ya estaban dando los toques finales de su macabro plan…..

Creo que con esto será suficiente…. Gracias a la acción de Matt (desde la llegada de Matt Williams a la banda él ha sido el cerebro para llevar a cabo el plan)

No hay de qué jefe estoy aquí para todo lo que usted necesite –le dijo-

Jajajaja empresas Andley ya son mías! Dijo Neal…

Ya había llegado el día en que Candy partiría hacia América…

Papa! Tengo que volver

Lo se hija tienes que resolver ese problema pendiente y tienes mi apoyo para todo lo que necesites….

Papa! Le dijo dándole un abrazo muy fuerte….

Te quiero…..y le dio un beso en la mejilla…

Terry ocúpate de ella…. Le dijo severamente….

Está bien….. Dijo en forma de fastidio….

Y ya en chicago…..

Bebe ya estamos en américa pronto veremos a papa y aclararemos todo…. Decía mientras llegaban a su antiguo apartamento…

La boda es para mañana verdad?

Si el sr Britter quiere que vayamos hoy en la noche pero le dije que mejor ya mañana estaremos allá tú tienes que descansar…

Me hubiese gustado ver a Annie antes de la boda…

Bueno estaremos temprano allá mañana mejor descansa.

Sí.. Candy se dirigió a su habitación la encontró toda ordenada y en una de las gavetas de su mesita de noche encontró su celular…

El cual encendió… y se encontró con varios mensajes de voz… que al escucharlos se recostó de la cama a llorar….

Albert mi amor! Te amo más que nunca…. Espero que me perdones…. Dijo entre lágrimas…..

Archie y Albert junto con los demás se dirigían hacia Chicago ….

Porque tengo esa sensación de angustia en mi pecho.. Pensaba Albert mirando por la ventanilla del avión..

Al día siguiente ya la ceremonia de bodas casi empezaba los invitados llegaban a la iglesia Archie junto con Albert esperaban a la novia y la madrina que al parecer llegarían juntas.…

William estoy nervioso….dijo Archie

Es común que lo sientas te vas a casar.. le dijo sonriendo de medio lado… y por cierto quien es tu madrina de bodas aun no llega?

No creo que han de venir juntas solo sé que es una amiga muy íntima de Annie y que se encontraba fuera del país.. y en ese instante suena la marcha nupcial y se abre las puertas de la iglesia ….

Annie junto a su padre Candy a su lado y detrás de ella Terry …

A Albert se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver a Candy vestida con un traje color marfil con detalles bordados y su pequeño abultado vientre….

Candy abrió los ojos de par en par a darse cuenta de quién era el padrino de bodas de Annie….

Terry frunció el ceño automáticamente al ver el rostro de Albert mirando a Candy…

Comenzó la procesión hacia el altar lamentablemente Terry tenía que ir por otro lugar y dejar Candy….

Ella se sentía nerviosa….

Dios que guapo se ve con ese traje…. Se dijo…

Albert quedo anonadado mirando la Candy…. Esta más linda que nunca.. Pensó… pero su rostro cambio cuando al bajar la mirada hacia su vientre….

Ya todos puestos en sus lugares…. Candy no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa estaba Albert a su lado.. La ceremonia pasaba y él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos su mirada estaba fija en los novios a pesar de que su mente estaba en otro lugar…

Candy porque me haces sufrir de esa manera?

Dios! Dame fuerzas .. pensó Candy ya que sentía que pronto podría desvanecerse..

Candy como me hubiese gustado que fuéramos nosotros los que nos estuviese casando en estos momentos… y sin pensarlo volteo su mirada hacia ella… y los dos se quedaron embelesados mirándose uno al otro hasta que los aplausos hicieron volver de su trance ya los novios estaban formalmente casados…

Se prosiguió con las felicitaciones … ya en la recepción..

Terry traba de estar siempre al pendiente de Candy … no dejaba de lanzarse miradas fulminantes él y Albert ya que estaban ubicados en la misma mesa…

Y dime Candy como vas con tu embarazo. Pregunto Anthony..

Muy bien de hecho no ha dejado de moverse en todo el día creo que el ajetreo lo tiene inquieto.. le dijo alegremente… y en ese instante suena la música que daba inicio al baile formal….

Ella se mordió el labio de solo pensar que como madrina de bodas tendrá que bailar con Albert … y se hizo esperar Albert estaba ya frente a ella ofreciéndole su mano…

Creo que tenemos que bailar podrás? Le dijo rompiendo el hielo ya que no se habían dirigido la palabra….

Si puedo.. dijo nerviosa… ya en la pista del baile el tomo su cintura delicadamente y la atrajo un poco hacia él.. Ella delicadamente se dejó llevar y pego al…

Hace mucho tiempo Candy… le dijo mientras hundía su nariz en su pelo

Si hace mucho…. Terry por otro lado estaba hablando con unas personas cuando se percató de la escena. Espero que no la haga sentir mal… dijo entre los dientes…

Creo que Terry esta celoso…..

No lo creo el solo quiere protegerme nada más….

Claro que debería de protegerte vas a tener un hijo suyo no? Y también debe de estar celoso porque su esposa está bailando con su peor enemigo….

Albert! No es lo que tú piensas ¡!

Que es lo que no debo pensar Candy dime? O es a acaso que te estas burlando de mi!

No eso es imposible nunca me burlaría de ti… y la soltó por que la música había terminado…

Albert necesitamos hablar…

Creo que todo está expuesto ya! Le dijo tristemente…

Por favor! le suplico…

Está bien…. Y se fueron hacia unas de las terrazas que daba acceso al jardín… Terry seguía no muy lejos sus movimientos…

Dime de que quieres hablarme.. le dijo fríamente..

Albert necesitamos aclarar las cosas….

Que cosas hay que aclarar Candy? te vas a si no más sin decirme nada… luego resulta que estas embarazada, sales en las revistas besando y abrazando a Terry y llegas aquí con su apellido ¡! Todo está claro Candy!

No Albert escucha no es lo que tú crees…. Es que pasaron muchas cosas… le dijo

Candy! este amor me está quemando por dentro y no puedo soportar que ya eres de otra persona… le dijo tristemente….

Albert ¡! Ella se acercó y le acaricio tiernamente el rostro…. Yo!

Candy! se escuchó una voz …

Albert cambio el rostro de su cara al reconocer la voz que llamaba a Candy…

Terry ¡! Dijo Candy asombrada..

Candy es hora del brindis debes de venir .. dijo molesto…

Está bien.. Dijo tristemente mirando a Albert…

La velada paso normal sin ningún incidente….

Candy se veía triste tenía las esperanzas de hablar con Albert pero no pudo…..

Albert se encontraba de nuevo en la terraza pensativo mirando hacia el cielo….

No te cansas de asediarla? Dijo molesto Terry

Vaya! Pensé que lo pasarías por alto a pesar de que no nos quitabas la vista de encima… dijo Albert apretando los puños…

Andley no quiero que te acerques a Candy ¡! Que te quede claro!

Eso es una advertencia verdad?

No es una advertencia más bien un consejo…

Okey ya estoy entendiendo me estás dando consejos con respecto a que si debo o no debo acercarme a ella? Dijo en tono de burla..

Tómalo como quiera pero si te digo una cosa te quiero ver 20 kilómetros fuera de ti… Terry le dijo muy desafiantemente… tú lo que las traído es desgracias a ella…

Albert no aguanto y lanzo el primer puñetazo que hizo a Terry caer al piso…

Terry se levantó y le devolvió el puñetazo y Albert tambaleo…

Sí que pegas fuerte! Le dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca…

Y tú no te quedas atrás… dijo Terry sonriendo de medio lado…

Y el lugar se convirtió en una batalla campal hasta que Anthony que pasaba vio el espectáculo…

Tío! Basta! Trato de detener a Albert…

Anthony suéltame ¡! Este maldito me ha robado un pedazo de mi alma… y no se lo perdonare….

Tío tranquilízate!

Candy que estaba buscando a Terry también se percató de lo que estaba aconteciendo en la terraza…

Terry! Albert!

Candy! dijo Terry y Albert aprovecho que él estaba distraído y con toda su fuerza se soltó de las manos de Anthony y le pego en la cara fuertemente a Terry y este cayo inconsciente al suelo…

Albert no! Terry! Candy inmediatamente lo socorrió Tío! Candy y Terry son hermanos!

Que!


	29. Chapter 29

Cuando regrese a tus brazos..

Capítulo 29

Que? Albert se quedó atónito al escuchar las palabras de Anthony

Sí tío todo esto ha sido un mal entendido y una historia muy larga que contar... Candy y Terry son medios hermanos...

Albert mira a Candy y Anthony varias veces...

Anthony no juegues conmigo?

No estoy bromeando...

Candy trataba de reanimar a Terry. Y este despertó...

Terry! Estas bien... le dijo Candy con lágrimas...

Y este lanzó una mirada fulminante a Albert mientras se levantaba limpiándose la sangre de la boca..

Terry ya! Basta por favor! Rogó Candy..

Candy Vámonos de aquí...

Un momento Candy tenemos que hablar... dijo Albert agarrándola por el antebrazo..

Tu no tienes que hablar nada con ella!

Terry por favor!

Vámonos de aquí... y Terry se llevó a Candy...

Tío!

Anthony creo que he cometido el mayor error de mi vida después de haberme casado con Elisa este fue el peor...

Que dices tío?

Ahora sé que Candy está más lejos de mí.. Dijo tristemente mientras veía como ella desaparecía con Terry..

No lo creo tío hay cosas que aún no sabes que solo ella puede decirte...

No lo sé creo que mis esperanzas de ella vuelva a mis brazos se esfumaron desconfíe totalmente de ella y ahora...

Y ahora ella espera un hijo tuyo...

Que?

Tío el hijo que Candy espera es tuyo.. Ella me contó todo y discúlpame nuevamente por ocultar te todo eso es que ella misma me lo pidió. Le dijo apenado..

Dios! Que he hecho! No puede ser...

Tío Candy nunca a dejado de amarte...

Tengo que hablar con ella... Dios cuanto abra sufrido por culpa mía con razón Terry no quiere que me le acerque...

Sí ella ha sufrido mucho...

Candy como podre hacer para que me perdones... pensó...

Mientras tanto Terry y Candy se dirigían hacia su departamento...

Candy volvemos a Inglaterra..

Qué? Pero porque?

Candy no quiero que ese idiota vuelva a entrometerse contigo...

Terry ya basta! El sabe que somos hermanos y tú no puedes olvidarte que él es el padre de mi hijo! No puedo olvidarme de eso..

Candy! Que pretendes? Le dijo enojado

Terry por favor! Sé que esto lo haces por mí y estoy muy agradecida por eso te quiero mucho pero no puedes cambiar el pasado tan fácilmente...

Pero puedo mejorar tu futuro! Alejándose de ese infeliz!

Terry por favor! Deja de manejar mi vida! Le dijo al grito..

No puedes controlarme a tu antojo soy tu hermana no una marioneta déjame resolver mis problemas!

Porque aunque quieras alejarme de él no lo podrás él es el padre de mi hijo y.. .

Y que Candy! Maldita sea!

Yo lo amo!

Terry mira a los ojos de Candy hinchados por el llanto... y no tuvo más remedio que abrazarla...

Candy yo no quiero verte sufrir...

Eso lo sé pero entiende que hay cosas que no podrás hacer nada...

Sí eso lo sé pero quiero ti felicidad...

Terry yo soy feliz ya! Encontré a mi padre te tengo a ti.. Tengo un bebé esperando prontamente salir y su padre que aún me ama con locura...

Candy... júrame que estarás bien...

Te lo juro estaré bien... y duraron un buen rato abrazados...

Anthony y Albert estaban ya en el hotel cuando Anthony recibe una llamada...

Y regresa con la cara angustiada..

Que sucede?...

Tío al parecer todos los documentos que firmaste son auténticos.. Según el investigador han revisado y las firmas tienen porcentajes muy bajos en los resultados...

Quieres decir que por ese lado Neal saldría limpio?

Sí pero no me gustaría yo sospecho de el...

Bueno los peritos son expertos si ellos lo confirman no podemos hacer nada no crees?

Sí.. Pero aún tengo mis dudas.. Pensó...

Tío que harás con respecto a Candy?

Voy a hablar con ella mañana y aclarar todo...

Sí tío ella está dispuesta a hablar contigo...

Sí necesito hablar con ella y pedirle perdón...

Tío ustedes dos se merecen otra oportunidad...

Sí..

Y en New York Neal y su grupo ya estaban dando los toques finales...

Solo falta 15 días para que la sentencia del divorcio se lleve a cabo.. Desde que se dé el veredicto actuamos...

Si...

Jajaja ni falta mucho para que las empresas sean mías... dijo Neal con un brillo de malicia..

Y de vuelta a chicago... Terry recibe una llamada...su padre tuvo un accidente en la mansión resbaló cayó del segundo escalón para subir y al parecer se fracturó una pierna..

Dios Terry tenemos que ir! Pobre papa! Dijo Candy llorando

Le dije Nicholas que no lo dejara subir solo las escaleras.. Se marcharon consiguieron un vuelo privado hasta la florida y desde ahí poder abordar el primer vuelo hacia Europa porque desde Chicago no había..

Candy estas bien?!

Sí es que no he descansado ..

Esta segura? Mejor quédate no quiero que te pase nada ni al bebé has estado últimamente delicada..

Terry te digo que estoy bien solo necesito descansar el avión dormiré...

Okey.. y abordaron el avión..

Ya había amanecido Albert se encontraba inquieto no había dormido muy bien solo pensando en su encuentro con Candy pero por azares del destino no podrá reunirse con ella..

Tío llame a las oficinas Granchester me informaron que ellos dos salieron de emergencia a Londres su padre tuvo un accidente en la casa se fracturó el fémur..

Albert se entristeció al saber la noticia... otra vez se marchó...

Tío no pierdas las esperanzas por lo menos es inevitable su reconciliación tarde o temprano...

Pero tengo miedo a que eso pueda materializarse.

Tío! Por lo menos sabes que ella te ama y guarda para ti ..

Sí..

No te preocupes me comunicaré con ella en Londres...

Puedes hacer eso?

Claro que si.. si todo lo que te dije lo supe porque me he mantenido en comunicación con ella desde que estuviste detenido..

Okey..

O puedo esperar a que ella se comunique conmigo...

No puedo esperar necesito hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas….

Lo se tío pero debemos esperar a que ella este en Londres….

Es cierto mejor retornemos a New York…. Esa misma tarde partieron a hacia New York…

Candy y Terry habían llegado a la mansión Candy se veía muy pálida….

Nicholas dime que ha pasado?

Señor Terry su padre al parecer no ubico bien el peldaño de las escaleras y le falto el equilibrio cayo desde el segundo peldaño… decía mientras llegaban a su alcoba…

Dios! Mío papa! Grito Candy acercándose y abrazándolo

Hijos que hacen aquí?

Papa estas bien?

Estoy bien hijo por que volvieron esto no es de gravedad!

Papa como puedes decir eso mira tienes una pierna rota….

Hija te ves muy pálida…..

Estoy bien solo un poco cansada…

Ya veo de donde Candy saco su terquedad son iguales ustedes dos, a ella le dije que se quedara y tú no quieres quedarte quieto… dijo Terry muy serio.

Pasaron dos días… Candy recibió una llamada de Albert…

Candy!

Albert!

Candy no sé cómo decirte que me perdones por todo lo que has pasado…

Albert todo fue un mal entendido principalmente por mi culpa…

No Candy yo también tengo parte de toda la culpa por actuar con resentimiento desde aquella vez que no supe ser un hombre verdadero y te deje en chicago….

Albert no pienses más en eso… le dijo entre sollozos…

Candy necesito verte, es cierto lo del bebe?

Aun lo dudas? Solo he sido tuya y siempre lo seré… le dijo sonriendo…

Candy TE AMO! Nunca deje de hacerlo he vivido un inferno pensado muchas cosas que no fueron….

Lo sé al igual que yo tú también sufrías…

Candy necesito verte …..

Pronto volveré yo también necesito estar contigo…..

Después de despedirse de Albert Candy se dirigía hacia la terraza y sintió que todo le daba vueltas….

Dios que me pasa! Y se desmayó….

Candy despertó lentamente…

Dónde estoy?

Estas en el hospital…

Terry ¡! Dijo al ver su cara desencajada.

Candy estuviste desmayada toda la noche….

Qué?

Si el doctor no tarda en regresar vez te lo advertí debiste quedarte…

Y en eso llega el doctor…

Sra Grandchester deberá usted permanecer hospitalizada por una semana esta deshidratada y tiene mucha anemia no es recomendable por su estado de gestación…

Una semana!

Si por lo menos …..

Debieras quedarte más de dos meses.. dijo Terry cruzando los brazos enfadado… eres muy terca!

Lo siento… dijo apenada…

Y en New York….

Albert se encontraba en una reunión de emergencia…..

Lo sentimos señor Andley pero según las estadísticas tendremos que despedir más del 80% de nuestro personal….

No puede ser!

Señor las empresas Andley están en banca rota…..

Albert se encontraba en momentos muy difíciles y en dos días darían el veredicto final de su divorcio…

No puede ser las empresas que con tanto trabajo edifico mi padre ahora se van al suelo… soy un fracaso… Archie tuvo que detener su luna de miel y regreso hacia new york al enterarse de lo sucedido…

Lo siento Archie tuviste que retornar….

Está bien William no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados al saber lo que ha pasado

Aun invirtiendo todo mi capital personal no creo que la podríamos recapitalizarlas… hay que vender el 85% de las acciones….

Neal también se encontraba en esa reunión

El 15 las tiene Rosemary verdad?

Si hay un 15 % que son de ella no sé si ella acedera a venderlas… también tengo que esperar al veredicto final de mi divorcio….

Bueno creo que lo más conveniente aquí es que se vendan las acciones… dijo Neal con toda su calma

Anthony en representación de su madre se quedó observando todos los movimientos que hacia Neal

En la mansión Andley ya todo se sabía estaban en la ruina solo quedaba ese 15% de Rosemary….

Anthony debemos de hacer algo?

No se madre creo que Neal tiene que ver con los problemas de las empresas… y voy a averiguarlo….

Llego el día de la audiencia final del divorcio entre Elisa y Albert….

No te preocupes hermanita veras que todo sale a tu favor…

Estoy preocupada Neal el prácticamente se a declarado en banca rota…

No seas idiota! Recuerda que aun él tiene su fortuna personal…. Y a esa es la que estamos apuntando

Si….

Ya todos estaban en la sala…. Cuando llega el juez…

Bien…..

Sra Andley y Sr Andley …..

Si! Dijeron al unísono ,,,

Albert estaba muy preocupado ,,,, sabía que esto no era fácil y más aun sabiendo que Candy estaba hospitalizada en Londres…

Le concedo la demanda a la Sra Andley

Que! Dijo Albert…

Quedan legalmente divorciados desde este día….

Srta. Leegan tiene usted la potestad y el derecho de los bienes reclamados en su divorcio…

Gracias su señoría…

Albert no lo podría creer ¡! Cayó derrotado en la silla

Estoy en la ruina ,,,,

Elisa le pasa por el lado con una sonrisa de satisfacción…

Te lo dije que esta me la pagabas tarde o temprano…

Más tarde neal y el grupo estaban celebrando su triunfo….

Brindemos por nuestro plan salió a la perfección…

Salud!

Jajajajaja!

Albert estaba en la mansión con los demás….

Perdónenme los he defraudado…

Hijo por qué dices eso! Dijo la Sra Elroy…

Tía he llevado a la familia hacia un abismo

Hijo no todo el tiempo se puede ganar, hay que ser fuertes…

Lo siento mucho tía ya no me queda nada…. Y salió hacia su habitación…

Pobre William! Dijo Rosemary….. Anthony por que no hablas con Candy?

Con Candy madre?

Si trata de hablar con ella…

Bueno ella está hospitalizada… está bien no le digan nada a mi tío me voy a Londres…

Anthony se fue hacia Londres ,,,, nuestro destino está en juego Candy creo que tú nos puedes ayudar .. Pensó..

Ya en Londres….. Candy le habían dado de alta ese mismo día que Anthony arribo…

Sr Terry hay un joven preguntando por la Sra. Candy….

Por Candy? quién es?

Dijo que se llama Anthony Brower..

Anthony! Exclamo Candy…

Qué demonios hace el aquí!

Terry por favor!

Terry que sucede… pregunto el Sr Richard llegando en una silla de ruedas….

Nada que hasta aquí tienen que llegar los Andley….

Que sucede con los Andley?

Papa es Anthony Brower el sobrino de William.

Oh! No lo conozco hazlo pasar…

Si señor!

Terry compórtate amable sabes que le debo mucho a esa familia!

Esto es el colmo!

Buenas noches….

Anthony! Le dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo

Candy … te encuentras mejor ….

Si todo está bien ya entro a mi 4to mes…

Si se nota…

Padre él es Anthony Brower…

Mucho gusto hijo ….

El gusto es mío Sr Duque Grandchester… soy hijo de la hermana de Rosemary Andley

Oh! Si recuerdo que William tubo también una niña….. Conocí a tu abuelo hijo y le debo mucho..

Terry no saludas a las visitas…

Que tal! Dijo sin mucho afán…. Voy a mi habitación… y salió sin decir nada

Y que te trae por aquí Anthony… pregunto Candy…

Candy no sé si has sabido pero las empresas Andley están en banca rota y creo que Neal Leegan está de tras de todo esto….

No sabía nada! Bueno estuve hospitalizada….

Hija escuche eso pero pensé que solo era un rumor….

No Sr Duque… es cierto ..

Pero como dices que Neal está detrás de todo eso?

Bueno te contare… y procedió a contarle detalle por detalle….

Mientras tanto en New York…

Neal se preparaba para dar su punto final….

Bien Steven tu compraras las acciones de la empresas como tu compraste aquella vez el ganado él te conoce y creo que no será difícil convérselo….

Claro ya he hecho tratos con él y además no le quedara de otra….

Si lo que hay que ver como la idiota de su hermana vende el 15% que falta…

Es cierto ella tiene ese porciento…

Claro esa demente no quiere venderlo….. Para poder tener el control absoluto de ellas…

Albert se encontraba en sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató que tocaban su puerta…..

William!

Rosemary discúlpame no te escuche….

William no puedes estar así no todo está acabado…..

Rosemary que puedo hacer no me queda nada soy un fracaso… tendré que vender las empresas que tanto trabajo le costó a nuestro padre construir…

William! Dijo Rosemary mientras lo abrazaba…

Y en Londres….

Y eso es todo Candy por eso creo que Neal está detrás de todo esto… si tan solo tuviera la forma de dese mascarlo pero todo apunta a que los documentos son reales y solo sería juzgado por las muertes de sus esposas… yo mismo contrate un investigador para eso…

Dios mío! Eso es muy serio….

Si Candy y ahora mío tío está sumido en una depresión…

Con razón no me ha llamado en días podre Albert!

Candy hija sabes que tienes mi apoyo para lo que necesites y además como dije le debo mucho a los Andley y cualquier decisión que tomes tienes mi consentimiento….

Gracias papa ¡! Una cosa Anthony de que documentos hablas?

Bueno de todos los contratos que mi tío firmo…..

Anthony yo tengo un contrato….

Que dices?

Bueno eso es otra historia pero creo que con eso podremos acorralar a Neal ¡!.

Claro pero dónde está?

Bueno no está aquí está en Chicago….. Papa ¡! Ya lo decidí comprare las empresas Andley

..


	30. Chapter 30

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE ME ACOMPAÑARON Y ME DIERON SU APOYO PARA ESTE FIC QUE FUE CONTROVERSIAL... PERO COMO LOS FIC SON PARTE DE NUESTRA IMAGINACION, NO SE PUEDEN COMPARAR CON LA REALIDAD, ES FICCION QUE NOS ENCANTA Y TODO FIC DEBE DE TENER ALGO FUERA DE LO NORMAL O ILOGICO PARA QUE LA TRAMA SEA MAS ATRACTIVA...

GRACIAS A MAIRA EXITOSA, LIOVANA , KITTEN ANDREW, MINUET ANDREW, ZAFIRO CIELO AZUL, ALEJANDRA CALZADILLAS, ERICA REYES, NERCKA, SHARA, JOSSIE Y MUCHAS MAS GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON...

LES DEJO ESTE PRE FINAL YA QUE ESTOY PREPARANDO UN EPIGOLO...

MUCHAS GRACIAS LAS QUIERO MUCHISISISISISISMOOOOOOOO AH! Y LAS QUE USAN EL FACEBOOK PASAR POR EL GRUPO HISTORIAS DE ALBERT Y CANDY HAY UNA FIRMIRTA ...

BESOS ...

Cuando regrese a tus brazos..

Capítulo 30

Pre-Final

Estoy decidida papa voy a comprar las empresas Andley...

Candy! Podrás hacer eso? Pregunto Anthony incrédulo..

Claro que sí! Bueno no se mucho de negocios pero creo que con la ayuda de todos podemos echar hacia delante las empresas...

Hija! Tienes mi apoyo incondicional yo le debo mucho a la familia Andley y es la hora de saldar esa cuenta...

Gracias papa! Le dijo Candy con un fuerte abrazo...

Tienes que hablar con tu hermano... el té ayudara...

Lo crees? El y Albert no se llevan muy bien. Le dijo tristemente...

El acedera estoy seguro

Sr Grandchester , Candy muchas gracias no saben lo aliviado que me siento... le dijo tomándole con las manos...

Al rato Candy y Richard estaban con Terry en la sala..

Estás loca Candy! No me pienso suicidar financieramente esas empresas están quebradas! Crees que con dos monedas las puedes levantar?

Terry!

Hijo no le hables así a tu hermana además tiene mi apoyo.

Esto es el colmo de los colmos! Papa! Es una inversión que no sabemos si buena a corto o a largo plazo.

Pero si desenmascaramos a Neal las cosas serán mejores...

Me niego a hacer tal cosa!

Terry! Ya basta! Vas a ayudar a tu hermana ahora mismo deja tu arrogancia y prepotencia! Hablo severamente el Sr Richard..

Pero papa!

Nada de peros en dos días salen hacia América...

Terry no tuvo más remedio que acceder...Candy Terry y Anthony salieron hacia chicago...

Mientras en New york...

Sr Steven mucho gusto...Le recibió Archie en su oficina...

Y el Sr William?...

El está en la mansión sabe que estamos en banca rota..

Sí supe eso y por eso estoy aquí quiero comprar las acciones de las empresas...

Bueno aún no se ha decidido si se van a vender sí o no..

Pero deben de hacerlo no tienen un capital solvente para poder echar la hacía delante...

Lo sabemos pero aún no hemos hecho legal el aviso de las ventas.

Bueno yo estoy dispuesto a comprar el 90% de las acciones a buen precio...

Bueno agradecemos su oferta y la mantendré presente...

Claro! Aquí le dejo el monto que estoy ofreciendo.. y le extendió un sobre con mucho papeles...

Okey...

Steven salió del edificio con una sonrisa de satisfacción realizando una llamada telefónica...

El negocio es nuestro cuando vea los números..

Claro! Que si nadie le ofrecerá mejor cantidad que la de nosotros jajajaja! Neal ríe sarcásticamente.

Candy y Anthony llegaron a chicago...

Y entrando a su antigua casa.

Candy? Eres tú?

Tom!

Candy!

Y se dieron un gran abrazo...

Tom cuanto tiempo sin verte...

Sí ! Hace un buen tiempo...

Candy estas embarazada? Le pregunta mirando al joven que está a su lado

Sí han pasado muchas cosas Tom..

Que tengo que contarte presento a Anthony Brawer él es de la familia Andley..

Mucho gusto Tom Candy me hablo de ti..

Sí somos casi hermanos...

Tom te doy las gracias por cuidar hogar...

No hay de que Candy sabes que cuentas conmigo y yo sé lo que vale para ti este lugar...

Sí y necesito que me ayudes en algo..

Claro!

Necesito que me ayudes a buscar unos papeles están en un sobre amarillo..

Claro!. Y entre los tres comenzaron la búsqueda..

Mientras en New york el cierre inminente de las empresas casi es un hecho... La familia se mudara a el rancho de chicago ..

William recibí una oferta del Sr Steven dice que te conoce y que han hecho negocios...le dijo Archie

Sí les vendimos un ganado, y él está interesado en comprar?

Sí me dio su propuesta y la veo favorable quiere comprar el 90% de las acciones y está ofreciendo una buena suma..

Bueno vamos a contactarlo ya no hay opciones favorables.

Okey..

Candy Tom y Anthony están buscando desesperadamente los documentos...

Candy estas segura que los trajiste aquí? Pregunto Tom.

Claro! Esperen dijo y se dirigió hacia la cómoda de su antigua habitación...

Por favor vamos a moverla...

La movieron y exactamente debajo de esta se encontraba un sobre lleno de polvo abandonado..

Este es Anthony le dijo con las mejillas encendidas...

A ver.. y efectivamente son los papeles originales de la venta de un ganado..

Candy esto vale oro con esto podremos acusar a Neal de plagio….

Terry mientras tanto revisaba todo lo concerniente a las empresas Andley que estaba saliendo de su oficina con revisando unos documentos cuando de pronto choca con Susana y está también llevaba una serie de papeles y cayeron todos al piso…

Lo siento Susana estaba distraído…..

No hay problema Sr Grandchester … y en un momento como fugaz sus rostros se encontraron mirándose fijamente a los ojos… fue algo momentáneamente pero lo suficiente para que sintieran un flechazo de electricidad…

Lo siento… dijo ella bajando la mirada avergonzada…. Y el tomo su barbilla…. Y la hiso subir su rostro…

Tienes unos lindos ojos…. Le dijo….

Y devuelta a New York…Anthony regreso esa misma tarde con los papeles en su poder …

Y se los entrega al investigador…

Mire estos son los documentos que le había comentado…

Si lo veo que son originales…

Claro! Hay que compararlos con los otros…

Deme 24 horas Sr Brower y comparare con los demás…

Claro está a su disposición… y se marchó hacia las oficinas y Archie no estaba se había marchado hacia la mansión…

Mi tío no debe de enterarse de él plan de Candy debe ser una sorpresa… pensó..

Al llegar noto que estaban acomodando las cosas una mudanza se aproximaba…

Archie necesito hablar contigo…

Claro Anthony vamos a la biblioteca… ya dentro… le conto todo lo acontecido

Archie si los otros documentos tienen diferencias Neal está en nuestras manos….

Claro! Lo sabía ese infeliz estaba de tras de todo esto…. Pero dime que es eso que Candy quiere comprar las Empresas?

Si ella esta decida tiene la aprobación de su padre el Duque…

Vaya que giros da el destino quien iba a pensar Candy una duquesa…

Así son las cosas y creo que nos favorece mejor que sea Candy quien compre las acciones ella quiere hablar contigo principalmente no quiere que el tío lo sepa…

Bueno hay una persona que está interesada en comprar también es un ranchero llamado Jasón Steven él ya había hecho negocios con nosotros….

Dices Jason Steven?

Si por qué?

Él es que figura como comprador del ganado en los papeles que encontramos….

Que coincidencia? Anthony aquí hay algo raro….

Si dejaremos que el investigador proceda me dio 24 horas ..

Okey… mientras tanto Albert se encontraba en su habitación mirando a su alrededor las cajas donde pondría sus pertenecías….

Este lugar ha sido parte de mi vida….. Padre perdóname no supe llevar las riendas, no supe valorar aquello con tanto sacrificio levantaste… dijo mientras caía de rodillas frente a la cama..

A la mañana siguiente Terry y Candy se dirigen hacia New York…

Candy te encuentras bien?

Si lo estoy …..

Me preocupas no quiero que nada te pase solo por tu terquedad …..

Terry estoy bien, he descansado y también sigo con las medicinas indicadas….

Bien ya tengo lo necesario para que puedas comenzar con el pápelo si es que las acciones están a la venta..

Bueno hoy nos reuniremos con Archie y Anthony….

Y que hay de William? El caso no es el presidente?

Bueno no lo quise convocar a él porque no quiero conflictos, Archie es el vicepresidente Administrativo él se sabe manejar en ese aspecto creo…

Si sigues así te van a estafar…

Terry!

William es el cabecilla él debe de estar hay en esa junta o es acaso que es tan poco hombre que no quiere dar la cara.!

Terry basta ya no comprendes la situación! Le dijo entre lágrimas, van a tener que mudarse lo han perdido todo….

Lo siento Candy….. le dijo dándole un beso en la frente…. No me gusta vete llorar….

Terry comprende están pasando por una situación muy difícil….

Está bien….

Y en la mansión ya la mayoría de las cosas están de camino hacia el rancho de Chicago….

Tía lo siento… le dijo Albert muy apenado y triste…

Hijo! Veras que todo saldrá bien ten fe todo se resolverá…..

Eso quisiera un milagro…..

Y en las oficinas se encontraban los 4 ya reunidos… Anthony, Archie, Candy y Terry… y como era de esperarse el la presencia de ellos dos llamo la atención de alguno de los empleados que quedaban del lugar….

Viste quienes son ellos….

Si son los duques de Grandchester…

A la rubia la conozco creo que la he visto en alguna parte…..

A lo mejor es su esposa está embarazada….

Si pero te imaginas algo,,, a lo mejor son los que van a comprar la empresa son duques tienen que ver con la realeza tienen dinero para poder levantar las empresas…

Si es cierto…. Y en ese mismo instante llega Neal… y entra sin tocar la puerta y se encuentra con esa reunión…

Vaya! Hacen reuniones clandestinas… dijo con ironía…

Neal creo que conoces a los Duques de Grandchester…

Claro que si nos hemos visto varias veces….. lo dijo en tono burlón…

Terry iba a decir algo cuando Anthony lo interrumpió…

Candy está interesada en comprar las empresas….

Vaya! que noticias tenemos y lo iban a hacer sin decirme nada?

Claro que no Neal solo estamos concretizando algunos aspectos para eso tenemos que hacer el consenso y definir todas las partes…

Claro! No pueden tomar decisiones ustedes solo no creen…

Anthony se fijaba en todos los movimientos que neal hacia….

Más tarde Neal se encontraba reunido con sus colegas…

Maldición! Quiero la cabeza de Candy esa mujer va hacer que nuestro plan fracase no la quiero viva!

No se preocupe jefe déjemelo a mi yo me encarare de ella… dijo Matt

Si te la dejo en tus manos ha sido de buena ayuda eres excelente…

Esa misma tarde Candy había salido de compras ya que no había tenido tiempo y no trajo las ropas suficientes ya que su vientre crecía más…. Estaba acompañada de un chofer cuando de pronto dos hombres salen de un vehículo de vidrios oscuros y toman a Candy por sorpresa y noquean al chofer….

Señora no haga resistencia y camine….

Que! Quienes son ustedes….ella intento gritar pero ya era tarde la iban introducido a la fuerza en la parte trasera del vehículo y este acelero de inmediato…

En la noche Neal se encontraba hablando con Albert…

William supe que Steven quiere comprar las acciones porque no la aceptas….está ofreciendo una buena suma…

Bueno tengo que esperar el conceso no puedo hacer las cosas a la ligera…

Pero William! Que consenso vas a buscar si las empresas están en la quiebra harás que se hunda mas en el abismo si no vendes rápidamente…

Bueno y que me sugieres?

Steven está dando una buena suma creo que nadie la podrá ofrecer…

Si vi sus ofrecimientos y los encontré favorables.. Bueno me comunicare con él y mañana en la mañana concretizamos…

Claro!

Neal salió de la mansión con una larga sonrisa…

Albert se acostó mirando hacia el techo…. Candy! Discúlpame creo que no soy el hombre que tú te mereces he cometido tantos errores… que creo que nunca me lo perdonarías….

El chofer de Candy despertó en la camilla de una clínica cercana…

Dónde estoy?

Tranquílese esta usted en una clínica privada alguien lo golpeó fuertemente y perdió el conocimiento.. le dijo una enfermera …

Dios mío la señora Candy la secuestraron! Por favor necesito comunicarme urgentemente…

Claro que si ¡! Y al enterarse de la situación Terry llega rápidamente al lugar

Que! Y donde estas Harry? Maldición no te diste cuenta quienes eran….

No señor no los vi me golpearon fuertemente me noquearon….

Dios mío Candy! Terry llamo a la policía y como ha de esperarse la diplomacia también por ser un miembro de la realeza… y la búsqueda empezó…

Al otro día a media mañana los periódicos locales informaban sobre el secuestro de la Duquesa de Grandchester….. .

Albert quedo atónito ya estaba en la oficina cuando vio el periódico….

Qué pero! Candy está aquí en Chicago Dios mío! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Y yo sin poder hacer nada no tengo las armas necesarias Dios ¡! Mío Candy ….. lo dijo en medio de la desesperación y el dolor…

Archie donde estará? Se preguntó ya que desde la tarde pasada no lo había visto ni a Anthony tampoco…

En ese instante llegan Neal y Steven,,,, ya que tenían que aprovechar la situación de Albert para hacerlo firmar la venta….

Veras que como está desesperado no lo pensara dos veces….

William como ha estado?

Neal, Sr Steven… un placer verlo….

El gusto es mío pero que le pasa?

Voy las noticias… le dice mostrando el periódico….

Oh! Que tragedia…. Pero ella tiene que ver algo con usted…

Si ….

Oh! No sabía…. Y Neal se aprovechó más de la situación..

Bueno estamos aquí para que concretemos la venta…. Y creo que podemos hacerla?

Si es verdad….

Neal se estaba aprovechando de la situación de desesperación de Albert ….

Ya tenían todo el papeleo en la mesa cuando Albert se disponía a firmar uno las puertas se abren bruscamente…

Sr Andley no firme esos papeles… dijo un detective

Qué?

No tío no los firmes… dijo Anthony y detrás de Anthony entraron varios oficiales de policía….

Neal Leagan y Jason Steven quedan arrestados por cargos de asesinato en primer grado, plagio, falsificación de identidad y atentar contra la vida de un miembro de la realeza británica… tiene derecho de guardar silencio y un abogado….

Soy inocente ¡! Decía mientras los conducían esposados hacia fuera…

Albert aún estaba en estado de schock cuando Candy entra acompañada de dos hombres y de Terry,,,

.


End file.
